Nerd Plus Celebrity Equals Love
by natxtk
Summary: Brittany is a nerdy and clumsy comic book loving movie buff and Santana is a famous singer. Brittany is just so happening to work as an unpaid intern at recording studio Santana is using to record her new album. This is what happens when their lives unexpectedly collide
1. Chapter 1

**Nerd Plus Celebrity Equals Love**

**Summery:**

**Brittany is a nerdy and clumsy comic book loving movie buff who just so happens to working as an unpaid intern at the recording studio that the famous Santana Lopez is using to record her new album. This is what happens when their lives unexpectedly collide. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Glee at all**

**So I'm obsessed with nerdy Brittany or Santana and I don't think that there's enough of them out there so I thought I'd write one myself. This is what I came up with hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Santana sat in the back of her limo impatiently tapping her foot on the plush cream coloured carpet, her arms folded securely across her chest. She glanced at her phone for the fifteenth time before rolling her eyes.

"Hurry the fuck up Jacob!" she shouted irritatingly, fully knowing the drivers name was Jason. Jason who was used to the celebrity messing up her name ignored it.

"I'm sorry Ms Lopez but I can't control the traffic," he said politely.

Santana fumed, "Don't you dare talk to me like that! Who the fuck do you think you are? This is your fault that I'm going to be late, now step on it!"

"Ms Lopez, we're in traffic, there's nothing I can do about it," he said apologetically.

"You know what, fuck this, if I want something done right I have to do it myself!" Santana pushed open the door grabbing her bag and stepping out into the hot summer LA air. She leaned her head back into the car.

"And you're fired Jason," she said with no remorse in her voice before slamming the door shut and striding purposefully down the street. A few minutes later Santana realises that it's a half an hour walk to McKinley Studios, she never regretted wearing four inch heals more in her life than in that moment but she refused to go back to the limo. Going back would show weakness and if Santana Lopez was anything, it defiantly wasn't weak.

* * *

Brittany rushed through the doors of McKinley Studio's stumbling on the small step that she forgets is there every single time. Luckily Will was there to catch her before she fell on her face and broke another pair of glasses.

"S-sorry I'm late Will," Brittany smiled bashfully.

Will, the owner of McKinley Records, was a good friend of Brittany's dad so when James called up Will about Brittany working at McKinley Records Will gladly gave her an internship. At the moment it was unpaid but Will said if she get at it Brittany could get a paid position one day.

You see, Brittany wanted to be a music producer but instead of going to some music collage like she wanted to her mother forced her to attend Stanford University claiming she 'couldn't waste her talents', thankfully her father wanted to help Brittany follow her dreams so he immediately called up Will when Brittany asked for some help.

"You're twenty minutes early Brittany"

"I kn-know but I'm usually thirty minutes early and I forgot your c-coffee sorry"

"I keep telling you, you don't have to get me coffee Brittany"

"Oh o-okay, sorry," Brittany blushed pushing her thick black rimmed glasses up her nose.

"Don't worry about it, and stop saying sorry, you've got nothing to be sorry about," Will said kindly, "How about you come to the staff meeting today?" Will suggested.

"R-really?" Brittany asked, she'd never been to a staff meeting before, they have them every morning but Brittany didn't really count as staff since it was just an internship.

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't mean it, come on," he smiled as he gestured Brittany to follow him into the meeting room.

Brittany couldn't help but feel nervous and excited at the same time, this was the first meeting she was going to go to. There was also a nervous feeling inside Brittany's stomach, she didn't like being in rooms with a lot of people, it made her feel claustrophobic and reminded her of her high school hallways where she got picked on for being the nerd.

Stepping through the door, Brittany took in the room. It was nice and spacious with a large wooden table in the middle and lots of black swivel chairs around it, most of which were occupied by various members of staff at McKinley Records. Brittany's admiration of the room was cut short when her foot caught on the edge of a chair making her face plant the floor, her elbow colliding painfully with the wooden floor. A round of laughter echoed through the room making Brittany blush a deep red.

She quickly pushed herself back onto her feet, straightening her baggy flannel shirt and brushing at her loose faded ripped jeans. Brittany ignored the pain in her arm and pushed her glasses high on her nose nervously.

"Are you okay Brittany?" Will asked, even though he was sure she was fine, that was probably the 20th time that she's fallen over in front of him and each time she was all right.

Instead of answering with words Brittany just nodded her head.

_Just my luck, I always have to mess up everything._

A few people were still snickering, although she noticed that Joe and Artie weren't, she was glad her friends didn't find her pain funny like the rest of them.

Joe signalled for Brittany to come and sit next to him and she gladly went over to him and took a seat, he smiled reassuringly at her and she felt a little less embarrassed.

"Okay guys, quite down please," Everyone went silent, "Thanks, okay so as you know today's a big day. Santana Lopez will be here today to start the recording of her new album and she'll be here for about 3 to 4 months depending on how things go."

Brittany had pretty much stopped listening when she heard the name Santana Lopez. Santana was Brittany's idol and she had a major crush on her for the past two years ever since Santana released her first album. To say Santana was hot would be an understatement, she was fucking gorgeous.

Suddenly reality settled on Brittany's shoulders. Santana would never want to talk to her or give her the time of day. Brittany was a nerd, a geek, and had been pretty much invisible her whole life. No jokes, one time someone sat on her.

Brittany sighed with disappointment; Joe nudged her leg and raised his eyebrow at her asking 'are you okay?' Brittany nodded so Joe started listening again to what Will was saying. Realising that she hadn't been listening for the past 5 minutes Brittany focused her ears on Will.

"Okay, well Santana was supposed to be here half an hour ago but she's obviously running late. I should probably warn you guys about what people say about her if you haven't already heard it. She's supposedly really difficult to work with and can be really bitchy and mean but lets go into this with open arms okay? Let's not judge until we see for ourselves." Will said good heartedly. There were nodding heads around the room, "Okay, that's all for today get to work"

Everyone filed out and went about their business but Brittany stayed in the room waiting for Will. She hesitantly walked up to Will.

"Brittany?" he questioned.

"I-I was w-wondering if I could m-meet Santana Lopez t-today?" Brittany stuttered nervously, she wasn't used to asking for things, she just took what she was given.

"I know you're a fan but I don't think you can," he said apologetically, Brittany's shoulders deflated, "She has a very busy schedule"

"I k-know, sorry for bothering you"

Will smiled sympathetically at the girl, "How about you bring her water for her during the break, sound good?" he suggested.

"Really?"

"Yep"

"Th-thank you so much!" Brittany squealed she jumped up and hugged will but quickly realised what she was doing and pulled a way blushing. Will just laughed and patted her on the back.

"It's fine, I'll see you later, I think Mark wanted some stuff photo copied so head over to his department," Will instructed before heading out of the room leaving Brittany to rush to Mark as fast as she could, thinking about how she was going to me the Santana Lopez in a few hours.

* * *

Santana marched into McKinley Records already in the worst mood. Her feet ached and she was sweaty from having to walk for half an hour in the summer heat in 4-inch heels. As she got to the door the receptionist greeted her.

"Hello Ms Lopez, as you are late Mr Shuester informed you to go straight to studio 5," Emma, the receptionist said.

"I know I'm fucking late, I can tell the time," Santana snapped shocking the woman.

"I'm sorry for offending you Ms Lopez, would you like me to show you studio 5?" Emma asked nervously.

"I can find it myself," Santana huffed before making her way down the hallway. A few minutes later she wished she had just let the receptionist show her the way finding that the McKinley Records was like a maze. After wandering around for a few minutes Santana finally came across a door that said studio 5 written in big letters across the door. She pushed it open and walked in to find that William Shuester was already in there, she shouldn't have been surprised, she was over 45 minutes late. Will turned when he heard the door open.

"Hello Ms Lopez," He greeted kindly but Santana ignored his politeness and didn't shake his hand when he offered it. He let his arm fall lamely back to his side. He smiled awkwardly.

"Okay so shall we get started?" Will asked.

"Let's get on with it, I don't have all day," Santana said before marching into the booth. Will couldn't help but shake his head; this was going to be a long 3 months.

* * *

Santana had been working on her first song for the past two hours.

"Okay Santana how about we take a 10 minute break?" Will asked. Instead of answering Santana just took out her phone and started tapping away at it.

"Where's the water in this place?" Santana asked after a minute, not looking up from her phone.

"It should be here in a second," Will answered. He had told Brittany earlier the time that Santana's break would be and Brittany was never late. A minute later the blonde shuffled into the room a glass and a jug of water in hand.

"Sorry I'm late Will, I dropped the first jug," she explained worriedly.

"It's fine Brittany, just take it into Santana, I better warn you though she's not in the best of moods," Will said. Brittany didn't care though; she was going to meet Santana fucking Lopez! Brittany nodded and couldn't help but glance nervously through the glass at brunette who still hadn't looked up from her phone.

Brittany opened the door to the booth and carefully stepped inside making sure to step up the small step, being so focused on the step she completely ignored all of the wires that lined the floor. As she started walking towards the Latina her feet caught on one of the wires sending her flying forwards. She heard Santana screech loudly then the dropping of her phone as it hit the floor. Brittany tried to grab for something to stop her hitting the floor but only managed to knock over the music stand holding all the sheets of music.

"What the fuck!" Santana screamed. Brittany got timidly to her feet, she saw Santana her front completely soaked with water, Will rushed into the room.

"I-I'm s-so s-sorry," Brittany stuttered.

"Like fuck you are! Do you know how expensive this jacket is? More than your fucking house!" Santana screamed. Brittany felt like crying, she felt absolutely awful. She felt ten times worse when Santana stormed out slamming the door behind her.

"I-I'm sor-" Brittany started

"Don't you dare say you're sorry Brittany," Will scolded cutting Brittany off, "You don't have to be sorry, I know if I had someone spill something on me I wouldn't be very happy but the ways she reacted was uncalled for. Are you okay?" Will asked.

"I-I'm fine," Brittany said, she was used to the bullying.

"Good, how about you bring this stuff back to the kitchen and I'll clean up in here?" Brittany nodded and took the jug and glass that Will was holding out.

Brittany made her way to the kitchen; thankfully she managed to not fall over, she only wished she hadn't tripped when she was in front of Santana. She was furious with herself; she just royally pissed off her favourite singer/crush and couldn't form the right words to apologise correctly. She wished she was a cool as the Black Widow, she would know what to do in this kind of situation.

Brittany pushed open the door the kitchen and almost threw up when she saw Santana standing inside. Brittany couldn't decide what to do, should she leave before Santana saw her? But then where would she put the jug and glass? Her question was answered as Santana saw her.

"Oh it's you," she hissed. Santana saw the scared blonde girl standing by the door practically shivering with fear. Santana felt sorry for the girl but immediately pushed the unwanted feeling away, she never felt sorry for anything or anyone.

"W-what are you doing in here?" Brittany asked, _Shut up Brittany! _She shouted at herself.

"I'm drying myself off obviously because you spilt water all over me!"

"I'm s-sorry," Brittany said quietly as she placed the jug and glass on the table.

"Whatever," Santana retorted.

"I-I have some spare clothes if you n-need them?" Brittany suggested, she always kept spare clothes at the studio since the time she spilt her lunch on herself. Brittany willed herself to stop talking and just leave the room, she wasn't making anything better.

Santana eye Brittany up and down with a raised eyebrow, "I wouldn't be caught dead in what you're wearing right now"

"Oh o-okay," Brittany replied as her eyes nervously bounced around the room avoiding eye contact. Brittany stood there awkwardly for a few minutes.

"You can go now," Santana demanded and Brittany scampered off, glad to get out of that terrible situation. Brittany pulled the door shut behind her and sighed. Santana was nothing like she thought she was going to be. But then again when Brittany imagined the first time she would meet the famous Latina it definitely never turned out like this. Usually it ended with Brittany flying away with Santana in her arms shouting up, up and away. She new that would never happen, Santana probably wouldn't want to be with in 10 metres of her.

* * *

Brittany pushed open the door to her small apartment and wasn't surprised when she heard loud gunshots coming from her living room. Sam, her best friend, was always over at her apartment playing on her x box even when she wasn't there.

"Hi Sam," Brittany said as she plopped down next to him. Sam and her other close friends were the only people that Brittany could talk to without stuttering like a nervous idiot.

"Hey B," he paused the game, "How was work?" he asked. She leaned her head on his muscly shoulder, he was really buff for a nerd, and sighed.

"It was awful," she whined.

"It couldn't have been that bad"

"Santana Lopez was there today," she informed him.

"What!" he shouted, "No fucking way! _The _Santana Lopez?"

"You don't now any other Santana Lopez's do you?"

"Shut up, so why was it bad? That would be the best day ever!" He squealed, Brittany couldn't help but roll her eyes at her friend's girlyness.

"I spilt water all over her," Brittany told him blushing.

"Ha! No way!" He laughed.

"Shut up! And it wasn't a glass of water it was a whole fucking jug!" Brittany shouted into a pillow.

"Oh she must hate you!" He laughed again.

"I know, it's awful"

"It'll be fine B"

"How would you like it if your celebrity crush hated you?" she asked.

"Well Scarlett Johansson could never hate me, I'm perfect," he said swishing his blonde hair.

"I hate you so much right now, do you have no sympathy? If you ever get to meet her I'm going to tell her the time that you fell asleep in class then woke up and started stripping off all your clothes"

"You wouldn't," he gasped.

"I would, I'm sure she'd love to know that you have _batgirl_ underwear," Brittany snickered.

"There was no batman ones!" he exclaimed.

"Of course"

"There wasn't!"

"Whatever you say Sammy," Brittany giggled. She was glad she had Sam; he always made her feel better.

* * *

Santana unlocked the door to her house and strode inside. Her house was massive, way to big for just one person but she kept it anyway. She dropped the keys on the table by the door and went upstairs to her room where she kicked off her shoes. She stared down at her crumpled and still slightly damp clothes.

The stupid nerd spilt water all over her, she had been furious at the time but now that she thought back to it she felt bad for how she reacted. The girl tripped and Santana didn't even ask if she was okay she only cared about herself.

Santana instantly wondered why she was thinking these things. She never cared about others before, what was so different about the clumsy blonde? And why did she have the sudden urge to apologise to her? If anything the blonde she be apologising to her! Santana thought back and remembered the girl telling her she was sorry twice. Santana sighed, she shouldn't even be thinking about the girl.

Santana walked downstairs and turned on the TV forcing her thoughts off the blonde and onto what she was watching. She's never done anything harder in her life.

* * *

"We're here Ms Lopez," Peter her new driver told her.

"I can see that dumbass," Santana said before hopping out the black limo. She slammed the door shut, not waiting to hear if he answered back, which he probably didn't. In that short ride Peter quickly picked up that you don't talk back to Santana Lopez.

Santana walked into the building on time today. She walked straight past the receptionist whose eyes widened in fear as the Latina walked in. Santana couldn't help but smirk at the reaction her presence caused. As she found her way into Studio 5 she was surprised to see the blonde from yesterday in there talking to Will.

She noticed that the girl was dressed in a similar nerdy style to yester. She was dressed in oversized denim overalls, leg warmers covering her arms, her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail and of course she had her black thick rimmed classes perched on her nose.

As soon as the girl saw her she stopped talking and looked at the ground, Will noticed her strange actions and then saw Santana himself.

"Hi Santana!" he greeted happily, "I'll talk to you later okay Brittany?" He said and she just nodded before shuffling past Santana and out the door, not making eye contact.

_Brittany, that's a nice name._

Santana brushed away her thoughts and headed into the booth, not bothering to greet Will back.

* * *

Santana had finished up for the day and was heading out the door. Will had already left, he rushed out saying he was late for some dinner with his wife or something like that.

Santana stepped out of studio 5 only to collide with something. She heard the other person fall to the floor but Santana managed to remain standing.

"What where your going, jackass!" Santana shouted. She looked down and saw Brittany on her hands and knees searching for her glasses, surrounded by scattered music sheets. As soon as Brittany heard Santana shout she flinched at her hateful words.

"S-sorry Ms L- Lopez," she apologised, still feeling for her glasses. Santana sighed and bent down to pick up the lost item which was no where near where Brittany was looking and held them out to her.

"Here," Santana said, Brittany tried to grab for them but completely missed and just swiped the air. Santana sighed again; stepping forwards she placed the glasses on Brittany's face. Brittany blushed instantly at the action.

_Santana just put my glasses on for me! _Brittany would have done a happy dance put she refrained from it just in time.

"Th-thanks," Brittany said with a small smile as she adjusted them on her nose.

"Whatever," Santana said rolling her eyes. Santana was about to walk away but then she saw Brittany lean down to pick up the hundreds of sheets of music that she had dropped on the floor. Santana almost left then, almost. But her conscience that she didn't even realise she had told her to help.

Santana knelt down and started picking up the paper surprising Brittany so much that she squeaked, like actually fucking squeaked. Brittany covered her mouth with her hand making Santana chuckle and shake her head.

"Y- you don't h-have to help Ms Lopez," Brittany stammered.

"It's fine Brittany," Santana said, Brittany's eyes widened.

"Y-you know my n-name?" Brittany asked and Santana nodded. Santana herself was completely shocked that she just called Brittany by her actual name, usually she wouldn't bother to remember or on the rare occasion that she did remember she always pretended like she didn't.

The next few minutes were awkward as they finished picking up the music sheets in silence. Santana stood up handing her pile to Brittany who took it with shaking hands.

"Th-thanks," Brittany said. Santana only shrugged in response.

"See you later," and then Santana was gone. Maybe Santana wasn't such a bitch after all.

**Was this good? Was it bad? I would appreciate you guys telling me what you thought :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Hello guys! Here's the next chapter, hope you guys like it :)**

After Santana helped Brittany pick up the sheets of music Brittany definitely didn't go home and talk to her action figures about her day. She really didn't, they just happened to be in the same room as her… and she just so happened to be holding Spiderman and Thor and they might have been right in front of her face… but she definitely didn't talk to them.

…Okay she talked to them. But in her defence Sam wasn't there that day and Rachel wouldn't pick up her phone.

* * *

Brittany stood at the photocopier copying some papers for Will humming softly to herself, she couldn't help it. Santana _remembered _her name. Brittany wasn't stupid enough to think that they were friends, even acquaintances but she couldn't help but feel a little bit happy that someone as famous as Santana would bother to remember her name at all let alone help her.

Brittany heard a knock at the door making her jump and knock into a shelf.

"Sorry Brittany, didn't mean to scare you," Will said.

"I-it's fine," Brittany responded as she rubbed her sore shoulder.

"Are you finished with those?" Will asked, "Santana's getting impatient"

"Y-yeah, here you go," Brittany said handing over the small stack of papers.

"Thanks, you can have your lunch break now if you want by the way, it's not very busy today but I'll text you if anything needs to be done," he told her.

"Okay t-thanks Will," Brittany said smiling.

"No problem, where you thinking of going?" Will asked as they walked out the room together.

"I b-brought some lunch with m-me," Brittany told him.

"Anything good?"

"Just some PB and J"

"Ah, I haven't had that in ages, Emma's allergic"

"Oh! Is it okay I b-brought it?" Brittany asked worriedly.

Will chuckled, "Yeah it's fine, you know how she is, she doesn't keep her food in the main kitchen anyway"

"Oh g-good," Brittany sighed with relief.

"Well I'll see you later," Will said with a wave as he went back into studio 5.

Brittany was about to go into the kitchen; her stomach growling for lunch but Emma stopped her at the door.

"Brittany! There you are, do you think you could make some copies of this for me?" Emma asked.

Ignoring her grumbling stomach she nodded and took the papers, she could never say no to someone, just like Percy Jackson she could never say no to her friends.

"How many copies," Brittany asked.

"Only 8," Emma said and Brittany nodded holding in a sigh. Her lunch would have to wait.

* * *

Brittany had just taken a bite of her sandwich when her phone buzzed. She pulled it out and saw the message, '_can you come to Studio 5 as quick as you can?' _from Will. Jumping up as fast as she could she took one last bite of her sandwich before tossing the rest in the trash and running down the hall to the studio. Brittany definitely wasn't running because she wanted to see Santana… she wasn't.

As Brittany got the door she took a deep breath to calm her nerves. Pushing open the door Brittany was surprised to see only Santana in the room. She scuffed her worn converses on the floor and awkwardly knocked on the door.

Santana looked up from her phone, "Oh there you are, go and get me some lunch," she demanded. Brittany couldn't help but feel her insides deflate at Santana's words; maybe she was a bitch after all. Brittany must not have said anything for a while because Santana walked over to Brittany and snapped her fingers in her face.

"Hello? You awake?" Santana drawled sarcastically, Brittany felt a blush creep up her neck from embarrassment.

"Y-yes, sorry, w-what do y-you want for lunch Ms L-Lopez?" Brittany stumbled.

"First off, stop calling me Ms Lopez, I'm not old and second I want a non dairy margarita pizza"

"B-but margarita is c-cheese"

"Yeah?"

"C-cheese is d-dairy"

"Well you better go find some non dairy cheese then," Santana snapped.

"O-okay, s-sorry Ms err... Santana"

"Whatever and be quick about it," Brittany nodded and quickly scampered out the room running outside to her car to find a non-dairy pizza if they even existed.

Brittany looked up at her rear view mirror where her small green lantern figurine hung, "Green lanterns light give me strength," she mumbled.

* * *

Santana let out a huff of air. Why the fuck would she ask for a non-diary pizza? She wasn't even lactose intolerant, she could eat dairy. There must be something wrong with her.

As soon as Santana saw Brittany walk through the door all she wanted to do was talk to her and see how she was so she deflected it, she was a bitch to Brittany and now Brittany was off driving around LA looking for some disgusting pizza she wouldn't even eat. Santana shouldn't want to talk to Brittany, Brittany was the kind of girl Santana made fun of and threw in dumpsters in high school not someone she talked to or even breathed the same air as. Santana heard the door open.

"Will," Santana acknowledged, she hid her disappointment that it wasn't Brittany.

"So do you want to get started again?"

"No, I think we're done for the day"

"But-"

"We're done, I'll see you tomorrow," Santana grabbed her bag and quickly left the room heading out to her car. She was eager to get home where a certain blonde didn't confuse her emotions.

* * *

An hour and a half later Brittany came sprinting back into studio 5, when she opened the door she was surprised to find it empty.

Brittany knocked on Will's door and pushed it open when she heard him shout 'come in!'

"Hi Will have you seen S-Santana?" Brittany asked the pizza box in hand.

"She left almost two hours ago Brittany," Will informed her.

"S-she d-did?" Brittany asked confused.

"Yeah, why do you need her?"

"Sh-she asked me to get her this non dairy p-pizza"

"Santana isn't lactose intolerant," Will told her, "The company makes sure we know those kinds of things so we don't give people the wrong foods"

"T-then w-why-"

"Santana isn't a very nice person Brittany, she was only taking advantage of you, I'm sorry"

"Oh," Brittany felt absolutely stupid, how could she ever think that Santana would be nice to her, she was a freak.

"Don't let her get to you Brittany, okay?" Brittany didn't answer, "Okay?" Will asked again.

Brittany sighed, "Okay," Brittany nodded reluctantly.

"Good, you can go home now if you want to, there's nothing else to do around here."

"T-thanks," Brittany said before turning around and heading out to her car. She sighed, she was low on gas because of Santana and now she had to use her dad's money to fill it up. Brittany hated the fact that she lived off her father's money still; she was 23 for god sake. After Brittany got the internship at McKinley Records Brittany had tried to pick up other jobs like at cafes or restaurants but she was always fired because she dropped and broke too many things, McKinley Records was the only place to not fire her so far.

Even though Brittany was probably the clumsiest person in the world she some how managed to be a good dancer. Brittany never really understood it but when she danced she didn't feel awkward or weird or clumsy she felt free. It was the same with music, when she was singing or making music she felt like she was on top of the world. Of course Brittany never showed her talents to anyone except for her best friends and her family, Brittany didn't like to be the centre of attention, she hated it actually. That's why being a music producer appealed to her, she didn't have to perform on a stage but she still got to do what she loved.

Sometimes when Brittany needs money for something Mike would let her take a few lessons at his studio but he couldn't give her a full time job because they already had a few teachers too many and Mike just didn't have the heart to let anyone go which Brittany fully respected. Brittany had tried to get jobs at other dance studios but not may places want to hire a dance teacher who falls over when they walk into their interview.

Brittany turned the lock on her door and pushed it open, before she even opened the door she could hear Sam inside. She sighed; today was a day she really didn't want Sam to be around. She just wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

"Hey Britt!" Sam shouted over the gunshots. Brittany ignored him and went straight to her room. When Sam didn't hear a response he paused the game and followed Brittany, knowing there was something wrong.

He wasn't at all surprised to find Brittany hanging upside down with her Spiderman mask over her face. It did make him sad though; she only ever did that when she was really angry or upset.

Brittany had asked Mike to install one of the dance bars in her room but hand it from the ceiling, Mike didn't question it when she asked, she always did weird things like that.

"Hey B, what's wrong?" Sam asked looing down slightly, Brittany's face was in line with his chest.

"Nothing," Brittany crossed her arms. She was glad the mask muffled her voice a little, she didn't want Sam to her the sadness in her voice.

"Come on, I know you Britt, there's something wrong"

"Just leave me alone Sam"

"It's Santana isn't it?" Sam asked, Brittany silently cursed the fact that Sam knew her so well. When Brittany didn't say anything Sam knew he was right.

"What did she do?" Sam questioned.

"She made me drive around the whole fucking city looking for a place that sells non dairy pizza! I was looking for one for almost 2 hours Sam and she's not even lactose intolerant! Who does that? Now I'm low on gas and I don't want to use my dad money!"

"Hey," Sam said calmingly, "Calm down B, don't let Santana put you down like this, she doesn't own you, you don't have to do things for her Brittany, I can spot you on the cash if you want too?" Sam suggested.

"No don't do that, I don't want your money, thanks anyway though. But you are right about the Santana thing"

"I'm always right," Sam grinned.

"Only this time I'm going to agree with you, I'm not going to let Santana push me around anymore! We aren't in high school, I'm not going to be bullied again!"

"Good. Now are you going to come down from the Spidey Web?" Sam asked. Brittany grabbed onto the bar with her hands and unhooked her legs from the bar before dropping to her feet.

"Let's get our Call of Duty on"

* * *

Brittany had decided to stop using her car for a while, so she had to walk to the studio, it was only 20 minutes walk so it wasn't that bad but she had to get up extra early to be ready in time. Even though she had to walk to the studio she walked with a new purpose, Santana wasn't going to bully her anymore.

* * *

Brittany knew Santana was in the studio today because she heard some guys talking about her but Brittany was yet to see her. Brittany had just grabbed some papers out of a file for Emma when she saw Santana. Santana spotted the nerd and strode over to her.

"I-" Santana faltered for a second, "I need you to do something for me," she demanded.

"I…" _This isn't turning out as well as I hoped._

"Well?" Santana asked an eyebrow raised.

"N-no," Brittany shocked herself that she even managed to speak just then.

"Excuse me?" Santana asked venom dripping from her mouth.

"Y-you h-heard me. I'm n-not going to be your s-slave Santana! W-we aren't in high school, you can't bully me! I may h-have accidently spilt water o-on you but other than that I h-haven't done anything to a-annoy or upset you. So that just means you're being a b-bitch just to be m-mean and I w-won't stand it!" Brittany finished her rant, chest heaving.

Brittany tensed squeezing her eyes shut expecting maybe a slap to the face or some kind of beating up but when she carefully and cautiously opened her eyes again she was shocked to she Santana was gone.

Santana headed towards the bathroom. She needed to think. Ever since she had become famous, no one talked back, no one messed with her. Well until Brittany, a stupid blonde nerd.

Even through the stuttering Santana couldn't help but be slapped in the face by Brittany's words, 'that just means you're being a b-bitch just to be m-mean'. Santana knew she was a bitch, she's always been a bitch but why did it hurt that much more when Brittany said it?

**So your thoughts guys? Was it bad, good?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hello readers, thank you so much for all your amazing reviews they're awesome! I can't believe how many people already like this fic so thank you to you all! Please read and enjoy :)**

After their confrontation Brittany hadn't seen Santana the rest of the day. That may have been because she tried to avoid Santana like the plague, sure Brittany stood up to her but only added to her fear that Santana hated her and wanted to punch her or something. To be honest she wouldn't really be shocked if she was punched, it happened before and Brittany hadn't even done anything then. But now someone has a reason to hate her and it was freaking Santana Lopez, Brittany sighed. Why did she have to choose a famous person to stand up to? And her crush no less! Why not the guy at the supermarket that makes her mop the floors when she's there and she doesn't even work there!

Brittany felt her phone buzz in her pocket as she started the walk home. Taking it out she saw that she had a text from Mike, she wasn't really surprised that it was Mike texting her, he and Sam were the only ones to ever text her. Rachel usually called because she liked the sound of her voice too much. Brittany stopped walking knowing if she read the text and walked she'd likely to fall on her face again.

_From Mike: Hey B come over tonight we're having a Harry Potter movie marathon_

Brittany was about to text back but her phone buzzed again.

_From Sam: Mike invited us over, you going? How did the Santana thing turn out?_

Brittany didn't really feel in the mood to be around people at the moment. She just wanted to hang on her Spidey Web by herself but she knew Sam would eventually convince to go anyway so she text Mike back.

_To Mike: Yeah I'll be there don't forget the pop tarts_

A second later Mike text back.

_From Mike: Wouldn't dream of it :)_

Brittany quickly typed her text to Sam before she forgot to answer him like she did sometimes.

_To Sam: I know Mike text me and yeah I'm going so don't get your batgirl panties in a twist. _

Brittany didn't mention how the Santana thing went, even though it went well she felt really mean and guilty about shouting at Santana. She knew Sam would question her about it later but she was happy that he didn't bring it up.

_From Sam: Cool see you there, I'll pick you up later_

Brittany hated walking home, she felt like all the drivers were watching when they passed though in her head she knew that they probably weren't even glancing her way.

When Brittany got home she went straight to her room to change her clothes for the movie night. She pulled on some black leggings and her favourite jumper; it was navy blue and had Captain America's shield printed on the front. The jumper was two sizes to big because it used to be Sam's but he gave it to her when she just kept borrowing it, it was like it was hers anyway. Brittany slipped off her normal glasses and exchanged them for her Harry Potter ones. They were definitely not custom made with special lens so she could see…

Brittany was so glad that Sam was going to pick her up, she didn't want to walk to Mikes especially when he lived twenty minutes away, and that was by car.

Ten minutes later Brittany heard her front door open and then Sam's voice.

"Hey B, I'm here get your ass out here!"

"Coming!" Brittany shouted. Walking out of her room Brittany saw Sam standing waiting for her with his wand in hand. She had gotten that for him for his 20th birthday and now refused to watch any Harry Potter movie with out it.

"Hey how was your day?" He asked, she knew that was his way of asking how the Santana thing went.

"Can we not talk about that right now?" Brittany pleaded.

"Okay, later though?" Brittany reluctantly nodded.

"Why'd you bring your wand in?" Brittany asked, changing the subject.

"I couldn't leave it with the Wolverine, what if someone stole it?" Sam asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world, the Wolverine being his motorcycle. Sam had only learnt how to ride a motorcycle because he wanted to be as cool as the Wolverine but who was he kidding? No one was as cool as the Wolverine. Of course after Sam learned Brittany insisted that he taught her, she wanted to be cool too. Obviously it didn't work.

"Good point," Brittany said as they walked out the door, she locked it behind her.

When they got down to the street Sam handed Brittany his spare helmet before slip his own on and a leather jacket that he pulled out from under the seat, he carefully stored his wand under the seat along with his wizard robes that he brought with him.

Sam got on first and Brittany followed wrapping her arms securely around his waist.

"Hold on tight!"

Brittany loved riding on Sam's motorcycle, she felt so free and she loved the wind whipping at her face. Soon they were pulling up at Tina and Mike's apartment. It was a lot nicer than Brittany's and a lot bigger as well, although that did make sense because there were two of them.

They walked straight in to the apartment like they always did and went into the living room where Mike and Tina were waiting. There was a table full of a bunch of different kinds of junk food as well as different sodas. Mike was just popping in the first DVD and Tina was curled up in a duvet on leather sofa. On the floor there were two beanbags along with a pile of blankets.

"Hey guys make yourselves at home," Mike greeted. Brittany and Sam jumped on the beanbags wresting over the one that looked like the red angry bird, Brittany won. Grudgingly Sam settled into the boring yellow beanbag.

"So what on are we watching first?" Sam asked.

"Philosopher's Stone," Tina told him.

"Awesome, I love the chocolate frogs!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Turn the lights off Sam," Mike instructed.

"Knox!" He shouted waving his wand. Nothing happened, "If only I really was a wizard," he grumbled as he got up and flicked off the lights.

Brittany snatched Sam's wand from his hand, "Accio cinnamon pop tart!" She yelled as the Harry Potter theme sounded. Sam rolled his eyes and leaned forward grabbing a pop tart and tossing it to her.

"Ha! Your wand likes me better!" Brittany exclaimed smugly.

Sam was about to say a come back but Tina shushed them, they settled down and turned their attention to the movie. Sam snatched his wand back sticking his tongue out at Brittany. Brittany kicked him in the shin before they were shushed again. Yeah, Brittany loves her friends.

* * *

The next day Brittany headed out, umbrella in hand. It was raining today, which was really stupid, why would it rain in summer? As she stepped out into the rain she pushed up her batman umbrella, it had the batman sign on the top. Brittany sighed; it was times like this she wished she had her car.

Brittany was about 300 metres from the door of McKinley Records when a car zoomed past her coating her in a layer of dirty rainwater. Brittany gasped as an icy shiver ran up her spine, the water immediately soaking all her clothes; her umbrella did nothing to help the situation.

"Shit!" Brittany shouted in shock. She quickly glanced up to see who the culprit was, anger boiled up inside Brittany when she saw Santana's limo pulling up to McKinley Records. Brittany knew it was Santana that had done this to her, there was no one else on the road.

"Don't let her get to you, don't let her get to you," she muttered to herself through clenched teeth. As Brittany neared the door she saw Santana get out her car, Santana looked directly at her a smirk evident on her lips. Pulling her umbrella down Brittany jogged the last few feet in the rain; it didn't make much of a difference now.

Running past Santana Brittany stared at the floor so she didn't have to see the arrogant smirk on Santana's face quickly found her spare clothes she kept in the staff room and went into the bathroom, luckily she didn't pass anyone so they didn't see her in this mess. She didn't want anyone to see her cry.

Brittany locked the door to the bathroom after checking the stalls for other workers. Finding they were all empty she stripped off her wet sodden clothes, dried her body as best she could with the few paper towels left and exchanged them for her dry clothes. Brittany tried to get as much of the muck out her hair as possible but it was a failed attempt, instead she just wiped her face clean. Looking at herself in the mirror she decided she had done her best.

Brittany dumped the wet clothes in the bag she used for her dry ones and put it back in the staff room. It was still twenty minutes before Brittany actually had to be there so instead of going straight to Will like she usually would she wandered around the halls, she didn't feel like seeing anyone at the moment, she just wanted to get her feelings under control and her anger in check before she saw Santana again.

Feeling bored Brittany pushed open the first door she came to. Inside were tons of different instruments guitars lined the walls, drum sets were dotted around, there were cellos in the corner and so many more. Brittany felt drawn to the black guitar the hung on the wall, it was beautiful. Brittany had a guitar but it was old and it used to be her grandfathers, it had been a birthday present when she was 13, that was when Brittany knew she wanted to do something with music.

Cautiously Brittany wrapped her hand around the neck of the guitar and pulled it off its stand. Sitting cross-legged on the floor Brittany strummed a E chord, finding the guitar was unturned Brittany turned the pegs until they were just right. She strummed an E again. _That's better _she thought. Brittany started playing a familiar chord sequence.

_You don't know my name  
You don't know anything about me  
I try to play nice  
I want to be in your game  
The things that you say  
You may think I never hear about them  
But word travels fast  
I'm telling you to your face  
I'm standing here behind you back_

_You don't know how it fells  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

_If you could read my mind  
You might see more than me than meets the eye  
And you've been all wrong  
Not who you think I am  
You've never given me a chance_

_You don't know how it fells  
To be outside the crowd  
You don't know what it's like  
To be left out  
And you don't know how it feels  
To be your own best friend on the outside looking in_

Brittany let the last chord hang in the air. She nearly threw up her stomach when she heard someone start clapping. Her head snapped around searching for the source of the noise. She calmed down a bit when she saw it was only Will, but not much.

"I- Will, I-I'm sorry for using the guitar w-without asking," Brittany stuttered anxiously. Will only smiled at her, when she sang, that was the first time her heard her speak without a stutter.

"No, no, it's fine. You are absolutely amazing," he complimented making Brittany blush.

"Th-thanks Will"

"Who wrote that song? I've never heard it before"

"I- umm I w-wrote it," Brittany admitted.

"Really?" Will asked in shock. He knew that Brittany wanted to be in the music business James had said as much but he never heard Brittany sing before and the true was she was amazing.

"Y-yes," Brittany said with a nod, "I-I know it's not very g-good but I only wrote it when I was s-sixteen," Brittany stuttered nervously, she couldn't believe Will had heard her sing it was so embarrassing.

"Only sixteen!" Will exclaimed, "That song was amazing Brittany, you could seriously go places with your talent!"

"I d-don't know…"

"I'm serious Brittany, you are really good"

"I don't l-like being the centre of attention W-Will," Brittany reminded him, "That's w-why I w-want to help p-produce it, so I d-don't have to p-perform"

"It's a shame Brittany"

"I know, I-I wish I w-wasn't afraid to s-sing in front of people too," Brittany said sadly.

"Hey, don't be sad. Wait, why is your hair all messy like that and why is there dirt in it?" Will asked only noticing just Brittany's state of dress.

"It's n-nothing, I walked to the studio today"

"Don't you have a car?" Will asked.

"Um… I ran out of g-gas and I h-hate using my d-dads money enough already," Brittany confessed.

"Why didn't you tell me? I could help with cash if you need it Brittany"

"I-I can't take money f-from you Will," Brittany said, "I was going to ask m-my friend if I could teach some d-dance lessons," Will was a bit shocked that anyone would hire someone as clumsy as Brittany as a dancer but he didn't say anything.

Will snapped his fingers like he just thought of an idea, "How about you start working as my assistant? You've been working hard for the past couple of months," Will suggested, "You would have to do some filing for me, fill out some forms, come with me so a few meetings and make notes and do some of the stuff you're doing now."

"R-really?"

"Yeah and the pay wouldn't be too bad either, you could even come and watch some of the recording sessions with Santana if you'd like?"

"T-thank you so much W-Will!" Brittany exclaimed, "I won't let you down I p-promise"

"You better not, I'll sort out your pay check so you have it in a couple days I just won't pay you at the end of the week like the others alright?"

"T-thanks so much, you're a r-real life saver"

"No problem, how about today you come and watch Santana record her second song, she's having trouble with one part maybe you could be some help?"

"I'd l-love to"

"Tomorrow you can start the actual assistant job, don't be late," Will teased.

"I won't," Brittany said with a small smile.

Brittany was ecstatic, if she started saving now, soon she would be able to stop using her dad's money!

* * *

Santana sat in Studio 5 waiting for Will to finish talking to Brittany. Santana had been walking to Studio 5 when she heard someone playing guitar when she found the source of the noise she was stunned to find it was Brittany singing and playing. She had quietly shut the door and listened from outside but when she heard Will coming around the corner she all but sprint to Studio 5, she didn't want to seem like creeper.

If she was honest with herself she thought that Brittany was amazing. She had such a soft but powerful voice when she wasn't stuttering and her playing was flawless. But what really touched Santana were the words, '_And you don't know how it feels  
to be your own best friend on the outside looking in'._

It was true; Santana didn't know what it was like to be the one looking in. All through high school Santana had ruled the school, collage was pretty much the same story and now she's famous, you couldn't get more famous than that. Unless you were the president or the Queen or something. Santana has never in her whole life been outside the crowd; usually she was the centre of it.

Santana and Brittany were the definition of opposite but for some reason Santana felt drawn to Brittany, no matter how she pushed the feeling away she couldn't.

The door to the studio opened.

"Hey Santana, Brittany's going to be sitting in today," Will told her as he walked in followed by Brittany who was looking shyly at the floor. Even though she didn't like Santana very much at the moment, she couldn't help but be nervous around her, Santana was still her crush after all.

"Oh… okay," Santana said as she stood up.

"Okay so should we get started?" Santana nodded and walked into the booth. For some reason now that Brittany was there she felt like she couldn't mess up.

Santana picked up her guitar then sat on the stool that was in front of the microphone, she slipped on the headphones.

_Let us burn one_

_From end to end_

_And pass it over_

_To me my friend_

_Burn it long, we'll burn it slow_

_To light me up before I go_

_If you don't like my fire_

_Then don't come around_

_Cause I'm gonna burn one down_

_Yes I'm gonna burn one down_

_My choice is what I choose to do_

_And if I'm causing no harm_

_It shouldn't bother you_

_Your choice is who you choose to be_

_And if you're causin' no harm_

_Then you're alright with me_

"Okay Santana stop there," Will said through the microphone. Santana cringed, she didn't want to seem bad in front of Brittany. Santana snuck a glance towards Brittany, she didn't laugh at her she just seemed interested.

"What?" Santana asked.

"There's something missing right there…" Will said and Santana knew he was right she could feel it as well.

"What do you suggest?" she asked him.

"I'll think about it, I can't think of anything right now"

"I-" Brittany was about to say something before shutting her mouth again.

"Yeah Brittany?" Will asked.

"I-it doesn't m-matter," Brittany shook her head embarrassed that she even talked.

"No, go ahead," Will encouraged.

"O-okay umm well… instead of g-going down at the last p-part go up and maybe you s-should have a back up singer to h-harmonise with you," after Brittany finished giving her advice she sunk back in her chair as if she was physically afraid that she did something wrong.

Will and Santana seemed to think her idea's over for a second, Will spoke up first. "Those are some really good ideas actually, come out her Santana and we can try it"

Santana stood up and walked out of the booth, she stood near Will , "Okay from the third verse"

_My choice is what I choose to do_

_And if I'm causing no harm_

_It shouldn't bother you_

_Your choice is who you choose to be_

_And if you're causin' no harm_

_Then you're alright with me_

Will harmonized with Santana on the last three lines and instead of going down at the end Santana went up. It sounded much better.

"That's actually really good," Santana complimented.

"Th-thanks," Brittany said blushing.

"Okay lets try this again," Will and Santana went through the whole song, deciding which parts to harmonize with, Brittany didn't need to make another input the whole time but it didn't matter because the whole time all Brittany could think about was how she just help Santana Lopez write part of her song.

**So what do you guys think? I'm all up for criticism!**

**Songs: Outside Looking In - ****Jordan Pruitt **

**Burn One Down - Walk Off The Earth (actually written by Ben Harper but I listen to Walk Off the Earths version)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Hey guys, so I got a review saying that someone thought the amount of stutter was annoying and I totally get it, so I went back to the other chapters and got rid of some of it so if you guys want to read it with out an excessive amount of stuttering it's there now. Also I was given another review saying how someone didn't like the Harry Potter part and how it went on for too long, that was just to introduce new characters and to show more of Sam and Brittany's relationship because I want the story to be a bit more than just all Santana and Brittany otherwise it might get a bit boring.  
I just wanted to clarify those things incase any of you other lovely readers had some queries about those parts.  
Oh well that was quite long but anyway please enjoy! Also thanks to those who reviewed.**

* * *

Brittany had been working as Will's assistant for the rest of the week, which was really only four days. So far Brittany found that she was a pretty good assistant, she had mostly been doing filing or taking calls for him if he was busy and of course she still had to photocopy a bunch of stuff. She didn't really know if other people knew she wasn't a intern anymore cause a lot of people still came up to ask her to photocopy things for them. Of course she does do it for them, she wouldn't know how to say no to someone even if she could find the words for it.

Will had given her, her first pay check two day's ago which she was really glad for because she really didn't like walking to work every morning.

Unfortunately, Brittany hadn't had the chance to listen in on Santana's recording again but Will told her that her advice had really helped and they were almost done with the song now. Brittany couldn't help but feel a bit proud that she had helped in that small way even if she knew no one else would believe her if she told them.

Some how Brittany had only seen Santana once over the last four days and to be honest she was kind of upset by it. Sure she was still annoyed at Santana for covering her in mucky rainwater and laughing at her but she couldn't help it, Santana had the most gorgeous eyes in the world!

Brittany had just gone on her lunch break so she headed into the kitchen to get her PB and J sandwich. As Brittany went inside she was surprised to see Santana standing in there eating something.

"Oh sorry S-Santana!" Brittany squeaked.

"Whatever, this is a kitchen for everyone, you're allowed to be here the same time as me," Santana explained like Brittany was stupid. Brittany looked closer and saw that Santana was eating her sandwich.

"You… you're e-eating my sandwich," Brittany told her.

"What?" Santana asked with a mouthful of food.

"That sandwich y-your eating, it's mine, I brought it in with me for l-lunch," Brittany told her.

"Oh! My bad, I didn't realize," Santana excused, Brittany noticed how Santana didn't apologies for it but she ignored it, she doubted Santana ever apologised to anyone.

"It doesn't m-matter, I wasn't that hungry a-anyway," Brittany's words were contradicted by herself when her stomach let out a loud growl making Brittany blushed at the noise.

"Doesn't sound like you're not hungry, how about I take you out for lunch?" Santana suggested. Brittany was stunned that Santana would even suggest something like that and Santana must have not realized what she asked because her face had changed to a dumbfounded expression.

"Y-you don't have to Santana, I know you d-don't really want to anyway. Plus you probably h-have to get back to work," Brittany excused.

"Um…" Santana contemplated what to do for a second, "Uhh, no lets go out, I kind of owe you know cause I stole your food," Santana said with a shrug.

"Y-you're sure?"

"Gees, if you don't want to have lunch with me you can just say so," Santana said.

"What! No!" Brittany almost shouted, "Ugh I mean… I do want to. Go to l-lunch with you that is," Brittany said blushing at her behavior.

"Okay lets go then," Santana stood up and threw the rest of her…or well Brittany's sandwich in the trash before leading the way out. Brittany scurried after her, her converses scuffing on the ground.

As they got outside Santana's black limo pulled up in front of them.

"We're d-driving in your limo?" Brittany asked stupidly.

"Yeah? How else would we get there?" Santana retorted. Brittany shrugged and blushed because she knew her question was dumb, she just had never been in a limo before.

Santana pulled open the door climbing in first and Brittany hesitantly followed. Brittany got in and she was amazed to see how fancy the inside of a limo actually was, sure she knew they were going to be better than a normal car but holy shit was this cool. There was even a TV attached to the wall! The seats and carpet were both a cream colour and there were no seatbelts. There were long sofa type seats going down both sides of the car and then there were two normal looking seats at each end. On one side of the limo the sofa stopped short only to be replaced by a mini bar, which Brittany could see was full of expensive liquor.

Santana sat in the first end chair in the far back of the limo but Brittany slid along the seats until she was at the front like a child in a play ground, she was admiring all the expensive things that she didn't even realize could be in a car until now.

"Where to Ms. Lopez?" The driver in the front asked as the small window between them lowered.

"You know Alfie's?" Santana asked.

"Yes Ms. Lopez," he nodded.

"Good take us there," she ordered.

Santana noticed Brittany talking to Peter and she felt a pang of what she could only describe as jealously go through her. She had a huge urge to demand that Peter couldn't talk to Brittany but she had enough common sense to know that wouldn't help anything at all. Santana wanted to be the one to talk to Brittany and make her giggle like Peter was now and she didn't even know why. She never felt like this, ever. She never _wanted _to get to know new people, she already had enough friends, especially not weird clumsy nerds but Santana couldn't help it, there was just something about Brittany that she wanted to get to know and it was irritating the hell out of her.

Yes, the famous Santana Lopez is gay. No one knew though, not even her closest friends. She saw what that did to Ellen DeGeneres's career, sure she bounced back but Santana didn't know if she could make a come back like that so she kept it to herself. Santana cursed the god that made Santana's biggest crush be on one of the nerdiest of the nerds, why not some hot model or something but now Santana liked how Brittany stuttered at almost every word, she found it endearing. She liked how Brittany got all nervous whenever she was around her, even though Brittany dressed horribly Santana couldn't help but think that she looked cute and Brittany had the most amazing eyes when she didn't hide behind her glasses. Santana thought back to when she had helped Brittany put her glasses on, Brittany had the most vibrant blue eyes she had ever seen and she would gladly get lost in them forever.

Santana didn't know when she realized she had a crush on Brittany, it just kind of happened. The first time she can remember thinking that Brittany was absolutely adorable was when she had bumped into her making her drop all those papers. Sure Santana had tried to push her feelings away obviously that didn't work out as planned.

Santana saw Brittany giggle and blush, she almost jumped over to Brittany and make her stop taking to Peter but luckily they arrived at Alfie's before Santana could do something she would regret.

"We're here Ms. Lopez"

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Santana responded. She saw Brittany frown and immediately regretted being a bitch in front of her but she didn't want to change how she acted to her drivers, this way they knew who was in charge. Santana slid out the car not saying another word.

"Thanks for the ride P-Peter," Brittany smiled at him.

"No problem Brittany, good luck, don't let Satan burn you alive," he joked.

"I won't don't worry," Brittany said as she climbed out the car after Santana, her foot must have caught on something though because soon her face was plummeting dangerously fast towards the tarmac. Brittany clenched her eyes shut waiting for the pain that never came. Then she realized that two strong arms were holding her up, those were Santana's arms.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked, it looked like she had honest worry in her eyes but Brittany decided that she must be mistaken.

"I'm good thanks," Brittany said, "Um… can you let g-go of my arms?" Brittany asked when she realized that Santana hadn't let go of her. Santana's hands snapped back to her sides.

"Lets go inside," Santana said, she didn't wait for Brittany to answer she just headed for the door; Brittany quickly followed not wanting to make Santana wait for her.

When they got inside a short, round Italian man with a mustache and a huge smile greeted them.

"Ciao Santana!" he said with a thick accent, he pulled her into a hug which Brittany was surprised she returned, "I haven't seen you in ages, you looks so grown up e bella!"

"Thanks Alfie, it's good to see you too," Santana smiled, "This is Brittany," Santana introduced. Alfie pulled Brittany in for a hug too.

"Ah it's nice to meet you Brittany, now right this way, the best seat in the house!" Alfie exclaimed he led them to a small table that wasn't easily seen by everyone else be the people who sat at it could see everything.

"Thanks Alfie"

"No problem for my favourite little girl, it's on the house as well, order anything you would like!" He yelled.

"I can't do that," Santana told him.

"Of course you can! You both are too skinny, now no more arguing, sit down and decide on what you would like to eat," he said with a firm nod before scurrying off.

They sat down opposite each other.

"H-he was nice," Brittany said.

"Yeah, he's a real sweat heart," Santana agreed.

"How do you know h-him?"

"I used to come to this restaurant all the time when I was a little girl with my parents, I've known him since I was four," Santana shrugged.

They ordered their food and drinks. Santana having a Mediterranean pizza and Brittany having a meat lover's pizza. It came quickly, probably because Alfie already knew what Santana was going to have. They dug in.

Just as Brittany was about to say something her phone buzzed in her pocket, she muttered a quiet sorry before pulling it out and glancing at the screen, noticing it was from Will she decided she better check it.

_From Will: Santana text me that you and her went out to lunch, you can have the rest of the day off, there isn't much to do around here, see you tomorrow._

_To Will: Thanks see you tomorrow_

Then Brittany quickly sent a text to Sam.

_To Sam: Can you pick me us outside Alfies the pizza place in about 45 minutes?_

She slipped the phone back in her pocket.

"Sorry t-that was Will," Brittany said as she took a bite of the delicious pizza.

"That's fine. What did he want?" Santana asked, "You don't have to tell me, I didn't mean to pry," she said quickly after.

"N-no it's fine. He just said I could have the rest of the day off b-because it was a slow day," Brittany shrugged, she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"Oh that's nice of him"

"Y-yeah, then I text Sam to ask him to p-pick me up from here," Brittany added. Santana felt upset that Brittany wasn't going to be riding back with her.

"Who's Sam?" Santana couldn't help but ask.

"He's my friend," Brittany said, by the way she said friend Santana guessed that he was more than that and it made her even more upset because it meant she didn't have much of a chance, not that she was going to act on her feelings anyway.

"Oh, so I wanted to thank you for giving me the idea about the song the other day," Santana said.

"It's n-no problem," Brittany blushed making Santana chuckle at the cuteness, Brittany blushed harder.

"Is she making fun of me?" Brittany wondered.

"So umm… do you have any hobbies?" Santana asked lamely trying to make conversation.

"Not really, I collect c-comic books and action figures though," Brittany told her, she wasn't really afraid of telling Santana that, she figured Santana probably already guessed it anyway.

"Are the comic books good?" Santana asked, she had always wondered if they were good or not.

Brittany nodded enthusiastically, "Y-yeah, the artwork is amazing," she told Santana.

"What's your favourite?" Santana asked.

"Umm… I don't know I g-guess The Amazing Spiderman at the m-moment," Brittany wasn't sure why Santana was showing any interest at all but it didn't seem like Santana was making fun of her so she told her.

"I saw the trailer for that, it looked pretty good"

"I-it was, I preferred it much m-more to the others, it followed the comic b-books more"

"Maybe I'll watch it then," Santana told her. Brittany was pleasantly surprised when Santana told her that, she couldn't believe that she had managed to get Santana to want to do something even though it was as small as seeing a movie.

"Maybe we could see-" _it together, _Santana was cut off by Brittany's, phone buzzing.

"Sorry that's Sam, he's outside waiting for me."

"Oh okay," they stood up and went to find Alfie to thank him for the lunch, he told Brittany that she could come back anytime and that he really enjoyed seeing Santana again.

Outside Brittany spotted Sam who was straddling the Wolverine, his helmet hanging on his handlebars and hers next to it. She quickly jogged over to him and pulled him into a hello hug before kissing his cheek.

"Hey Sammy, thanks for coming to get me," Brittany told him.

"No probs Britt, who were you having lunch with?"

"Santana"

"No shit! Can I meet her?" Sam asked excitedly.

"I guess," Brittany looked over to Santana who was still walking towards them.

"Cool! How was lunch?" Sam asked bring Brittany's focus back to him.

"It was so good! The guy who owns Alfie's knows Santana so we had free lunch, but the food was so amazing we have to go there soon"

"Okay"

"Promise?"

"Yeah, yeah I promise B," Santana was now close enough to pick up on their conversation, she immediately noticed how relaxed Brittany was around this Sam guy, she didn't even stutter. She looked at Sam, he was okay looking, a bit too much like Justin Bieber the way his hair was styled but he had broad shoulders and muscle, and even though he had huge lips he definitely wasn't ugly.

Santana had seen how Brittany hugged and kissed Sam's cheek when she got to him and it made her unhappy it meant that she wasn't single and also that Brittany had half lied to her, Brittany had said that Sam was just a friend, she didn't say boyfriend.

"T-thanks Santana for taking me o-out to lunch," Santana frowned when she heard Brittany's stutter come back.

"No problem Brittany"

"This is S-Sam," Brittany introduced. Santana plastered a smile on her face and looked at the guppy-faced guy.

"Ugh…gaa…" he uttered before blushing. '_Wow they're so alike' _Santana thought.

"It's nice to meet you Sam," Santana said, she was met by a similar response like before.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow," Santana said her goodbye.

"Okay, bye t-thanks again!" Santana almost, almost leaned forwards and kissed Brittany's cheek but at the last second she stopped herself.

Santana watched as Brittany pulled on her helmet, how she naturally swung her leg over the motorcycle and then finally how she gripped tightly around Sam's waist. Santana never wished so much in her life to be able to switch bodies with someone.

Santana giggled when she swore she heard Brittany shout "BLAST OFF!" as they drove away. Her limo pulled up and she jumped in heading back to the studio. All she could think about was the blonde haired and blue-eyed girl that had just driven off on some other guy's bike.

* * *

**So do you guys like where this is going? I just want to say a massive thanks to all the people who are reading this and any of my other fics! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, you guys are the best! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**So here's the next chapter! I just wanted to clarify on something's cause I seem to be getting some unnecessary hate at the moment. Brittany and Sam are strictly friends! I wouldn't put them together for my life because I hate what Ryan is doing to my favourite couple on glee. Santana is miss reading the signs that is all, I think that r.e.l is the only reviewer who picked up on that, not saying that I am ungrateful for all your reviews, it's good to know where I need to be more clear. To emphasise, I love every single one of your reviews no matter what they say, they are all helpful and wonderful! **

**So after that kind of long rant please read and enjoy :)**

* * *

Santana and Will sat in Studio 5 scratching their heads over the next song called We Found Love. They had been trying to come up with different lyrics for one of the verses for over an hour now and none of the ideas they came up with seemed good enough. Suddenly Santana had an idea.

"Hey Will, maybe we should ask Brittany?" Santana suggested, her quirked an eyebrow at her in question and surprise, "Yeah well you know, she gave really good advice before so she might have an idea now," Santana explained, leaving out the part how she just wanted to see the blonde.

"Okay, good idea, I'll go get her, be back in a few," Will stood up and strode out the door, three and a half minutes later Will walked back in with Brittany following him, not that Santana timed it or anything.

"Hi Brittany," Santana greeted softly. Brittany blushed when Santana spoke to her, she couldn't help it, the Santana Lopez had requested her help on a song. Will's words still rang through her head '_Santana wanted you to come help on the next song'. _Santana _wanted _her to help, she could have asked for anyone else and she chose her. This was one of those rare times that Brittany felt normal and maybe even special, in a good way, and that didn't happen often.

"Hello Santana," Brittany returned.

"Okay, so Brittany, this is the verse that Santana's having some trouble with," Will showed her a piece of paper with the lyrics on them.

"Could y-you sing the verse for me?" Brittany asked, "So I can get a feel of what it's supposed to sound like"

Santana nodded and did as she was told, Brittany's stomach fluttered. Santana had such a beautiful voice and she was singing for her right now even if it was for work.

"Do you have any ideas?" Santana asked after she finished the verse. Brittany thought for a second.

"I have s-some ideas," Brittany nodded.

"Cool, let's hear them," Santana said.

"Y-you want me to sing in front of you?" Brittany asked as she started to internally freak out. '_Holy fucking Green Goblin!' _Brittany shouted inside her head.

Santana noticed the panic in Brittany's eyes so she got up and went over to the scared girl and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to if you don't want to, I just thought it would be easier, that's all," Brittany got more nervous the same time she got more calm. Santana's words eased her a bit but the fact that Santana was actually touching her made her stomach do flips.

"N-no, it's okay, I can sing it for you," Brittany told her, she saw Will over Santana's shoulder smiling encouragingly.

"Okay, lets hear it then," Santana smiled and removed her hand from Brittany's shoulder. They both immediately missed the contact with each other; of course neither said anything about it.

"Okay… umm…" Brittany took a deep breath before letting it out again, she could do this, "_Shine a light through an open door, love a life I will divide, turn away 'cause I need you more, feel the heartbeat in my mind, it's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny, but I've gotta let it go," _After Brittany finished she nervously looked at the floor worried that she didn't do well enough so when she suddenly heard clapping she almost pissed herself. Brittany looked up to see Santana clapping her hands together a smiled on her face.

"Did y-you like it?" Brittany asked.

"Did I like it? I fucking loved it!" Santana exclaimed, "How can you do that? Just make up lyrics like that?" Santana wondered almost to herself.

"I don't know, I j-just can," Brittany shrugged.

"Well, I wish I was as talented as that," Santana said simply.

"T-thanks," Brittany said as she blushed a deep red colour.

"That was amazing Brittany, lets get that written down and recorded," Will praised.

"Thanks Will, I-I'll just go now then," Brittany made to leave, assuming she wasn't needed anymore now that they had what they needed.

"Wait!" Santana stopped her, "Don't go," Santana said, "You know… in case we need help with something else for the song," she quickly added on the end.

"Um Will?" Brittany asked looking towards her boss.

"No that's fine Brittany, you can stay and help," he agreed. Santana turned around and looked down at the papers on her desk to hide the wide smile had that appeared on her face.

* * *

For the rest of the day Brittany sat and watched Santana and Will work their magic giving her input whenever they asked for it.

By the end of the day they had recorded most of the song and were going to finish it tomorrow. Brittany loved helping with the song, she felt like she was actually helping and she couldn't wait until one day she got to do what Will did every single day of her life.

"Brittany," Brittany heard someone call her name, instantly recognising Santana's voice she stopped and spun around so fast she almost lost her balance; luckily she stayed on her feet and didn't fall over that time. Brittany saw Santana jogging to catch up to her; she wondered what Santana needed maybe some help with a new song?

"So are you going home now?" Santana asked surprising Brittany at the simplicity of the question.

"Yeah I a-am," Brittany responded.

"Oh cool me too," Santana said as they walked towards the door. When they got outside Brittany stopped by the door startling Santana who had kept on walking.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked.

"Oh um Sam…he is p-picking me up, we're going out for dinner," Brittany told her. Santana hid her frown.

"Oh that sounds nice, have you guys been dating long?" Brittany tried to contain the laughter that wanted to burst out of her at the question but she couldn't. Her laugh echoed through the parking lot but when Brittany snorted she covered her mouth with her hand in embarrassment.

Santana thought Brittany's snort was adorable and it made her smile herself just hearing the bubbly laughter but Santana couldn't help but wonder what was so funny.

"What's so funny?" Santana asked.

"I told you last w-week that Sam was just my friend"

"I know, you just seem so relaxed around him, you don't stutter when you talk to him and when you told me he was just your friend there seemed to be something else," Santana said all the things she had noticed.

"Okay I-I did lie to you when I said Sam was just my friend," Brittany said, Santana's shoulders deflated but luckily it went unnoticed by Brittany, "Sam's m-my best friend, we've know each other since the b-beginning of university"

"Oh… that's good I guess," Santana said embarrassed that she even doubted Brittany when she said they were just friends.

"Y-yeah, trust me, I would never ever date Sam," Brittany said, Santana picked up on something else, was it disgust?

"Why what's wrong with him?"

"Nothing's wrong with h-him," Brittany shrugged, Sam pulled up on the Wolverine waving at Brittany, he took out the spare helmet.

"Then why wouldn't you date him?" Santana pried before Brittany could leave.

"I-I…" Brittany hesitated but only for a second, she wasn't ashamed of who she was, "I'm gay," and then she was gone, jogging off towards Sam before Santana could even respond. Or blink.

* * *

_'I'm gay'. _Those two words changed a lot in Santana's life. The first thing was that she could no longer sleep, well not last night at least. Those two words kept ringing through her head no matter what she tried. She turned on her state of the art stereo system on full blast but still she could hear Brittany's voice.

Santana couldn't think of anything else, it was completely and utterly distracting and it was showing in her work today. It was the end of the day and they had barely gotten anything done thanks to her.

"Santana are you alright?" Will asked finally.

"What? I'm fine," Santana brushed off. Santana rubbed at her tired eyes, if it weren't for the pounds of make up she had applied this morning the dark bags would be visible underneath them.

"Are you sure? You've been off today"

"Really I'm fine," Santana said shortly.

"Okay but still how about we finish early, you could go home and take a nap or something, you seem tired," Will suggested kind heartedly.

"I think I will, thanks Will," Santana sighed.

"No problem, I'll see you on Monday then," Will packed up his papers, stuffing them in a folder before saying his last goodbye and walking out Studio 5.

Santana was packing her own things away placing them in her bag when she heard a startled squeal from behind her scaring her so much she jumped in her seat banging her knees with the underneath of the table.

Turning around in the swivel chair she was met by her favourite blonde who was dressed in a superman shirt and some ripped and faded blue jeans, her hair was tied in a plait over her shoulder and her glasses were perched high on her nose. She was scuffing her foot on the floor as she looked at her hands.

"I um, Will told me that you had f-finished early, so I came to clean up the room," Brittany explained her appearance.

"I didn't realise that it was part of your job to clean up," Santana said.

"I-It's not, I just do it to help Mary, she's the cleaning lady, she has three other jobs and t-two kids, so I help her sometimes," Brittany rambled. Santana smiled because Brittany was being too cute not to smile then. Santana didn't know anyone else who would clean up after other people and not get paid for it just to help another person.

"Oh well it's not that dirty in here so I think you're okay," Santana said standing up.

"Okay then I guess I'll see you l-later then Santana," she said before walking back out.

Santana heard a loud thump and then a painful grunt. Jumping up Santana all but sprinted out the door of Studio 5 knowing it was Brittany to have fallen over, who else would it be?

As Santana ran out the door she almost tripped over Brittany who had happened to fall over right outside of Studio 5. Santana jumped over Brittany before she could trip on her or kick her by accident.

"Are you all right?" Santana asked the fallen girl, Santana grouched down to help Brittany up who was currently lying on her stomach.

"I-" Brittany tried to speak but it came out coarse and raspy then led to a massive coughing fit, she wasn't surprised she just had the wind knocked out of her. Santana helped Brittany sit up then gently rubbed her back to sooth her coughs. Eventually they subsided leaving a flustered Brittany sitting on the floor.

"You good now?" Santana asked.

"Yeah thanks," Brittany responded, "I umm tripped over the…" Brittany looked at the floor where she had tripped, "the uhh… nothing," Brittany blushed when she figured she had just tripped up on her own feet.

"Here lets get you up," Santana stood up and pulled Brittany to her feet. Santana jumped back from Brittany after a minute when she realised she was still holding her. Santana rubbed her hands over her thighs nervously.

"Thank you Santana, I'll see you t-tomorrow, oh well Monday I guess," Brittany said when she remembered it was the weekend tomorrow. Brittany turned to leave but Santana stopped her.

"Well I was actually wondering if you wanted to do something this weekend?" Santana blurt out making Brittany's eyes widen.

"W-what?" Brittany asked sure she hadn't heard Santana right.

"Oh you know I'm… having a party! Yeah, I'm having a party and I was wondering if you wanted to come?" Santana wanted to face palm herself for acting so stupid and nervous, she never got nervous.

"You want me," she pointed to herself, "To go to one of your b-big celebrity parties?" She asked almost to herself.

"Yes?"

"Are you sure, you d-don't sound sure. Because I'll understand if you don't really, I never get invited to stuff…"

"No, no! I do want you to come, yeah"

"O-okay, when is it?"

"Give me your number and I'll text you the details," Santana offered. Brittany quickly rambled off her number, surprised she remembered it under pressure. Santana tapped on her phone then Brittany's phone buzzed.

"There now you have my number too, I'll see you on Sunday," Santana said, she turning and walking away before she could make anything else up.

"_Now all I have to do is plan a party," _Santana thought.

* * *

The party was in full swing. It was at Santana's huge house and it was practically filled with people. There were a bunch of celebrities that Santana had met or worked with and their friends as well as Santana's own friends who had brought friends. To sum it up the place was fucking packed.

Her living room had been transformed into a bar/ dance floor; she even had changing colour and strobe lights. Outside the pool had floating lights decorating it and there were huge speakers everywhere blaring out music.

Brittany still hadn't arrived yet and Santana was starting to worry that she wasn't showing up. On Saturday Santana had texted Brittany the time and the place. Brittany had text back '_can I bring someone?_' Of course Santana had said yes, although she didn't really want Sam at her party, even though she knew Brittany and him weren't a couple their closeness still annoyed the hell out of her.

Santana wandered through her house to her the front door to see if Brittany had come in. The security at the door knew who she was and knew she was bringing a friend so Santana had no doubt that Brittany couldn't get in.

Finally Santana saw her. She looked absolutely stunning. Instead of her usual baggy and ripped clothes Brittany was dressed in a tight silvers sequin tank top, a black body con skirt and black wedges. Her hair was tied up in a loose messy bun. What surprised Santana the most was the fact that Brittany's usual thick black rimmed glasses were gone and replaced with contacts so she could see Brittany's stunning blue eyes. Santana had no idea Brittany could dress up like this, and to be honest she looked smoking hot! Santana would have never been able to tell that Brittany had such an amazing body from the previous clothes she's seen the girl in.

That was when she noticed the person who had her arm linked with Brittany's. Santana had never wished so hard that it was Sam there instead of the short brunette that was clinging to her arm instead.

Brittany had brought a date. Santana didn't know why it surprised her so much that Brittany had brought someone with her, a _girl _with her. She had just assumed it was going to be Sam; he was pretty much the only other person that Brittany ever talked about.

The short brunette whispered something in Brittany's ear and Brittany whispered back, Santana wanted nothing else than to know what they were talking about just then. Brittany kissed the girl on the cheek then the brunette let go of her arm and drifted off in the direction of the bar.

Santana decided to make her move towards Brittany then, before the evil midget bitch came back.

"Hey Brittany!" Santana shouted over the music.

"Oh hi S-Santana! I didn't think I would see you," Brittany yelled back.

"Why wouldn't you see me?"

"What?" Brittany asked unable to hear what was being said to her.

"Come this way." Brittany didn't hear what Santana said to her again but then Santana grabbed her arm and started leading her somewhere so she figured it had something to do with that. They made there way through the bodies and out a door, which lead to a balcony over looking the pool, it was much quieter although the music was still pretty loud.

"That's better, I asked why wouldn't you see me?" Santana repeated.

"Oh well I a-assumed that you would be busy with you're friends or your boyfriend so y-yeah…" she drifted off.

"I wouldn't have invited you then not talked to you"

"Oh right, s-sorry"

"You don't have to say sorry Brittany"

"Oh sorry. I umm… sorry for saying sorry. Okay I'm going to shut up now," Brittany blushed.

Santana giggled at Brittany's silliness, "You look really nice by the way," Santana told her. Brittany looked at the ground; Sam had told her that since she was going to a celebrity party she had to look hot so he took her to his friend Kurt to get her a hot outfit for the night. She almost didn't wear it, she felt so self-conscious but Sam convinced her that if she didn't she would stick out even more.

"T-thanks, you do too," Brittany told Santana, Santana was dressed in a strapless royal blue dress that stopped just above her knee, when Brittany first saw Santana she almost fainted because of how amazing she looked.

"So who's your friend you brought with you? Your girlfriend?" Santana tried to ask casually.

"No, that's my friend Rachel. Oh sh-she's probably looking for me right now," Brittany said worriedly.

Out of the corner of her eye Santana spotted Rachel talking and laughing to the football player Finn Hudson.

"I think she's okay," Santana said pointing to Rachel.

"Oh good, I was w-worried then," Brittany sighed.

"Do you want a drink or something?" Santana asked.

"I don't r-really drink alcohol," Brittany told her.

"Do you want something else then?"

"No I'm good thanks," Brittany started tapping her foot to the song that just started; it was one of her favourites.

"It looks like someone wants to dance," Santana smirked.

"I d-don't dance," Brittany stammered, Brittany loved to dance but she didn't want to make a fool of herself by falling over in front of everyone.

"Everyone likes to dance, come on, I won't let you fall," Santana said practically reading Brittany's mind.

Before Brittany could answer Santana was pulling her back through the house and to the dance floor. Santana leaned up to talk into Brittany's ear.

"Just relax, feel the music," Santana told her but all that was running through Brittany's head was '_holy shit I'm about to dance with Santana Lopez'_

Brittany took a shaky breath, she needed to relax. She subtly nodded her head to the beat then started to dance. Santana was already dancing in front of her, she was a natural at dancing and Brittany couldn't help but stare at how Santana moved her body.

Brittany thought back to when she would just dance in Mike's studios by herself, how free and fun it was. Swaying her hips to the beat Brittany did the basic dance moves.

Santana couldn't take her eyes off the blonde, who knew she could dance like this. Santana was finding more and more about the blonde all the time and all she wanted to do was get to know all the other little parts about her, like what her favourite colour was or how old was she when she skipped her first stone, those stupid things she shouldn't care about but does.

Santana saw Brittany getting into the dancing now, she could even see a few other people watching her as they danced around her. Santana saw one guy stalking over to her so before he could get to her Santana quickly grabbed onto Brittany's hips. Brittany froze for a second at the contact but when Santana started dancing with her Brittany relaxed again. As they guy scowled and walked away Santana smirked at her victory, '_holy shit I'm dancing with Brittany' _Santana thought.

As they danced their bodies started to gravitate closer and closer to each other and soon they were practically grinding up against each other. The song changed and suddenly it dawned on Brittany what she was doing.

"I'm g-going to get a drink," Brittany said quickly before scurrying off towards the bar. Santana tried to follow but a dancing couple got in her way. By the time she got to the bar Brittany wasn't there anymore, Santana scanned the crowd just in time to see a mass of blonde hair disappear around the corner to the balcony. Santana followed, shoving people out the way, not caring how famous or important they were.

She stumbled out onto the balcony to find Brittany leaning on the railing swirling her bottle of water.

"Hey Brittany," Santana said making Brittany jump but she didn't turn around, "Why did you run away?"

"I-I'm confused," Brittany muttered quietly. Santana went and stood next to Brittany mimicking her position.

"About what?"

"You." Brittany said simply, "I've n-never been in this situation before and I don't know how to tell what you're trying to say"

"Look at me Brittany," Brittany did and Santana could easily see the confusion and pain behind in Brittany's eyes as they weren't covered by her thick lenses, "I asked you to come to this party for a reason"

"W-what's that?" Instead of answering Santana leaned forwards and captured Brittany's lips with her own. But as soon as it happened Brittany was jerking away, she dropped her bottle, its contents spilling all over the floor and then she ran. She ran through the busy house and out the front door without a word. Santana got over her shock after a minute but by the time she got to the front door Brittany was nowhere in sight. She went up to the security guard by the door.

"Did you see a blonde girl run past here?"

"Yes, she's gone Ms. Lopez"

She's gone.

* * *

**Dun dun duuun! Cliffhanger! Yeah I hate them too but I thought it was dramatic. So what did you guys think?**

**I just want to say a huge thank you to all who is reading this, thank you so much!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Hey guys thank you so much for all the support you are giving this story, I really appreciate everything. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't have any songs in this chapter but I'm using this disclaimer for the whole fic, I own none of the songs, they are all owned by their respectful artists **

* * *

This is the first day that Brittany came into work on the actual time she is supposed to, not half an hour early like usual. The main reason, she wants to avoid Santana like the plague.

Yesterday had been the party and Brittany hadn't thought about anything else since. It was a good thing that Rachel went home with that Finn guy because Brittany completely forgot about her until this morning. She couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. Santana had kissed her. Like properly fucking kissed her on the mouth! There was no way that the kiss was real, Brittany knew this, some one like Brittany never got someone like Santana, they were from different worlds and Brittany didn't want to get her hopes up for some practical joke.

Brittany spun around when she heard the door open, her heart hammering in her chest; she relaxed when she saw it was only Will.

"There you are Brittany! Late I see," he joked.

"Y-yeah sorry…"

"I'm just kidding Brittany, you're actually not early for once, good for you," he said as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge, "So can you come with me to Studio 5 quickly, I want to see what you think of part of Santana's song"

Brittany froze, "I-I uhh… is Santana here, yet?" Brittany asked.

"No not yet, but don't worry she should be here soon"

"Okay then," Brittany nodded. Will gave her a weird look but led them to Studio 5 without asking anything.

They walked in and Will showed Brittany the sheet of music he had been working on.

"Okay so this part here-" the door burst open.

"I know I'm late Will, there was traff…" Santana's eyes widened when she saw Brittany standing in the middle of the room. She thought she was at least going to have some more time to prepare until this moment, "…ic"

"That's fine Santana, I was just asking Brittany about something," he responded completely unaware of the growing tension in the room.

"Will, could me and Brittany have a moment please," Santana asked not taking her eyes off Brittany. Brittany turned her face pleading for Will to say no.

"Yeah sure, I need to talk to Emma anyway, be back in twenty," Will smiled as he strolled out the room, the door clicked close behind them, other than that no other sound could be heard.

"I t-think I'm going to go now," Brittany said almost a whisper.

"No," Santana said, it came out harsher than she expected, "I'm mean, don't go, I need to talk to you"

"I-I…"

"Please Brittany," Santana asked softly.

"I don't know w-what to say," Brittany looked at the ground, unable to make eye contact.

"You could start by telling me why you ran away," Santana suggested as she placed her bag on the floor.

"It's a long story"

"Will said we have twenty minutes"

"F-fine," Brittany gave in, "It started in high school," Brittany waited for a second to see if Santana would interrupt, she didn't. "I was one of the only o-out girls in the whole school and I was, well am, a complete nerd so y-you could say I got bullied on a regular basis," Brittany laughed but it was completely void of any happiness. "I didn't really have any friends so when this girl asked me out you could guess that I was the happiest girl in the world. She was a c-cheerleader her name was Alex, that should have probably made me suspect something but I was so happy I wasn't thinking properly. The next w-weekend she took me to a house party, I'd never been to one before so I was kind of nervous but I wanted to go with Alex so I said I would go and I was to a-afraid to say I didn't want to cause what if she changed her mind and didn't want to go out with me.

"At the party Alex was with me the whole time, she d-ddanced with me, she talked to me and she was the sweetest p-person ever. I thought she really liked me," Brittany said sadly, "Then half way through the party she leaned into kiss me," Santana froze at those words, she didn't like the idea of anyone else kissing Brittany, "But I turned my head so she a-asked if I wanted to go somewhere more private and I said okay. She led me outside to the backyard. I thought I was going to have my first kiss; it d-didn't turn out like that.

"All of the cheerleaders came out of where they were hiding. They threw eggs at me. I t-thought Alex might help but she didn't do anything, she just stood there and watched. She didn't like me; it was just some mean p-prank on the school loser. Last night, it just felt too similar. The next day at school Alex came up to me, she told me she wasn't gay and that it was just a dare and that she would never date scum like me even if she was, I didn't talk to her again." Brittany finished with tears in her eyes but she refused to let them fall, she had already spent to many days and nights crying over that moment.

"I would never do that Brittany," Santana told her.

"I've never even been on a d-date before Santana! Someone like me never gets the girl. Especially not the beautiful and famous Santana Lopez"

"Brittany I really like you," Santana said, "I don't care that you haven't been on a date before"

"You can't l-like me…"

"Yes, I do"

"You have a b-boyfriend," Brittany said, now Santana was confused.

"What?"

"That was another reason why I left, I didn't want to make you c-cheat on him"

"I don't have a boyfriend!"

"When I told you I brought Rachel with me because I thought you were going to h-hang out with you friends and boyfriend and not me, you didn't deny it," Brittany pointed out. Santana thought back to yesterday night.

_"Oh well I a-assumed that you would be busy with you're friends or your boyfriend so y-yeah…" she drifted off._

_"I wouldn't have invited you then not talked to you"_

_"Oh right, s-sorry"_

_"You don't have to say sorry Brittany"_

_"Oh sorry. I umm… sorry for saying sorry. Okay I'm going to shut up now,"_

Santana froze; she didn't tell Brittany that she didn't have a boyfriend. She completely forgot that Brittany had even said that, she was too excited that Brittany decided to turn up. She needed to fix this.

"I don't have a boyfriend Brittany," Santana repeated.

"But you-"

"I made a mistake, I didn't even remember you saying boyfriend.

"I didn't even knew you l-liked girls," Brittany said, "When I told you I was gay you didn't say a-anything"

"It's not something that I broadcast, I don't want it to ruin my career before it even really sets off," Santana explained, with anyone else she would never even be uttering these words but with Brittany it was easy, she felt safe.

"Then why are you telling me these things, if you don't want to broadcast anything"

"It's crazy, I know, but for some reason I think you're worth it," Santana responded almost shyly with a glint in her eye.

"You do?"

"Mm hmm"

"Why?" Brittany asked simply.

"Why?"

"Why do you think I'm worth it?"

"There's a lot of reasons. I don't understand some of them, I tried to push away my feelings for you Brittany but I just can't and when I saw you with Rachel at the party and I thought she was your date it almost killed me. Everything you do Brittany, I just can't get enough of it. How you stutter when you talk, how you're the nicest person in the world to everyone, how you push you're glasses up on your nose, how you dress. I could go on and on," Santana walked the short distance so she was stood right in front of Brittany.

"Y-you really think all those things?"

"And more," Santana said truthfully.

"I still don't understand, you could have anyone in the world and y-you chose me"

"Not everyone in the world is you," Santana replied softly. She moved closer and closer towards Brittany until they were only a breath apart. Brittany was motionless because of a mix of excitement and nerves.

"Do you want me to stop?" Santana whispered, her lips ghosting over Brittany's. Brittany shook her head but only a little bit, unable to form coherent words. Brittany closed her eyes waiting for the kiss but when it didn't happen after a few seconds Brittany opened her eyes. Santana was still there a smile on her lips.

"Kiss me," Santana ordered.

Brittany didn't hesitate. She crashed their lips together. Brittany was clumsy from not being very practiced but it still made Santana buzz and she loved it.

The door opened and they jumped apart quicker than Brittany could say back in a Flash, "Hey sorry I was longer than I said I was going to be," Will said as he walked back in, "Are you guys okay?" He asked taking in Santana and Brittany's red faces and startled expressions.

"I-I ugh… there was a s-spider," Brittany stammered. Santana was glad that it was Brittany to speak first because if she had spoken then she was sure she would have stuttered as well. Santana nodded in agreement deciding it was best to not try and speak.

"Oh okay, you got it right?" he asked looking worriedly at the floor.

"Yeah," Brittany said, "Well I'll be going now or do you still need h-help Will?" Brittany asked.

"Oh no it's fine now that Santana's here," Will dismissed as he sat down at the desk.

"Okay, see you later th-then," Brittany said. Just as Brittany was leaving Santana sent her a wink causing the blonde to blush harder than she was at almost being caught kissing.

_HOLY FUCKING SPIDERMAN! I JUST KISSED SANTANA LOPEZ! _

Brittany jumped up in the air and started dancing around. She couldn't contain her energy.

Someone cleared their throat, "Britt?" Joe asked curiously, Brittany froze on the spot.

"What are you doing?"

"I was… t-there was a spider!" Brittany shouted the first thing that came to mind and sprinted down the hall eager to get out of yet another awkward situation.

* * *

Santana found Brittany in the storage room checking the instruments for any harm and writing down the damage on a clipboard. Quietly Santana snuck up behind her and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist. What she wasn't expecting was to be elbowed in the stomach.

"Ugh!" Santana groaned releasing her hands from Brittany's waist and clutching her stomach, "Fuck"

"Oh my God, S-Santana! I'm so sorry!" Brittany gasped.

"Shit that hurt like a mother fucker!" Santana moaned.

"I d-didn't know it was you! I'm so s-sorry!"

"It's fine Brittany," Santana grated out. A minute later Santana could stand up straight but she was still gripping her sore stomach. Who knew the nerd could pack such a punch.

"Do you treat everyone who gives you a hug like that?" Santana teased through a wince.

"I wasn't expecting a h-hug, I thought you w-were a murder or a rapist"

"You sure know how to compliment the ladies," Santana smirked.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't mean it li-"

"I was just kidding Britt," Santana said, Brittany grinned when she heard the nickname, it sounded nice coming off Santana's lips, then again she was sure anything that Santana said would sound amazing.

"Oh…I knew that"

"I came in here to ask you something," Santana said walking towards Brittany but had to stop from the pain in her stomach, "Ow"

"Oh my god, I really hurt you didn't I?" Brittany said worried.

Suddenly Santana had an idea, "It's fine, ah shit," Santana said although it didn't hurt as much as she was laying on.

"Do you need i-ice or something?" Brittany asked.

"Could you help me to my limo?" Santana asked.

"Of course!" Brittany immediately pulled one of Santana's arms over her shoulder and wrapped her arm around Santana's waist. Santana leaned into Brittany a bit more than she had too.

"Thanks"

"It's the l-least I could do"

"It's really sweet"

"I-is there anything else you need?" Brittany asked. Santana smiled, perfect.

"I know it's a lot to ask but do you think you could come over and help me home, I don't know if I can move very much," Santana said faking a wince.

"Yeah! I feel so bad, I didn't mean to h-hit you!"

"I know, come on, help me to my car then go tell Will you've finished for the day"

"Oh shit I forgot a-about work," Brittany scolded herself, she never forgot work.

"Just tell him you're helping me from home," Santana suggested. Brittany nodded; it was a pretty good idea.

Brittany helped Santana into the car then ran back inside to tell Will about going with Santana, he said it was fine which Brittany was ecstatic about. That's what she loved about Will he was so easy going. A few minutes later Brittany came jogging out of the building, Santana opened the door for her and Brittany climbed in.

The drive to Santana's house didn't seem to take very long, 45 minutes at the most but it felt like less that. In the beginning Brittany caught up with how Peter was doing but they soon ran out of things to talk about. Santana and Brittany on the other hand found that they could talk with no awkward silences and if there was on it wasn't awkward at all, only calm and easy.

They drove up the long driveway that went to Santana's house. When they stopped Peter got out the car and opened the door for them.

"Thanks P-Peter," Brittany smiled. She assisted Santana out the car by clasping her arms around Santana's waist and taking her bag for her.

"You okay?" Brittany asked gently.

"I'm good," Santana started to walk towards the main doubled doors to her house but Brittany stopped her.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Don't you have something to say to Peter?" Brittany asked.

"No…" Santana said confused as to what Brittany was doing.

"San." Santana couldn't help but grin at the way Brittany said her name but she still had no idea what Brittany was going on about.

"I seriously have no idea what you're talking about right now"

"R-really?" Brittany asked incredulously.

"Yes!" Brittany rolled her eyes and leaned over to whisper in Santana's ear. Santana almost didn't hear what Brittany had said, she was too distracted by the fact Brittany's mouth was so close to her.

"I never say that though," Santana said.

"Never?" Brittany asked and Santana shook her head.

"Well you sh-should"

"Brittany, do I have to?" Santana whined like a child.

"Yes," Brittany replied.

"Fine." Santana cleared her throat and turned to Peter. "Thank you for driving me Pablo"

"Santana Lopez," Brittany said sternly.

"Thanks for driving me Peter," Santana said almost sincerely. Peter grinned at Brittany then nodded at Santana.

"It was my pleasure, Ms Lopez. Brittany," He said goodbye before getting back into the limo and driving off.

Brittany helped Santana up the few steps to her door and then held her when she unlocked the door.

As soon as Santana had closed and locked the door Brittany felt Santana put less weight on her.

Brittany being confused started to ask, "What a-are you doi-"

"I'm not really hurt that bad…"

"Then why-"

"I just wanted you to myself where we can be alone…" Santana said placing a hand on Brittany's arm and looking into her eyes. Brittany's breath hitched.

"Oh"

"What do you think about that?" Santana flirted, her lips dangerously close to Brittany's.

"I think… I need to pee!" Brittany squeaked.

Brittany took off down the hall leaving Santana by herself. When Brittany didn't come back after a few minutes, Santana went looking for her. After checking the nearest three bathrooms Santana decided too look in the place she was sure to find Brittany.

Santana stepped out onto the balcony; she immediately set her eyes on Brittany who was in a similar position to what Santana found her like before. Her arms were rested on the rail and leaning on them, her head slightly hanging.

"Britt?" Santana called, Brittany didn't jump that time, she heard Santana open the door, "You okay?"

"Sorry I r-ran again"

"I know I was coming on kind of strong. It's just that I've never really done feelings; I don't know how to act. With all the other guys I've been with that's how they liked me to be."

"Why d-did you bring me to your house if you're not hurt? Did you want to sleep with me?" Brittany asked bluntly.

If Santana had been drinking something she was sure it would be covering Brittany right now, "No of course not!" Santana exclaimed, "I just wanted to be with you, somewhere I know no ones watching us," Santana said softly. Santana went up to Brittany so their sides were almost touching.

"I'm sorry I was so strong, can you forgive me?" The sorry came easily off Santana's lips, so much easier than she would have imagined it too. That was the first time Santana could remember saying sorry to someone for a long time, probably too long to be normal.

"Yeah but can we g-go slowly please? I-I've never had a girlfriend before or anything remotely like this and it's kind of overwhelming, especially because it's you," Brittany admitted.

"We can go slow." Santana agreed, "I think that's for the best. I've never done this before either. And I'm scared, I'm scared at what this will do to yours and my career, some people in our business don't like people like us"

"I know but we'll f-figure it out together"

"Together, how about we go inside?" Santana suggested. Brittany nodded and they headed into the kitchen. It was huge, like properly huge, all of the utensils were made of stainless steal and the surfaces were all black marble.

"Do you want a drink?" Santana asked.

"Yes please," Brittany said, Santana went over to her fridge and pulled open the door reaching inside she went to grab two bottles of water but gasped when her stomach panged with pain.

"Shit!" Santana panted, Brittany heard enough pain in Santana's voice to know it was real this time, she rushed over to Santana.

"Are y-you okay?" Brittany asked her hands wrapped securely around Santana's waist.

"I'm- I'm fine," Santana winced. Santana realised how close they suddenly were, "I know you said we should take things slow but-" Santana was cut off by Brittany's soft lips. Brittany herself was completely shocked by her bold move; she was never one to do something like that, let alone to Santana Lopez! But when Santana eagerly responded to the kiss Brittany didn't regret her move.

"Stay over tonight," Santana asked feeling Brittany tense Santana added quickly, "We won't do anything, I just want to hold you," Santana said, she knew she was moving so much faster than Brittany was but she didn't care in that moment, she never wanted to let Brittany go.

"Umm…"

"You don't have to," Santana said disappointment clear in her voice.

"No, I w-want to" Brittany rushed.

"Are you sure? Because I don't want you to do something you're not ready for"

"N-No, I want too. I'll stay over"

* * *

**Hmm so there is the next chapter. Tell me what you think. I personally think that this isn't one of my best but I guess you guys are the judge of that. Please don't be too mean, I'm fine with helpful criticism but some stuff i don't like :) **

**If you guys really don't like it I might take it down and re-write it... it depends.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Hey guys, sorry about the late update. I have no reason other than I just kept getting distracted by life. Anyway please enjoy, for all those who don't like Brittany's stuttering it gets explained in this chapter.**

**Please read and enjoy :)**

Santana reached out her hand tentatively and grasped Brittany's hand in hers. She was never usually shy but for some reason Brittany had that effect on her. Santana almost sighed with relief when Brittany didn't jerk her hand away in disgust, she didn't know why she expected something like that to happen, she was just thinking of the worst things possible that could happen. Brittany smiled at her and squeezed her hand gently back, it made Santana's stomach turn but in a good way.

Brittany had asked to be shown around Santana house. Although it couldn't really be called that, it was more like a mansion. Brittany didn't know why one person needed so much space but it was awesome nether the less.

The whole house was decorated in a modern way but it was stylishly mixed with other more antique furniture. It had all of the new technology including a state of the art sound system that played around the whole house. Unlike the last time Brittany was in Santana's house, it wasn't crowded with people and the living room had been converted back to it's regular state. There was a massive U shaped sofa in front of a huge TV screen that covered the majority of one wall that used a projector to work like at the movie theatre. All of the floors were dark wood and most of the walls were beige or cream coloured. The living room was the centre of the house and coming off it was the kitchen, two toilets, a hallway leading to the laundry room and a pantry, there was a cellar where Santana kept wine and other fancy alcohol. Upstairs there was Santana's bedroom including 5 other guest rooms and another living room type room that could be used as well.

Outside was a whole different matter. There was a stone patio with a massive infinity pool. Around it were 7 white sun beds and umbrellas as well as a small building where she kept floatation devices and fresh towels. There was a barbeque area that she only ever used when her parents came around because her father liked to barbeque.

Santana's stomach although still slightly painful started to dull down until she could barely feel it anymore. It probably was just the shock of it that made it hurt more and Brittany's presence made her forget everything that was bad.

It took about an hour to show Brittany everything and Brittany, to say the least, was thoroughly impressed. Even though Brittany was impressed though, she couldn't imagine living in a place like this, she likes to be able to have her own small space and with somewhere as big as Santana's house she wouldn't feel like it was hers, more like a hotel or something.

"I can't b-believe you live here all by yourself," Brittany said.

"It's alright," Santana shrugged.

"Don't you get lonely?" Brittany asked.

"Sometimes but usually Quinn is here or some of my other friends," Santana told her.

"Oh! D-did I interrupt your plans or something? Were they going to come over?" Brittany asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Britt," Santana soothed, "They weren't going to come over, plus I would rather spend my time with you anyway," she flirted making Brittany blush.

"O-oh," Brittany stuttered unsure what to say, she wasn't usually in this position and she didn't know how to flirt, "Me too?" She responded, it came out more like a question. Santana giggled.

"It's okay Britt, I'll teach you how to flirt one day," Santana told her.

"That would b-be good," Brittany responded seriously.

"So… do you want to watch a movie or something?" Santana suggested.

"Okay," Brittany agreed easily.

"Do you want to get changed into something more comfy, we could have a movie marathon or something," Brittany nodded in response.

"Okay cool, follow me," Santana led Brittany to her room on the second floor.

When Santana had shown Brittany around before they only passed her room before, so when Santana pushed open the door Brittany was more than excited to see what it looked like… not that she had ever stayed up imagining what it was like. Okay, that's a lie, she totally has done that but she can't be blamed for it. Santana has been her number one celebrity crush for ages now; she was bound to think about it at least once…twice… okay nine times.

Santana's room was exactly what Brittany had expected. The walls were a deep red colour, the carpet was cream and there was a huge double bed in the middle of the massive room. There was another set of double doors that Brittany assumed led to a walk in closet and there was two square windows lining the right side of the room. All of the furniture was dark brown including the bed, which was covered in black sheets.

"Wow… this is totally what I imagined it like…" Brittany muttered to herself quietly.

"What was that?" Santana asked as she headed to her closet.

"N-nothing!" Brittany squeaked her cheeks flushing red with embarrassment at Santana almost hearing her. Thankfully, Santana wasn't looking in her direction so she had enough time to cool her burning face.

"Okay," Santana drawled out not really believing it was nothing but she chose to drop it.

Brittany peaked inside of Santana's closet as she pulled the double door open. She almost feinted because of the sheer mass of clothing present in one place at the same time, other than an actual clothes shop.

There were shelves and drawers lining the walls filled with clothes, there were places to hang dresses up and even a whole wall dedicated to shoes. Who needed that many? But oh my god was it cool. Brittany had never imagined that she would actually ever have the chance to go into Santana's house let alone borrow her clothes and watch movies with her! And now it was all happening at once, Brittany pinched her arm while Santana wasn't looking just to make sure she wasn't dreaming. One time she actually did have a dream like this and she was thoroughly disappointed when she woke up only to find it was a dream.

"Hey Britt!" Santana called, "Do you mind what you wear?" she asked.

"No, anything's g-good!" Brittany responded. Not a minute later, Santana wandered back out of her closet changed into some black sweats and a t-shirt, in her hand was some similar clothing. She handed them to Brittany who took them gratefully.

"Thanks," They stood there for a moment, Brittany was trying to decide whether or not to change right there in front of Santana or go into a bathroom and change. She didn't really want to get changed in front of the other girl, Brittany always felt self-conscious of what she looked like but she didn't want to seem like freak and demand somewhere else to change.

"Oh sorry," Santana turned around, sensing Brittany's inner turmoil.

Brittany felt a little better without Santana's eyes on her but she still turned around, she felt safer like that.

As Brittany stripped off her clothes Santana took a sneaky peek over her shoulder, she couldn't help it, any other human being would do the same if their crush were changing right behind them, it's a fact.

Santana covered her mouth with her hand to muffle a gasp. Brittany had stripped off her shirt and was only in her bra. She was already changed into the sweat pants and was currently pulling the t-shirt over her head. What surprised Santana was the toned muscle that was evident on Brittany's back. It rippled slightly when she lifted the shirt over her head to pull it on. Santana knew that Brittany had a nice body because of the party but she never realised how _nice._ Santana was almost sad when Brittany tugged the shirt the rest of the way down covering the creamy skin. She quickly turned her head back around so she wouldn't be caught snooping.

"F-finished," Brittany announced, Santana turned around fully, admiring how Brittany looked in her clothes.

"Wow, you look better in my clothes than I do," Santana complimented. Brittany's cheeks tinged red.

"Th-thanks"

"So, I have a bunch of movies downstairs, I was thinking we could grab some blankets and watch them down there?"

"Sounds g-good"

They went down stairs grabbing a blanket from a cupboard on the way down. Santana got them can's of coke and sprite figuring that Brittany wouldn't want any alcohol. After a short debate they settled on watching one of Santana's favourite movies 'Blades of Glory'. Brittany had never seen it and Santana insisted that she hasn't lived until she has.

They settled next to each other on the huge sofa sharing the blanket, they weren't touching but they were close, through most of the movie Santana wanted to reach out and hold Brittany's hand or rest her head on her shoulder, any physical contact really.

Brittany ended up loving the movie; it was a close fourth behind The Amazing Spiderman, The Avengers Assemble and Thor. Brittany cracked up in the scene when Chazz was being chased by Stranz and how they couldn't walk right when they weren't on the ice. Brittany was pretty sure she snorted like ten times during that part but it was just so damn funny.

"So I'm guessing you liked it," Santana said as the credits rolled across the screen.

"Yeah, it was r-really good," Brittany told her, "It was so funny"

"I still can't believe you haven't seen it before"

"I didn't think it l-looked that goo when it came out, I guess I was w-wrong," Brittany shrugged. There was a couple moments of silence, although it wasn't uncomfortable, Santana was trying to figure out if the question she wanted to ask was appropriate for the little amount of time they knew each other.

"W-what are you thinking about?" Brittany questioned.

"I was just wondering…it doesn't matter," Santana finished quickly.

"No you can ask m-me," Brittany pushed.

"Okay…I was just wondering why you have a stutter and when it started," Santana asked hesitantly afraid Brittany was sensitive about the topic.

"I don't really kn-know," Brittany shrugged, "I guess it started in the beginning of h-high school, maybe a bit before," Santana waited for Brittany to continue, "I was always bullied a lot, p-pretty much my whole life, it was because I was different, it just s-started one day. At first it wasn't very bad but then people started to make fun of me for it along with everything else about m-me and it got worse."

"But you don't stutter in front of Sam," Brittany pointed out.

"I know, I don't stutter in front of my family and some of my best friends as well, I just feel r-really comfortable with them now. It took a while but I only stutter in front of strangers and people I don't know really well, it also gets worse when I'm nervous or scared," Brittany explained, she didn't have a problem with people knowing why she stuttered but not many people bothered to ask.

Santana felt a twinge in her chest. Brittany didn't feel comfortable around her, Santana knew that Brittany didn't mean it like that but she could help but feel a sad that Brittany wasn't relaxed with her.

"So you don't feel comfortable with me?" Santana asked.

Brittany blushed when she realised what she had implied, "It's not that, it's j-just that we only met a little while ago and we don't really know each other that well and you're kinda sorta famous. It's a little i-intimidating sometimes and I'm still surprised that you even like me." Brittany confessed.

"I know we only met a little while ago Britt," Santana said, she turned to face Brittany one arm resting on the back of the sofa, "But it feels like I've known you so much longer and just because I'm famous doesn't change how I feel about you," Santana said with so much sincerity Brittany had trouble doubting her at all.

"It's just strange, a couple m-months ago I was just your fan and now I'm sitting in your house and I've k-kissed you twice. It's a lot to get my head around. Before when I dreamt of meeting you, it never e-ended up like this"

"Do you like how it ended up?" Brittany nodded not trusting her words.

"Me too. I couldn't imagine it any other way. And about the not knowing each other very well, we can easily fix that," Santana said determinedly.

"H-how?"

"You can ask me any ten questions at all and I'll answer them all 100% truthfully, no matter what they are and I get ask you ten," Santana suggested.

"Okay that s-sounds easy enough," Brittany agreed.

"You first"

"Umm o-okay… how old were when you r-realised you wanted to be a singer?" Brittany asked.

"You could ask anything about me and that's what you want to know? You could look that up on the internet," Santana said, she didn't ask it meanly, she was genuinely curious, anyone else on the planet would be asking for her deepest darkest secrets right now if they were given the chance.

"I know, but I want to get to know you and l-looking something up online isn't getting to know a person," Santana was pleasantly surprised, this was something that she really liked about Brittany, even though Brittany knew she was famous it didn't affect her that much, except for the occasional falling over that is.

"Oh, well I always knew I loved singing. At first I was set on being a doctor, my mom and dad are doctors so it always seemed like the right choice but then I was forced to join our schools glee club because my cheerleading coach wanted to take them down from the inside out, don't ask, she just hated glee club for some reason. And I guess from that I realised that that was what I wanted to do with my life. My parents didn't care, they just want me to be happy and now they're really proud of me."

"That's really c-cool of them," Brittany smiled.

"Yeah, I love them."

"You're turn," Brittany said.

"Okay… did you always want to be a music producer?" Santana asked imitating Brittany's question.

"Yes," Brittany replied.

"That's it? That's all you're going to tell me?"

"I answered it 100% t-truthfully," Brittany reminded.

"Come on Britt, that's not fair," Santana whined.

"Fine," Brittany sighed, "I always loved m-music but when I told my parents, who are divorced by the way, my dad was s-supportive but my mom wanted me to go to Stanford so that's what I did to make her proud of m-me. Then after I graduated my dad helped me g-get a job at McKinley Studios. I don't… I don't really talk to my mom that much for that reason, I was always sort of a f-failure to her," Brittany shrugged sadly. Santana really regretted asking that question. She put her hand on Brittany's thigh reassuringly.

"I'm sorry Brittany, I shouldn't have pushed you to talk about it when you didn't want to," Santana said softly but the seriousness was clear in her voice.

"It's okay I'm u-used to it now," Santana was about to talk again but Brittany cut her off, "Anyway it's my turn to ask a question"

Santana decided to drop the subject, "Okay, shoot"

"Are y-you… gay? Or do you l-like both?" Brittany asked nervously, she didn't know if Santana was comfortable talking about this, she wasn't out after all.

Santana considered lying, it was never easy for her to talk about this after hiding it for so long but she told Brittany she was going to tell the truth and she didn't want to break that promise.

"I...I- like girls… you to be precise," Santana told her truthfully a small smile ghosting her lips, this was the first time she's said those words to anyone else, she was glad it was Brittany she was telling.

"Oh, that's nice b-because I kind of like you too," Brittany told her. Santana grinned then, that was the first time Brittany had actually said those words, Santana knew Brittany liked her, she wouldn't have kissed her otherwise but it was nice to hear the words.

"I know you only like girls, how are you so comfortable with yourself?" Santana asked curiously.

"I was actually f-forced out the closet," Brittany told Santana making her gasp; she couldn't imagine having that happen to her.

"Oh my god! Who did that?"

"It was actually one of my o-only friends in freshman year of high school that told everyone, her name was Claire"

"That bitch!" Santana shouted, "Sorry," she ducked her head bashfully at interrupting.

"It's okay," Brittany told her, "She was my lab partner in physics and she was at the b-bottom of the social pyramid as well. We sometimes went over to e-each other's houses to study and we always ate lunch together a-along with a few other people. I thought she was one of my closest friends then but when I told her about m-me she was disgusted. She was a really r-religious and she kept telling me I should g-go to hell, the n-next day everyone knew and then when I went to u-university I just didn't want to deal with that all again so I was open about my s-sexuality"

"Is it possible to just hate someone even if I don't know them? Cause I think it definitely is, I could bitch slap that girl so hard-"

"San," Brittany's soft voice stopped Santana's rant, "Don't be m-mean"

Santana stopped talking. She couldn't believe Brittany in the best way possible. How could Brittany a girl who's been bullied all her life and dealt a ton of shit still have such a positive outlook on life? If Santana were in her position she would be the grouchiest bitch of them all.

"You're amazing you know that?" Santana said tenderly.

Brittany ducked her head to hide the blush although Santana still saw it, "I a-am?"

"Mm, even with everything that's been thrown at you, you're still ten times nicer than every single person I know," Santana told her looking her straight in the eyes, she leaned forwards bringing their faces closer together. Brittany's breath hitched, "I'm going to kiss you, okay?" Santana said and Brittany only nodded.

Brittany met her half way unable to stop herself, if Brittany could describe it anyway it would definitely be that she was Iron Man and Santana was a huge magnet pulling her towards her.

Their lips touched, for some reason it wasn't like the other times. Maybe it was because they knew each other that much more now, maybe not, but Brittany wasn't really paying attention to that now, her focus was fully on the soft lips moving against hers. Brittany let out a small gasp when Santana took her bottom lip in between hers and gently sucked. . As the kiss deepened both of them completely forgot about the questions and just focuses on each other.

Brittany felt a surge of confidence. She gently moved her hand up from where it was rest on Santana's thigh and carefully edged it up to Santana's hip. She stopped when Santana tensed but then she felt Santana guide her hand up a little higher before letting go, letting Brittany know it was okay. Brittany felt Santana's tight stomach muscles. Santana flinched and broke the kiss gasping in shock.

"Ouch!" Santana grumbled.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry I forgot about you're stomach," Brittany exclaimed, slightly out of breath from the kiss.

"It's fine, it doesn't hurt it's just when you touch it," Santana said.

"Can I…?" Santana nodded. Brittany gently pushed up Santana's shirt until it was bunched up just under Santana's breasts. Brittany gasped as she saw the dark purple bruise on Santana's flawless mocha skin. The bruise about the size of Brittany's palm and it was placed above Santana's right hip near her bellybutton.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't know it w-was this bad," Brittany said the mood of before completely gone now.

"I told you, it only hurts when you touch it"

"I know but what if you broke a r-rib or something horrible happened?" Brittany asked frantically.

"I'm sure it would hurt a lot more than it does now if I broke a rib, plus I don't think you'd be strong enough to do that," Santana said.

"Do you want m-me to take you to the hospital or something?" Brittany asked.

"No!" Santana exclaimed with a laugh, "I'm really fine, great even."

"…Okay," Brittany grudgingly agreed.

"Actually I am hurt a little bit…" Brittany started to panic slightly, "I'm really hurt right here," Santana said pointing to her lips, "I think you'll have to kiss it better," she said with a smirk.

"I-I will?"

"Mm," Santana nodded.

"O-okay," Brittany slowly but surely leaned forwards and recaptured Santana's lips.

"Much better," Santana whispered.

**So what did you think? Too much fluff? **

**I would like to thank all of you for reading and especially to those who review, they're all really lovely and amazing and I couldn't ask for better readers! Thank you!**

**Also I'm a beta now, yay! So if you want me to be yours PM me (you don't have to, I just think it would be fun to be a beta)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Hello my amazing readers! I hope you like this chapter :)**

Brittany groggily woke up. Her neck was completely stiff and she had no idea why. As she opened her eyes everything was blurry like usual but even with her impaired vision Brittany could tell she wasn't in her room. She looked at the ceiling just to check. Yep there was definitely no dark square where her Black Widow poster was taped to her ceiling. Someone moved and grumbled in their sleep next to her making Brittany almost wet herself from fright that was when Brittany suddenly remembered where she was. And most importantly who she was with.

Santana and Brittany's bodies were stretched out next together on the wide sofa, their lower bodies covered with the blanket. Brittany could feel the soft puffs of air as Santana breathed near her ear. Brittany noticed that Santana's slender arm was draped over her waist and she wondered how she didn't spot it before. Santana tightened her grip causing Brittany's stomach to burn and tingle in the best way possible.

Reaching blindly around, Brittany tried to locate her glasses; they must have fallen off when they fell asleep. A smile tugged at Brittany's lips as she remembered the night before. They had spent hours just talking and giving each other tender kisses but never going too far.

Brittany felt Santana stir next to her moaning something about a sore back. Santana sat up her eyes squinting open as she took in her surroundings. As her eyes laid on Brittany a sleepy smile spread across her lips.

"Morning beautiful," Santana rasped her voice rough from sleep. Brittany giggled at her words, still unused to being complimented by the Latina.

"M-morning," Brittany grinned, "You look beautiful too e-even though I can't see you right now"

"Oh! Sorry Britt, I didn't even realise you weren't wearing your glasses"

"Yeah, I felt around for them, but I can't f-find them," Brittany shrugged.

Brittany could make out Santana's hazy image looking around for her glasses for her and a few minutes later she felt her glasses being slid into place.

"There," Brittany took in Santana's look. Even though her hair was all over the place she still looked absolutely stunning to Brittany.

"Thanks, you r-really do look beautiful," Brittany complimented.

"Thank you. Have you ever considered wearing contacts?" Santana wondered, "Not that you don't look incredibly hot in you glasses but you're eyes are just so incredible and some of that beauty gets blocked by your thick lenses"

Brittany's cheeks reddened when Santana called her 'hot', no one except Sam or her close friends ever complimented how she looked and now Santana was doing it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I-I tried it once but it was just so annoying having to change them and take them out for certain things that I just decided g-glasses were so much easier," Brittany explained.

"That makes sense, I guess it would be annoying," Santana nodded. She lifted her arms over her head stretching her tight muscles, "Ugh, my back hurts so damn much," she whined as she closed her eyes and rubbed her shoulders with her hands.

Brittany boldly reached over and gently placed her hands by Santana's neck.

"I-I could give you a massage?" Brittany suggested nervously.

"That sounds great," Santana sighed. Santana scooted around so her back was fully facing Brittany. Brittany delicately but firmly pressed her thumbs into Santana's taut muscles, marvelling at how toned her body was.

_She could totally give Cat Woman a run for her money. _

After ten minutes of one of the best massages Santana had ever had, Brittany pulled her hands away.

Santana let out a satisfied sigh, "You are way to good at that," Santana smiled making Brittany beam with pride, at least she didn't mess that up.

"Th-thanks"

"Do you want me to give you one? You're probably sore as well," Santana offered. Brittany only had to think about her answer for a second. Santana giving her a back massage? Or Santana not giving her one? Definitely the first option.

"O-okay," Brittany nodded.

"Turn around," Santana instructed and Brittany did as she was told.

Almost immediately Brittany felt Santana's smooth hands on her shoulders gently kneading the tender muscles. Brittany relaxed into the touch and closed her eyes. But when Brittany felt Santana's soft lips press to her neck Brittany's eyes flew open and she immediately tensed, surprised by the action.

"Sorry," Santana mumbled removing her lips. Brittany quickly spun around and saw Santana's somewhat disappointed and embarrassed expression.

"N-no! I was umm just surprised that's all," Brittany explained.

"Oh, so you don't mind if I…" Santana leaned forwards slightly until their lips were centimetres apart.

"No I-I don't mind," Brittany whispered. That was all it took for Santana to connect their lips together. Santana brushed her tongue over Brittany's bottom lip asking for entrance and Brittany eagerly responded, opening her mouth to let Santana's silky tongue inside. Slowly Santana leaned Brittany back, not wanting to scare her, until Brittany was lying flat on the sofa with her on top, they never broke the kiss. Santana's hands were braced above Brittany's head holding some of her body weight off her and Brittany's were splayed across Santana's back gently rubbing up and down. Santana pressed her hips into Brittany's, only slightly but it made Brittany realise where this could be heading.

She jerked up breaking the kiss and causing Santana to topple off her and onto the floor the blanket a heap around her waist.

"I-I'm so sorry," Brittany cried as Santana landed on the floor with an 'omf'.

"It's okay," Santana groaned, rubbing her lower back with her hand.

"It's just that I never…" Brittany drifted off.

"Wait," Santana said with realisation, "Brittany, are you a virgin?" she asked carefully, she got up off the floor and relocated herself next to Brittany.

"I umm… n-no and yes," Brittany said confusing Santana.

"Um Britt… it's a kinda you have or haven't situation"

"I know it's j-just…" Brittany paused trying to find the right words to describe what she meant, "I've had s-sex before. It just wasn't a experience that I would really like to remember," she tried to clarify.

"Were they bad?" Santana asked, even if the other person was bad Santana still didn't like the idea of someone else treating Brittany badly or Brittany having sex at all with someone that wasn't her.

"Well it was with a g-guy and I'm 100% gay so yeah it wasn't very n-nice for me," Brittany explained.

"Why did you let it happen?" Santana asked.

"It was in university and Sam t-took me to my first party. It was also the first time that I ever got s-seriously drunk and then one thing lead to another… but by the time _it _was actually happening I wasn't as d-drunk but I couldn't find the words to tell they guy to stop so yeah I remember everything…"

"Sam," Santana spat his name, her hands clenching, this was his fault.

"Don't b-blame Sam for it," Brittany said.

"He brought you to the party!"

"And it was f-fun up until that point," Brittany shrugged, she had never blamed Sam for it, why should Santana?

"Fine," Santana breathed out letting go of some of her anger for the boy, "So what did you mean by 'no' then?" Santana wondered.

"I-I don't really count that time," Brittany told her simply, "It w-wasn't with someone I loved or even liked, I c-can't even remember his name and I'm sure he can't remember mine."

"Well maybe one day you'll let me be your first?" Santana asked timidly. Instead of answering straight away Brittany boldly captured Santana's lips with hers.

"Yes," Brittany whispered when she broke the kiss. Santana couldn't help but have the feelings of nervousness and excitement in the pit of her stomach. That was a lot to live up to being Brittany's 'first' but Santana didn't mind on the other hand it was just more confirmation that Brittany felt something towards her as well.

"Go on a date with me," Santana breathed against Brittany's lips.

_Santana just asked me out! _

Those five words kept running through Brittany's head, well more like sprinting. It left Brittany in a daze; she never thought this day would actually come.

"Britt?" Santana asked suddenly shy. Brittany suddenly realised she hadn't said anything; she was too caught up in her own head.

"S-sorry! I would love to go on a date with you," Brittany answered.

"You don't know how long I've wanted to ask that," Santana giggled with exhilaration. Brittany said yes!

"I c-can imagine"

"Do you want breakfast or something?" Santana asked.

"If you're having something," Brittany nodded. Santana jumped up off the sofa with new enthusiasm and pulled Brittany with her.

"Is there anything specific you want?" Santana asked as she pulled Brittany in the direction of the kitchen.

"I'll just have what y-you're having"

As they got to the kitchen Santana pulled out two red ceramic bowls and two spoons. She then reached down into a cupboard and grabbed a box of Cheerio's and some milk from the fridge.

"You like Cheerio's right?" Santana asked, Brittany nodded and Santana continued making their breakfast.

Brittany's eyes drifted around the kitchen. She gasped loudly when she spotted the clock making Santana spill some milk over the counter but Brittany wasn't focused on that, she was focused on the time.

"We're s-so late!" Brittany exclaimed and it wasn't a 'Brittany late' it was an actually fucking late. It was nearly 9:30 for god's sake!

"And?" Santana asked completely unaffected by it. She just grabbed some paper towel and mopped up the mess she made.

"I c-can't be late!" Brittany shouted frantically.

"I know, you're always half an hour early," Santana teased. In some way it made Brittany feel giddy that Santana remembered such a small thing but it also irritated her, she was never late and Santana wasn't helping the situation.

"This i-isn't funny!"

"Sorry," Santana said sincerely, "Have you never been late before?" Santana asked as she started on her bowl of cereal, she pushed Brittany's towards her with her other hand.

"N-never," Brittany shook her head.

"Hey I have an idea," Santana said her eyes sparkling with excitement, "why don't we both call in sick?" Santana suggested.

"I can't d-do that Santana," Brittany shook her head.

"Have you ever taken a day off?" Santana asked and Brittany shook her head no.

"Then one day can't hurt," Santana shrugged.

"B-but-"

"Besides, you wouldn't want to miss our date would you?" Santana smirked. She knew that would get Brittany to go along with her plan and even if she didn't Santana would mind too much, she couldn't stay annoyed at Brittany for too long.

* * *

"Yeah," Brittany coughed, "I'm really not f-feeling well, sorry Will," Brittany said into her phone. She was leaning up against the kitchen surface with Santana standing in front of her.

"Don't worry about coming in today, it's Friday anyway so you'll have all the time you need to rest to get better. Santana just called saying she didn't feel very well as well, you've probably got the same thing," Will said sympathetically, "I hope I don't come down with this," he said light heartedly.

"Th-thanks Will," Brittany said coughing again.

"No problem, hope you get better soon!"

"I will, b-bye"

"Bye," Will hung up and Brittany put her phone down.

"That wasn't too hard was it?" Santana asked as she placed her arms on the counter on either side of Brittany, trapping her.

"N-no but I feel bad for lying," Brittany looked down guiltily.

"I'm sorry, if I knew it would affect you that much I wouldn't have forced you too-"

"You didn't f-force me to do anything," Brittany cut her off, "I want to spend the d-day with you," Brittany smiled.

"Well hurry up and finish your cereal so we can get ready, I already have so many ideas," Santana grinned back.

* * *

They got changed and went to the near by supermarket to get some food for their dinner. They decided to stay in because Santana wasn't ready to show the public whatever 'this' was and Brittany didn't want to be in the spotlight that she knew she would get in if she went out for dinner with Santana. Brittany and Santana had taken turns showering and then Santana had lent Brittany some more clothes to wear. Brittany had to resist the urge to smell Santana's clothes because one, that would look creepy and two, it would look really creepy.

They had gotten all the necessary ingredients to make spaghetti bolognaise, as that was the only thing either of them knew how to make. At the end though Santana told Brittany to go wait in the car while she paid. Brittany gave Santana a questioning look but didn't say anything. She was glad she didn't say anything in the end because when Santana got back to the car she had all the shopping in one hand and a huge bouquet of red roses in the other.

The drive back to Santana's house was really quick and soon they were bringing the shopping into the kitchen and putting it away in the fridge.

"I was thinking we could just relax by the pool and go swimming," Santana suggested casually, well as casually as she could anyway when now all she was picturing was Brittany in a bikini.

"I-I um don't have a b-bikini," Brittany squeaked nervously as she put the last packet of spaghetti in the cupboard.

"I think I'll have a spare," Santana smirked. Brittany gulped nodding her head, she really didn't know why she agreed to go swimming but when Santana asked she couldn't resist.

Santana grasped Brittany's hand in hers and led her upstairs to her room where she opened a drawer in her closet and pulled out a dark blue bikini.

"Here, I think this'll fit you," Santana said handing the material over. Brittany took it with shaking hands, "You can change in the bathroom over there if you like," Santana told her nodding her head in the direction of another door leading out of Santana's bedroom.

"O-okay," Brittany shuffled into the bathroom locking the door behind her. She was so nervous she almost missed how beautiful the bathroom was. Everything was either black, white or silver. There was a huge bathtub in one corner and opposite there was a shower. The toilet had it's own little section with a closing door and there were two sinks lining one side. There was even a carpet in the middle it was so big. The magnitude of the room made Brittany feel small and venerable but she shook it off, Santana must think she was having problems changing cause she was taking so long.

Brittany had just tied the top on when she heard a light tap on the door.

"Hey Britt, you okay in there?" Santana called.

"I-I'm fine, I'm finished now," Brittany shouted back. She bundled up all her clothes and carried them in her arms over her stomach. She unsteadily unlocked the door before pulling it open. What Brittany saw almost made her drop the clothes.

Santana was dressed in a dark blood red strapless bikini. Even with the bruise ghosting her side she still managed to look incredibly sexy in Brittany's eyes, who was she kidding, Santana would look sexy to anyone no matter what she was wearing. Brittany's eyes wandered uncontrollably over Santana's body, the bottoms were hung low on her hips letting Brittany see more of Santana's tight toned stomach, the bikini top pushed Santana's boobs up so there was just the right amount of cleavage and that's where Brittany's eyes stayed. Literally, it's like they were glued there.

"Britt?" Santana waving her hand in front of her face snapped Brittany out of her gaze.

_When did that get there?_

Brittany turned bright red at her obvious ogling.

"S-sorry," Brittany stuttered.

"It's fine, you can put your clothes anywhere," Santana said.

Brittany hesitated, she knew she would have to drop her clothes at one point but she was just too self-conscious.

"Britt, are you okay? You've been acting strange," Santana asked worry lacing her tone.

"I-I…I'm just i-insecure about how I l-look," Brittany said. Santana noticed how much more Brittany had just stuttered; she knew that was a sign of how nervous Brittany actually was.

Santana's gaze softened, she walked up to Brittany so her stomach was only inches away from Brittany's bundle of clothes, Brittany clenched her arms around her tighter, "I think that you are perfect just the way you are," Santana told her, "Even if you didn't have a amazing body, which you do have by the way, I would still think you look beautiful." Santana took hold of the clothes and gently pried them out of Brittany's grip. Santana never broke eye contact as she tossed them to the side.

"You look absolutely stunning, come here," Santana placed her hands on Brittany's waist making Brittany gasp at the touch, she started lead her towards the full-length mirror she had by her closet.

"N-no, I don't want to see myself," Brittany shook her head when she saw where they were going.

"I won't force you Brittany, but I just want you to see what I see," reluctantly Brittany let Santana drag her over to the mirror but by the time they got there Brittany had her eyes squeezed shut.

"Open your eyes." Santana whispered right in her ear, it sent shivers down Brittany's spin. Carefully Brittany eased her eyes open, "What do you see?" Santana asked.

Brittany looked in the mirror. She saw mocha hands on her waist, she saw Santana's deep brown eyes staring back at her in the mirror. Then she noticed herself. The black bikini was a bit snug but still fit. It pushed her boobs up like Santana's but instead of feeling sexy and confident like she knew how Santana felt she only felt exposed. Brittany started to fold her arms over her chest but stopped when Santana gently gripped her forearms.

"Why would you want to cover up something so perfect?" Santana asked.

"I-I'm not perfect"

"And who told you that?"

"Almost e-everyone," Brittany answered. It was true only Sam; a few of her closet friends and her dad ever called her anything along the lines of perfect, not even her own mom. Brittany saw Santana's eyes hard and felt the grips on her hips tighten for just a second before it relaxed again.

"Well do you want to know what I see?" Santana asked. Before Brittany could answer, Santana continued. "What I see is a beautiful blonde woman with the most gorgeous bright blue eyes I've ever seen. I see a shy but loving and fun person who would never give up on what they truly want." Santana's hands started to glide up her stomach tracing the contours of Brittany's stomach making a tingling sensation spread through her body, "I see someone with a body that most women would kill for…"

Brittany couldn't take it anymore; she spun around in Santana's arms, connecting their lips in a passionate kiss. In that moment Brittany didn't feel like her normal shy nerdy self, she felt confident and dare she say it beautiful and that was all because of Santana.

"Thank you, no one has ever said anything so nice to me before. You probably don't realise how much that helped me," Brittany said once they had broken apart. Suddenly a wide smile spread across Santana's face, it looked like it could crack her face.

"What? Is there something on my face?" Brittany asked.

"You didn't stutter"

**More reviews = faster updates :P What did you think?**

**So that's the next chapter, I know I didn't have them actually go swimming in this chapter but they will in the next and then they'll have their first dinner date. It was getting late and I thought this was a good place to stop.**

**Anyone heard Santana's songs for the next episode Diva? Oh my God! They are the best ever, I can't believe she has 3 songs, it's absolutely amazing and of course she rocked all of them. **

**Thanks to everyone that's reviewed and read this story :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**Hello my lovely reader, I apologise for the long wait, feel free to punch me in the face (actually don't do that), I really don't know why it took me so long to get this chapter out because I knew exactly what I wanted to happen in it. Anyway you're probably bored of my rambling so I'll let you get on with reading, tell me what you think!**

**Please read and enjoy :)**

* * *

_"You didn't stutter"_

"I-I didn't?" Brittany questioned nervously.

"Nope," Santana shook her head smiling.

"But I am n-now," Brittany sighed with disappointment.

"It's a start Britt," Santana soothed, "Do you want to head outside?" Santana asked.

"Yeah okay," Brittany grinned as Santana too her hand, she loved the feeling of Santana's hand in hers, it made her feel special.

When they got outside Santana went and grabbed two towels for them as well as a bottle of sun block.

"You seem like the kind of girl who burns easily," Santana explained as she set down the towels.

"Good g-guess," Brittany smiled, "Thanks," Brittany went to grab the bottle but Santana pulled it out of her reach, "W-what-"

"I thought I could put it on you?" Santana asked suddenly shy, "If you want me too that is," she added quickly.

"Yes!" Brittany all but screamed, Santana giggled at Brittany's eagerness as Brittany's face turned beet red from embarrassment, "I-I mean, yes that would be nice," Brittany said more quietly.

"Okay," Santana chuckled; she sat down in the middle of one of the sun bets and patted in front of her signalling for Brittany to sit in front of her. Brittany hesitantly sat down.

Brittany heard the squelch of the bottle as Santana squirted some lotion onto her hands. She felt Santana's smooth cool hands touch her shoulders massaging gently. They slid down her arms and back up. Brittany shivered under her touch as Santana's hands travelled down her back. Santana's hands left Brittany's skin but before she could even miss the touch they were back on her back with more lotion. When Brittany's felt Santana's hands rubbing her sides she looked down to see her hands massaging her, Santana's darker skin contrasting with her own pale creamy skin. Santana trailed her hands over Brittany's stomach making Brittany's breath hitch and her stomach tense. Santana's hands stopped but didn't move from where they rest.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked quietly in Brittany's ear.

"Mm hmm," Brittany hummed, not trusting her voice. Brittany gasped when Santana shuffled forwards and pressed her front to Brittany's back, "Now?"

"Yes," Brittany squeaked an octave higher.

Brittany loved the feeling of Santana pressed up against her, she never thought she would ever be in a position like this, but before Brittany could fully enjoy the moment Santana was gone. Santana appeared in front of Brittany grinning mischievously.

"Ready to go swimming?" Santana asked.

"Ugh…" Brittany eyed the crystal blue water next to her. It looked so beautiful; there was only one problem…

"I-I c-can't s-swim," Brittany mumbled, her stuttering got worse as she got more nervous. She was so embarrassed, she was 23 years old and she didn't know how to swim!

"Wait, really?" Santana asked surprised. Brittany nodded as she looked at the floor embarrassed, "Why didn't you tell me before, we didn't have to swim if you didn't want to," Santana told her reassuringly.

"I-It's really embarrassing, I should know h-how to swim by now…"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of, lots of people don't know how to swim," Santana shrugged, "I could teach you if you'd like?" Santana suggested.

"I d-don't know… I would just be annoying, you can swim and I'll just w-watch you," Brittany excused.

"No, no I don't mind," Santana assured.

"Really?"

"Of course"

"O-okay," Brittany agreed shakily, if anyone was going to teach her how to swim she was excited that it was going to be Santana. Once Sam had tried to teach her but he got bored and then they just ended building sand castles on the beach.

"It's really easy, like riding a bike, it just takes practice," Santana told her as she pulled Brittany to her feet. Brittany decided it wasn't the right time to tell Santana she couldn't ride a bike either. She had always wanted to try but her mother always thought it was a waste of time to learn and her father had always been too busy to teach her. Yes, she could ride a motorcycle but she didn't know how to ride a bike, she knows it sad.

"Here, lets get in the water," Santana led Brittany to the shallow end, "Are you going to wear your glasses or should you take them off?" Santana asked.

"I s-should probably keep them on, with out them I'm practically b-blind"

"Good point"

They stepped into the warm water. Santana waded into so she was waist deep and then turned around to face Brittany who was frozen on the first step eyeing the water like it was a gigantic octopus about to eat her.

"You coming in?" Santana asked.

"No," Brittany squeaked, "I-I'm fine here," Santana went back up the steps so she was on the one just below Brittany. She took Brittany's hands in hers.

"Do you trust me?" Santana asked gazing into Brittany's eyes.

"Yes," Brittany answered instantly. She did trust Santana even though they hadn't know each other very long and it usually took Brittany a while to trust people she felt safe with Santana.

"Okay, then just walk into the water, this parts really shallow. It only goes up to your waist so you can just stand"

"Okay," Brittany's voice was shaky; she squeezed her eyes shut as Santana led her down the four steps. As her feet touched let out an unsteady breath.

"That wasn't too bad was it?"

"Y-yes it was"

"Don't be such a baby," Santana teased.

"I'm not," Brittany pouted.

"Do you want to go deeper then?"

"No!" Brittany shouted grabbing onto Santana wrapping her arms around Santana's shoulders and her legs around her waist. Santana only laughed. Brittany realised what she was doing and tried to let go but Santana held onto one of Brittany's thighs and wrapped the other arm around her back securing her in place.

"I actually quite like you here," Santana grinned.

"I t-thought you were going to teach me how to swim," Brittany said nervously. Reluctantly Santana let go of Brittany. Brittany noticed Santana's slight disappointment so she quickly kissed her cheek just catching the corner of her mouth, Brittany blushed at her actions but it made Santana beam with happiness.

"So back to swimming, lets start in the shallow end first, okay?"

"O-okay"

"I'll teach you how to hold your breath under water first. What you do is you just hold your breath and when it starts to get harder to breath you just breath out through your nose really slowly and when you need air you come back up, like this," Santana demonstrated what to do. She crouched down in the water and did what she said, "See, easy. You try"

Brittany nodded. She held onto her glasses, clenched her eyes shut and ducked her head underwater. It was feeling, not hearing anything so suddenly, the quietness was actually really peaceful. When Brittany felt her lungs starting to burn she gently breathed out and the painful feeling disappeared. What Brittany made the mistake of doing was breathing in, the water rushed up her nose and Brittany came up sputtering, her nose stinging.

"Are you okay Britt?" Santana asked worried.

"I-I'm fine, I breathed in," she explained rubbing her nose hoping to get rid of the pain there.

Santana looked at Brittany adoringly, she swam closer to Brittany and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"Did I kiss it better?" She asked.

"Yeah, I feel much better now," Brittany nodded, and it was the truth, the pain she felt a second ago was replaced with a light tingling feeling from the small kiss.

"Good, do you want to try again?"

* * *

They practiced for another hour and half before Brittany started to get tired and Santana said they should take a break. Brittany could now hold her breath underwater and do a pretty damn good breast stroke if she did say so herself. They sunbathed for a while but soon decided to head inside because Brittany was looking a bit pink.

While Brittany showered Santana quickly changed then rushed into the kitchen to start on diner. As fast as she could she set the table, she threw a red tablecloth over the table then set out two plates, spoons, forks and a candle on the side. She knew it was cheesy but she didn't care.

Their first date was simple, they hadn't dressed up and they were cooking their meal instead of going out. This was totally different from anything Santana had ever done, with anyone else, their first date would be out at the best restaurant in town. This was plain and simple, but she wouldn't have had it any other way, it was going to be perfect.

By the time Brittany had finished in the shower and changed into some of Santana's clothes Santana was chopping the last of the vegetables to put in the bolognaise. Santana heard the soft patter of Brittany's bare feet as she made her way into the kitchen in search of the Latina, her eyes widened in surprise when she saw table set out and Santana cooking dinner.

"Hey," Santana smiled as she saw Brittany standing by the kitchen door in her clothes, she was only wearing trackies and a tank top, her hair was up in a messy ponytail and her glasses were rested high on her nose but to Santana she looked beautiful, "I wanted to finish before you got out the shower"

"I thought we were c-cooking together?"

"I know, I thought I would cook for you," Santana told her, "Oh! Unless you wanted to cook, ugh, I'm messing this up aren't I?" she groaned as she placed the knife down.

"Ah no!" Brittany exclaimed, "I was j-just surprised, that's all, I think it's sweet that you wanted to cook," Brittany confessed.

"I was going more for romantic," Santana winked.

"Oh um well… it's that too," Brittany blushed. Santana shook her head affectionately at Brittany's bashfulness.

"Do you still want to help?" Santana asked.

"Sure, what can I do?" Brittany asked walking over to Santana.

"Well I've got the bolognaise covered, you could make the pasta," Brittany nodded, that was easy enough.

Santana pointed to the cupboard with the saucepans in them and pulled one out. She put some water in it and some oil then put it on the stove to boil. When it reached the boil she grabbed two handfuls of spaghetti in the pan, unsure how much to make.

"You hungry?" Santana teased when she saw how much food Brittany had made.

"I didn't know how much to use," Brittany whined as she blushed.

"Relax, I was just teasing," Santana told her.

They let the bolognaise simmer for another 20 minutes before serving it up on two plates. Santana carried the plates over and placed them on the table. She pulled Brittany's chair out for her and gestured for her to sit down. Brittany giggled nervously at Santana's chivalrous actions.

"So, I have some wine if you want any?" Santana asked, "I know you don't like to drink but I just thought I'd ask"

"A-are you having any?" Brittany asked.

"I'll have what ever you have"

"Um… sure I'll have some w-wine," Brittany nodded, she didn't really want it but she didn't want Santana not to have it because of her, she just decided to only have a few sips of it at the most.

Santana looked surprised but she headed over to the fridge anyway and pulled out two bottles, "Red or white?" she asked.

"You can choose," Brittany told her, to be honest, Brittany barely ever drank wine, actually she didn't drink it at all so she wouldn't know which one to choose anyway.

"I'll go with white, it's sweet, like you," Santana added on the end with a wink.

"Oh uhh t-thanks," Brittany stammered.

Santana dimmed the lights a bit before going over to the cupboard and pulling something out. She poured out two glasses before giving one to Brittany and sitting down.

"I got you this for you," Santana pulled out a single red rose from behind her back.

"It's beautiful," Brittany whispered taking the rose delicately in her hands.

"A beautiful woman should get beautiful things," Santana said sincerely.

"I uhh…"

"Are you alright?" Santana asked noting Brittany's anxious expression.

"I'm good," Brittany nodded but she didn't look at Santana.

"What's wrong?" Santana asked knowing Brittany was lying.

"I-I just… I'm not good at this." Brittany sighed, "I've never had a girlfriend before, I don't know how to compliment you p-properly and make you feel all fluttery inside like you do to me, and even though I like all of this r-romantic stuff and think it's really sweet, I don't know how to r-react to any of it because it's never happened before and I'm just afraid that because I'm so u-useless and want to go slow that you'll stop wanting to go out with me." Brittany blurt out all her worries like word vomit, once she started talking she couldn't stop. Santana couldn't help but smile when Brittany said that she felt fluttery inside.

"Hey, relax okay?" Santana said soothingly as she took Brittany's hand which rest on the table rubbing her thumb over the back of her hand, "First of all, I've already told you this, I don't care that you've never had a girlfriend, I've never had a girlfriend before either"

"But you've had a boyfriend and that's pretty much the same but with different plumbing," Santana chuckled at Brittany's reasoning.

"It's completely different, I'm out of it too, this is new for me as well and I'm just glad that it's you I'm doing this with. Secondly, you don't have to be romantic, I like you just the way you are, I like being the romantic one," Santana admitted, "And thirdly, you're not useless and I don't care that you want to go slow cause I do too, we're getting to know each other better. We may have not started out on the best terms but I can't even describe how much I just want to sit down and learn every tiny bit about you. I even want to know what your favourite colour is, I've never once had that with any of my other boyfriends."

"You really think that?"

"Every word"

A silence settled over them for a while and they both started to eat their dinner. It wasn't uncomfortable; Brittany was repeating Santana's words over and over in her head.

_She really likes me, she actually likes me._

"Yellow," Brittany blurt out.

"What?" Santana asked confused.

"It's my favourite colour"

"Why's that?"

"It's the colour of the sun," Santana couldn't help but lean over and gently peck Brittany on the lips then because it was such a Brittany thing to say.

* * *

**So, Brittany isn't fully cured of her stutter like most of you thought she was, I just figured that it wouldn't go away that easily, so she's easing into it. I don't know if you noticed but it disappeared completely in some sentences and reappeared when she was really nervous.**

**Btw, I don't know how long you cook bolognaise for but for this story, it's not going to be for very long.**

**What did you think? I don't think it was some of my best work but I'll let you guys judge that :)**

**Thank you to all who reviewed and read, I'm extremely sorry for the long wait but I'm going away tomorrow so I thought I'd get this up, I'll be gone for a week so don't expect anything in that time, I'll try and fit in some writing so I can post when I get back but I doubt that will happen.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Hi guys, I would like to apologise for the long wait but I went to Germany for a week and didn't have my laptop so not much could be helped in that situation. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, I made it extra long because I wanted to make it up to you all, hope you enjoy it :)**

During the rest of the week Brittany and Santana had sent sneaky glances at each other and snuck away for quick kisses whenever they could. They had both decided that they would prefer to keep their relationship hidden, they only person who was aware of their relationship was Sam and even though Santana wasn't overly joyed at the thought she accepted it.

On the weekend, unfortunately for Santana and Brittany, Brittany had to teach a few dance lessons on both days so that she could get some extra money because she 'accidentally' spent the last few weeks money on some new comic books and the new hulk action figure. Now it was Monday and both were eager to see each other again.

Santana floated through the doors of McKinley Records and went straight for the kitchen, which had become their usual meeting place in the mornings. As usual, Brittany was already there.

She was stood in the middle of the room with headphones in her ears and her back to Santana. She was banging her head to the music, which was so loud Santana could hear it, and playing an air guitar. Her hair was flailing everywhere and Santana couldn't help but laugh at the sight.

_She's too adorable._

Santana stood there watching Brittany dance around for at least 5 minutes before she decided to let Brittany know she was there. Not bothering to be quiet, as Brittany would hear her anyway, Santana walked up behind Brittany and tapped her on the shoulder before jumping back out of reach in case Brittany tried to hit her again, she already learned from her first mistake.

Instead of throwing a punch, Brittany only yanked her earphones out with a yelp, jumping a foot in the air before crumpling on the floor from fright. Santana burst out laughing and when Brittany saw who was behind her she joined in too.

Santana held her hand out, when Brittany grasped her hand she pulled her too her feet.

"Are you alright?" Santana asked between giggles.

Instead of answering Brittany launched herself at Santana, crashing their lips together. Brittany was surrounded by the sweet smell of Santana as she felt Santana's arms wrap securely around her. They both sighed in relief, having missed the feeling of each other over the weekend.

"Hey," Santana breathed.

"Hi," Brittany whispered back.

"I missed you," Santana confessed.

"Me too… but about you…"

"I got that B," Santana grinned at Brittany's goofiness, through the last few days Brittany's stutter was getting so much better, now she only stuttered a little and maybe a bit more if she was nervous around Santana but other than that it was barely noticeable.

"I just wanted to clarify," Santana quickly kissed Brittany again; she deepened it for a second before pulling away, leaving Brittany frowning.

"Don't do that to me Britt," Santana scolded playfully, Brittany only puckered her lips, Santana faked reluctance and leaned into kiss Brittany one more time. It was only a peck but Brittany's pout disappeared never the less.

"I have to get to the studio but I'll see you later?" Santana said looking into Brittany's eyes.

"Definitely, I'll see you, usual place?" Santana nodded.

Santana turned to leave but not before blowing Brittany a kiss over her shoulder, Brittany caught it and pressed it to her heart, even though some people may think it was childish, Santana thought it was adorable and couldn't help but grin wildly.

* * *

"What the fuck do you mean it's not good enough," Santana snarled.

"Look, I'm really sorry Santana, but that song just isn't good enough for the album," Will sighed, as they continued the argument that had been going on for ten minutes too long.

"It's an amazing song!"

"I hate to be blunt, but it's an okay song, I just don't feel that they lyrics go with the music, change those and then maybe it can go on the album. I'm putting my foot down on this one"

"You know what. Fine," Santana snapped, although it was anything but fine.

"I'm sorry-"

"Lets just do our work, alright?" Santana hissed.

"Okay," Will sighed again, "Onto the next song then"

* * *

Santana didn't meet with Brittany in the photo copying room like she said she would at lunchtime. Brittany started to worry but when she went to Studio 5 to look for her she wasn't there and neither was Will so she couldn't ask him.

The day dragged on for Brittany, not seeing Santana had made the day seem so much more tiresome than normal. Having finished up all her work for the day Brittany slid her phone out her pocket and scrolled through her contacts.

She pressed the phone to her ear and it rang three times before it was picked up.

"Hey Sammy Boy," Brittany greeted.

"Hi Britty Boo," Sam answered.

"I need to talk to you about something…"

"Is this something Santana?" Sam asked.

"How did you know?"

"You pretty much only talk about her now…"

"Oh… sorry"

"Don't be, I'm glad you're happy. So what did you need?"

"Today Santana didn't come and meet me like usual, do you think I did something wrong?" Brittany asked worriedly.

"Did you do anything to make her angry?" Sam asked.

Brittany thought for a second about their conversation earlier in the morning, "No"

"Then she was probably just caught up with work, she's a famous singer, she's bound to be busy," Brittany could almost see Sam shrugging.

"I guess…."

"How about you ask her on a date?" Sam suggested.

"W-what?! I can't do th-that!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Sure you can, it's easy"

"I bet you wouldn't be able to!" Brittany accused.

Sam paused for a second, "Okay fine, I probably wouldn't but you have more balls than I do"

"I don't have balls Sam"

"You know what I mean, you have lady balls. Anyway, back to business. It's the perfect solution, plus you know she's into you so she'll bound to say yes"

"It's not that easy"

"Come on, you remember what that guy in 'We Bought A Zoo', 20 seconds of courage, that's all you need"

"20 seconds… okay thanks Sam"

"No problem, go get'm tiger," The line cut off. Brittany rolled her shoulders and jumped in place.

_20 seconds of courage, that's all I need._

Brittany looked at her watch, Santana finished for the day about 5 minutes ago but knowing Santana, she would still be in the room. Brittany jogged over to Studio 5.

She had just turned the corner when she saw Santana turn the corner, heading for the front doors. Picking up her pace, Brittany ran towards doors.

"Santana!" Brittany shouted as she turned the corner.

_20 seconds of courage._

Santana didn't turn around, "Santana!" Brittany called again as Santana reached the limo.

"What?" Santana snapped her eyes boring into Brittany. That was all it took for the small amount of confidence to crumble inside of Brittany.

"I… I"

"I don't have time for this right now Brittany," And with that Santana climbed into her limo slamming the door shut.

Brittany stood frozen in her spot as she watched Santana drive away, even if she wanted to move, she wouldn't have been able to.

All she could think of was, "What did I do?"

* * *

Brittany came into work as late as possible the next day. Last night she had stayed up all night going over things that she could have done to make Santana mad but she came up with nothing.

_I knew she couldn't actually like me._

Brittany completely avoided the kitchen this morning and just went about her normal work but doing it ten times faster in hoping of being able to leave early. To say Brittany was heart broken was an understatement. She had actually thought that Santana really liked her and was finally getting comfortable in the other girls presence but that was all gone now.

_It was probably just some game to her._

Brittany sighed as she filed some of Will's paper work away. This was going to be a long week.

* * *

All through the week Brittany avoided Santana whenever possible. The only time Brittany can actually remember being in the same room as Santana for more than 5 minutes is the other day when Will wanted her opinion on one of Santana's songs.

Of course by now Santana had realised that something was wrong, she actually realised it on Tuesday when Brittany didn't show up in the kitchen but whenever Santana tried to talk to Brittany she would run off somewhere.

Santana walked through the halls in search of the blonde but couldn't find her anywhere. She spotted a guy holding a guitar that she saw Brittany speaking to a few times.

"Hey you, dreadlocks!" Santana called over to him. Joe looked in the direction he heard someone shout with a questioning gaze, "Yes, you are you retarded or something? Get over here."

"Hello Ms Lopez," he greeted.

"Whatever dreads, have you seen Brittany around?" she asked.

"My names Joe, Joe Heart–"

"I don't really care, now answer the question"

"Yes I have seen Brittany and no I'm not going to tell you where she is"

"Why the fuck not?" Santana asked annoyed.

"She's really upset about what you said to her the other day, I know Brittany and I know she's had a crush on you for ages and I've seen the looks that you've been giving each other"

_Shit. _

"If you've told anyone-"

"Don't worry I haven't, I wouldn't do that to anyone but back to the point. I've been working with Brittany for a while now, and she's such a nice person but she's also really insecure, what you said to her made her really upset"

"I haven't said anything to her! She's been ignoring me all week!"

"I hate to be rude, but if you can't even remember what you didn't wrong, I don't think you should even try and talk to Brittany"

That's when Santana remembered what she had said. She had snapped at Brittany the day that Will told her one of her songs wasn't good enough for the album.

"Crap," Santana mumbled, "I have to go find Brittany"

"She's not here"

"Where the hell is she?"

"I don't know but she left about twenty minutes ago," Joe shrugged.

"Whatever I have to go anyway," Santana didn't even bother to go and grab her things from Studio 5 she just ran outside and jumped in her limo, heading straight for Brittany's apartment.

* * *

Brittany was busy running away from Sam who was trying to force her into a skirt.

"Come on Britt, we're going out, you need to stop moping!" he ordered.

"I'm not going out," Brittany huffed.

"I got Tina to buy this especially for you, you'll look amazing, I guarantee"

"I seriously don't want to go out right now, I hate going out anyway!"

"It's better than lying on the sofa talking to The Hulk"

"I don't do that!"

"I saw you Brittany"

"It was one time!"

"That doesn't matter," Sam shook his head, "I'm taking you out"

"No"

"Brittany," Sam said warningly

"Sam," Brittany mocked.

"How about a deal?" Sam suggested, Brittany just waited for him to continue, "If you go out with me tonight, I'll buy you all the comic books, action figures and games you want for a whole month"

Brittany thought about it, but only for a second, "Fine, deal," Brittany sighed, that offer was just too good to not take.

"Great! So here's your outfit, go change and I'll meet you out front in 5 minutes"

Brittany dragged her feet as she walked into her room. She quickly changed her clothes it only taking a few minutes, she didn't like how tight the clothes were but she didn't have anything else to wear so she just ignored it. She even threw on some eyeliner; she thought she'd go full out if she had to go out.

Exactly 5 minutes later Brittany was walking out her front door and locking it behind her. She walked outside to Sam where he was already straddling his motorcycle, his helmet in place and Brittany's helmet and leather jacket in his hands. As Brittany reached him he held it out for her and she slipped it over her head and shoved her arms in the sleeves. She sat behind Sam, it was a little uncomfortable in the short tight skirt but when she tried to pull it down it failed and she gave up quickly.

"Ready!" Sam shouted as he started up the engine. Brittany squeezed his waist to let him know she was and he sped off. The big helmet and the rushing wind made it difficult to hear so she didn't hear Santana calling her name as they rode off.

Ten minutes later they were pulling up to Sam's favourite club. Brittany had never been there or heard of it for that matter but apparently according to Sam it was very popular and sometimes even celebrity's went there. A huge neon sign read 'Puckerman's' over the door and guarding the door was a massive bouncer with sunglasses covering his eyes. There was a long line of people waiting to get in.

"I don't want to wait in that," Brittany whined as she and Sam walked towards the building.

"Don't worry, I know the owner," Sam winked. "We did the same motorcycle course a few months ago," he explained. They passed the line of people, Brittany cringing when she heard people swearing at them for getting to skip the queue.

"Hey," Sam gave the guy at the door a lopsided smile.

"There's a line," he grumbled.

"Could you tell Puck that Sam Evans is here?" Sam said instead. Reluctantly he grabbed his walkie-talkie from his belt and mumbled into it. Soon the door swung open revealing a guy with a Mohawk who Brittany assumed was this Puck person was.

"Hey bro," Puck said patting Sam on the back.

"Hey, you think you can get us in?"

"I know I can get you in, who's the owner, remember?" Puck looked over and finally noticed Brittany who was standing slightly behind Sam. Puck shoved Sam to the side so he was stood in front of Brittany.

"Hey, I'm Noah Puckerman but you can call me Puck," he smirked confidently.

"H-hi, I'm Brittany," Brittany gave a small smile in return.

"Well Brittany, if you need anything just come to me, I'll sort it out," he said lowly.

"Ok dude, that's enough. Brittany doesn't swing that way anyway, so can we go in now?" Sam interrupted noticing that Brittany was uncomfortable.

"Alright," Puck shrugged, "But if you change your mind you know where to find me," Puck sent Brittany a wink making Brittany find the floor a lot more interesting than before.

Puck led the way in to the club; it was pretty impressive, Brittany thought. There was a big dance floor in the middle and the bright lights.

"I'm just going to run to the toilet quickly, I'll see you in a second Britt," Sam said in Brittany's ear over the loud music. Brittany nodded and watched Sam walk away.

"Looks like it's just you and me Blondie, lets get you a drink," Puck grabbed Brittany's hand and was dragging her over to the bar before she could say anything. Before she knew it Puck was behind the bar and Brittany was sat on a stool.

"What do you want?" Puck asked.

"I d-don't drink," Brittany told him.

"Come on! Live a little!" Puck urged.

"I r-really don't d-drink," she insisted.

"Here, this is a Tequila Sunrise, just try it, if you don't like it don't drink it," Puck shrugged.

_I guess I could just try it…_

Brittany hesitantly held the glass and raised it to her lips, she was surprised by the fruity flavour, and it was actually really nice.

"So what do you think?" Puck asked.

"I-It's really nice," Brittany said before chugging half the glass.

"Wow, slow down there," Puck exclaimed. Brittany felt her head go a bit dizzy but not in a bad way. She quickly finished her first drink in another three or four sips.

"You want another?" Puck asked.

"S-sure"

* * *

"Fuck!" Santana shouted as she watched Brittany drive away on the back of Sam's bike. Brittany was all dressed up and looked beautiful like usual and it was for Sam, not for her, Santana knew Brittany didn't like Sam like that but she couldn't help but be a bit jealous. She kicked the side of the car but immediately regretted it when her foot started throbbing painfully.

"Are you okay Ms Lopez?" Peter asked as he climbed out the car.

"Do I look fucking okay?" Santana hissed.

"Would you like me to take you to the hospital?"

"No, I don't need to go to the fucking hospital," Santana growled, "Just take me to a club"

"Are you sure you want to be going to a club when you're this-"

"This what?" Santana snapped, making Peter's eyes go wide, "I didn't hire you to give me some shit advice, now get in the car and drive me to a club"

"Sorry Ms Lopez, which club would you like to go to?"

"Just take me to Puckerman's"

It took longer to get to Puckerman's than Santana would have liked, there was traffic so in the end, Peter pulled out and went another way. When they pulled up to the front Santana took a moment to compose herself, she didn't want to look like some raging lunatic before she even got in the club.

Santana got out the car her purse in hand, she didn't bother to thank Peter, and she slammed the door behind her. As soon as she got out the car Santana started to her the hushed whispers 'is that Santana Lopez?', 'oh my got that's Santana' and 'what's she doing here?'. Santana sauntered up the door, past everyone else.

"Hello Ms Lopez," the bouncer greeted, "We weren't expecting you tonight"

"It was last minute, are you going to let me in or are we going to stand out here all night?"

"Oh, right of course, go right in," he said pushing the door open for her.

Santana brushed past the guy and strode into the club, the music was loud which Santana liked as it blocked out most of her thoughts. She headed straight for the bar deciding she needed something to drink. She quickly ordered three shots of tequila and downed them one after the other before ordering a Long Island Ice Tea.

Her head was already humming a bit and Santana was glad for the dulling of the sadness she had been feeling a minute ago.

"Well if it isn't Santana Lopez!" someone shouted. Santana recognised that voice.

"What do you want Puck?" Santana sneered at her cousin.

"I was told that you were here and I thought I'd come and greet my favourite cousin," Puck grinned taking a seat on one of the stools. "Why the long face?" he asked.

"Nothing," she answered shortly.

"Okay, now I know something's up"

"Why do you even care?"

"You're family," he explained simply.

Santana felt touched for a second that her douche bag of a cousin was actually showing some compassion but she ignored it, she wasn't in the mood for lovey dovey family time, "It doesn't matter anyway, I can't tell you, so back off"

"Okay, okay," Puck put his hands up in defeat, "I'm backing off"

"You seem awfully cheerful tonight," Santana noted as she took a long sip of her drink.

"Yeah, I'm so getting laid tonight," he said happily practically bouncing up and down in his seat.

"She say's she's gay but no one can resist this," he said doing a little body roll, Santana rolled her eyes at his actions, only he would think he could turn a gay girl straight.

"Okay Puckerman"

"Mm, she's totally hot, she's blonde and tall and she has this whole nerdy thing going for her, and the craziest thing is she doesn't drink! But don't worry I got that covered, she's pretty smashed now. Right now she's dancing with this hot chick and man that girl can move! I bet she's a great lay," Puck sighed dreamily.

Suddenly everything started to connect in Santana's brain.

"What's her name?" Santana asked suddenly.

"Oh ugh…" Puck scratched his head trying to remember.

"What's her name Puck!" Santana demanded.

"I think it was Barbra…Bethany…."

"Brittany! Is it Brittany!"

"Oh yeah that's it," Puck grinned.

"Where is she?" Santana ordered.

"What why?"

"I asked where the fuck is she?!"

"On the dance floor… geese," Santana barely heard him; she had jumped off her stool, her eyes searching for the blonde in the crowd. This was a time when she really regretted drinking so much too fast.

Then she saw a flash of blonde hair and immediately recognised it. Santana pushed her way through the dancing bodies until she reached her destination.

There was Brittany grinding up against some brunette girl, the brunette's hands were all over Brittany who was eagerly responding with similar touches. Santana's jealousy flared. If it were possible there would be steam coming out of her ears and nose right then.

Santana marched over to Brittany and grasped her shoulders spinning her around to face her.

"Brittany!" Santana shouted over the music.

"Hey!" The brunette exclaimed in annoyance but it quickly disappeared when she realised who had just interrupted them, "Oh my god you're Santana Lopez!" she squealed.

"Yeah, yeah. Look my friend and I have to go now"

"Can I have an autograph?" she asked suddenly whipping a pen out of now where.

Santana took the pen and quickly signed her name on the girls arm.

"Thank you so much!" she screeched.

"Okay, can you leave us now?" The brunette nodded before scurrying off to her friends to show them the autograph.

"Santana?" Brittany slurred.

"What are you doing here?" Santana asked.

"I was dancing… dancing with Claire… where did she go? CLAIRE!" Brittany shouted.

"She left, what are you doing here?" Santana repeated.

"Oh! Sam, he brought me here because I was sad…"

Santana frowned when she heard that she had made Brittany sad, of course she knew Brittany was upset already but it was different coming from her mouth.

"Where is Sam?"

"I dunno, he left a while ago to go and get me another drink!" Brittany smiled widely.

"I think you've had enough now Brittany," Santana said scanning the crowd for Sam who was nowhere in sight. She really hated that boy.

"No!" Brittany yelled, "No, not enough. I can still feel the pain! It won't go away, she shouted at me and now I'm a sad panda… but shhh," Brittany pressed her finger to Santana's lips, "Don't tell Santana," she giggled as she swayed on her feet.

"Hey!" Santana heard a shout from behind her. When she turned around she saw Sam stood there a glass of water in hand.

"Get away from her," he demanded.

"No, you're the one who left her, I'm trying to help"

"You've already done enough, thanks." Sam glared, "Now go away, I don't care if you're famous or whatever, Brittany's my best friend"

"Can we go somewhere more quiet?" Santana asked. Sam nodded because they were practically yelling at each other because of the music. Santana lead them to a quieter corner.

Sam was holding Brittany up, she had started to fall asleep, now that they weren't doing anything and it was more quiet.

"You don't understand," Santana started, "I was angry because Will had just said that one of my songs wasn't good enough for the album"

Sam didn't look impressed, "That's not good enough, you don't know how sad Brittany's been, she's barely slept, I've had to go over to her apartment every night to keep her company and hold her when she's cried. I don't think you know how much she liked you"

All Santana heard was the word 'liked' did Brittany not like her anymore?

"You have to remember that you're Brittany's first real relationship and she doesn't care that your famous or anything, she just likes you"

"I didn't mean to shout at her, I'm sorry," Santana sighed in defeat.

"Sometimes sorry isn't enough"

"Let me at least take care of her"

"No, I can do that"

"I'm not going without her, I'm not going without you Brittany," Santana spoke to Brittany who hardly heard her.

"It's fine, I'll take care of her, you should just go now," Sam stated firmly. Then he secured his arm around Brittany's waist and walked off in the direction of the door.

Santana didn't follow, she knew Sam wouldn't change his mind; she could see it in his eyes.

In that moment Santana realised how lonely she actually felt when she didn't have Brittany. Before Brittany Santana knew she was alone, but now she had her and now she was gone. The gaping hole that Santana had always felt only seemed bigger without Brittany.

* * *

**So what did you guys think? Please review and tell me :)**

**And oh my god about the 'I Do' episode! Okay usually I only like Brittana pairing for either girl but for some reason I actually ship Quinntana although I still don't ship Bram. I can't wait for the next episode too bad for the long wait :(**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**What even guys! Over 200 reviews1 I just want to say a massive thanks to everyone :)**

**Just to clarify because lots of the readers seem to think that there is Bram in the story. THERE IS NO BRAM IN THIS FIC they are purely best friends and Sam thinks of Brittany like a sister. Now I repeat, Bram only exists in this fic in a friendship type of way! QUINNTANA ALSO DOESN'T APPEAR IN THIS FIC, in my last update I commented that I shipped Quinntana but that doesn't mean it will appear in this fic, if I want Quinntana I'll write another fic, so don't worry :) **

**Also I apologies for the shortness of the chapter but ill and busy, so sorry :)**

Brittany's head was throbbing when she woke up. She opened her eyes and recognised that she was in her bedroom. Feeling around with her hand Brittany found her glasses on her bedside table but when she put them on they only made her headache worse so she ripped them off her face. Brittany rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands.

"Ugh…" Brittany groaned.

Brittany heard someone enter her room, even with out her glasses she could recognise Sam standing in the doorway.

"Morning Britt," he grinned.

"Not too loud," Brittany begged.

"I'm whispering"

"Then whisper whisper…" Brittany mumbled. Sam chuckled at the blonde who had covered her head with her duvet to block out the sunlight.

"I've got you some Advil and water to take," Sam said as he walked over and handed Brittany the items.

"Thanks Sammy"

"No problem, you don't feel like you're going to throw up do you?"

Brittany started to shake her head but it hurt to much so she just answered, "No"

"Good, I'll let you go back to sleep"

"Thanks," Brittany muttered again, just as Sam was about to leave the room Brittany stopped him, "Oh and Sam…"

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever let me drink again," Brittany groaned.

"I won't"

A couple hours later Brittany was feeling a lot better, her headache was almost completely gone and now all she was, was tired.

Sam and Brittany were sat on Brittany's sofa playing Call of Duty, the volume on low so Brittany's headache didn't come back, but it was a nice distraction from her hangover and thinking of Santana.

"I don't know what to do," Brittany said, her eyes never leaving the TV.

"You just need to stand up for yourself more Britt, you can't let her walk over you"

"I know it's just…"

"I get it, you're shy and stuff but if you really want anything to happen with Santana you can't let her treat you like shit"

"You're right," Brittany agreed.

"I'm always right"

"Oh shut up," Brittany scoffed.

"Hey pause for a second, I'm going to grab a drink," Sam said. Brittany did as was asked and Sam jumped up from where he was sat and headed into the kitchen.

"Do you want anything!" Sam shouted.

"No I'm good thanks!" Brittany called back.

Sam walked back out a glass of water in hand.

"Okay, lets shoot some-" Brittany didn't know what happened but suddenly Sam was flat on his back the water covering his chest and lots of the floor, good thing the floor was wood.

"You okay?" Brittany giggled at the sight of Sam on his back the water pooling around his body and hair, for the first time Brittany could see why people laughed at her when she fell over, it was so damn funny.

"I'm good, a hand?" Sam asked reaching his hand up. Brittany got up and helped Sam up off the ground.

"Ugh, now I'm all gross and wet," Sam whined.

"I probably has some shirts that would fit you," Brittany told him.

"I guess it's better than nothing"

"Take your shirt off and I'll put it in the dryer for you," Brittany said. Sam shrugged off his Superman shirt and handed it to Brittany who quickly ran into her small laundry room where she threw in Sam's shirt and the rest of the wet clothes into the dryer.

She came back into the living room to find Sam playing Call of Duty shirtless on her sofa.

"You really couldn't be bothered to put a shirt on?"

"I got distracted…" Sam said, not taking his eyes off the screen. Brittany heard a knock on the door.

"I'm going to answer the door, I'll get you a shirt when I get back alright?"

"Okay sure whatever…" Brittany rolled her eyes as she headed over to see who was at the door.

* * *

Santana sat in her red convertible Ferrari f430 tapping her fingers against the steering wheel nervously. She was outside Brittany's apartment and had been sitting there for at least 20 minutes now trying to gain the courage to even get out of her car.

"You can do this," Santana said to herself. The truth was Santana really doubted she could do this. Brittany probably still hated her and Santana wasn't sure if Brittany even remembered seeing her last night.

"Okay lets take some baby steps…all you have to do is get out your car." Santana slowly undid her door and step out her car.

"That was easy… now go into the building." That one took longer for Santana to convince herself to do but she managed to make her legs move in the right direction eventually.

Once Santana was in the building she took the floor to Brittany's apartment, room 13. Santana could still remember exactly what Brittany had told her when she had said her apartment room was number 13.

_"But isn't it unlucky?" Santana asked._

_"Nope, 13 is actually my lucky number"_

_"How did you get to that? Isn't it most people unlucky number?"_

_"I'm not most people," Brittany shrugged, "Plus a bakers dozen has thirteen, not twelve and a baker makes cake so anything they do must be better"_

Since that moment Santana's lucky number had changed to 13 but she hadn't told Brittany, she didn't want to seem sad or weird… or both.

The short distance from the elevator to Brittany's door seemed to take forever when in reality it was only a few steps.

Santana stood in front of the door her hand raised ready to knock.

_Damn it! Why can't I just knock for god's sake!_

She quickly tapped her knuckles against the hard wood, while she had the courage.

_Oh shit, I just knocked, what the fuck do I do know? Okay, you know what, I'm just going to leave…_

Santana had taken two steps when she heard the door open.

"Santana?"

_Fuck._

"What are you doing here?" Brittany asked confused. Brittany was only dressed in jeans a size too big and a superman shirt but to Santana she looked beautiful.

"I…" Santana struggled for her words.

"Look, I don't really want to see you right now," Brittany sighed.

"I just need to explain-"

"Brittany? Who's there?" Santana heard Sam call from inside Brittany's apartment. She heard padded footsteps then Sam came into view. He was only wearing jeans and his muscled chest was bare.

_I really have to re-evaluate what I think nerds' look like._

Santana thought before her jealousy flared. Why the hell was Sam in Brittany's apartment without a shirt on?

"Santana!" Sam exclaimed covering his pecks with his hands, "I'm going to grab a shirt," Sam stammered before sprinting back into the apartment.

"So you wanted to tell me something?" Brittany asked as she stepped into the hallway, closing the door almost all the way behind her.

"Why was Sam not wearing a shirt?" Santana demanded to know, instead of answering Brittany's question.

"Why does it matter?" Brittany asked.

"It… it just does!" Santana excused lamely.

"Are you… jealous?"

"What?! No! Why would I be jealous?"

"You're jealous," Brittany stated with a smirk.

"I'm not!"

"Okay then… if that's all you wanted to talk about, I think you should go," Brittany said firmly, she wasn't listening to Sam's advice and standing up for herself. Brittany turned to go back inside but Santana's voice stopped her.

"No! I came to talk to you. Actually I came to apologise," Santana told her. For some reason those words made Brittany start to feel irritated.

"You, apologise?" Brittany sneered, in a very un-Brittany manner. Santana was taken back by Brittany's tone but she quickly recovered.

"Yes. I know I shouldn't have shouted at you on Tuesday and I'm really sorry. It's just Will told me that one of my songs wasn't good enough and I just exploded I guess," Santana tried to explain but she was met by a similar expression she saw on Sam's face the other night.

"You can't just say sorry and expect me to come leaping back into your arms." Brittany spoke almost a whisper, "I r-really like you Santana," she admitted, "But you really hurt me, you know I'm new to this whole thing and you walked all over that, and I thought you maybe liked me back," Brittany looked into Santana's eyes and Santana could see the tears almost about to fall.

"I do like you Brittany, how could you ever doubt that?"

"You shouted at me when I didn't do anything to provoke you"

Santana cringed, "I know and I'm so sorry, I don't know what else to say Britt," Santana said in defeat, she really wasn't good at this whole sorry thing.

"I'm going to go now Santana, I'll see you on Monday," and with that Brittany quickly opened the door to her apartment and went inside closing the door firmly behind her. Brittany sighed, that was the hardest thing she's ever had to do.

* * *

Santana stood frozen outside Brittany's apartment. She didn't think she could hate herself more in that moment, she should have said something else, something more to Brittany.

She slowly made her way out to her car. Her hand was on the door, but she risked one last look at Brittany's building. The only thing she saw was curtains quickly closing but then they were still and Santana couldn't help but wonder if she had imagined it.

The drive back to her house seemed to take forever; finally Santana was parked in her garage that was attached to her house. She dragged her feet through her house and into the room she used when she was practicing anything musical.

She picked up one of her guitars and sat down on the black leather sofa that was in one of the corners of the room. She strummed random chords for a while staring into space trying to come up with ways to get Brittany to want to talk to her again. That was when she got the idea. She placed the guitar down and almost sprinted over to her computer, which held all the music for her songs and pulled up the song that Will had hated.

_If he wants me to change the words to the song, that's exactly what I will do._

* * *

Monday came quickly for Brittany, which she was really annoyed by, she wanted nothing more than just to lie in her bed for the rest of eternity with only her action figures of company. But she needed the money and deep down she knew she actually did want to see Santana again. So Brittany got up at the normal time and lugged herself into work arriving half an hour early like usual.

Brittany walked through the front doors of McKinley Records; she hadn't seen Santana's limo outside so she assumed she was safe for a little while. Brittany gave Emma a small wave, who was sitting at her desk like usual.

"Oh Brittany, wait a second honey," Emma stopped her. Brittany turned around expecting to be handed some papers to photocopy.

"Will say's he needs you in Studio 5 right a way," Emma instructed.

"O-okay, thanks," Brittany responded before heading in the direction of Studio 5. She took the familiar route to the room she had come to love and come to hate. She loved it because it was where Santana worked but now she hated it because it's where Santana worked. Brittany sighed as she pushed the door open.

"H-hey Will, I'm here what…" Brittany trailed off when she saw Studio 5.

It had been transformed. There were red roses everywhere and petals scattered on the floor. There was a single stool in the middle of the room and it's who was sitting on it surprised Brittany the most. Santana sat there, only wearing a simple white blouse and black jeans, her hair cascaded over her shoulders and a black guitar was placed in her lap, the strap over her shoulders. She looked stunning.

"Hey," Santana breathed.

"W-what is this?" Brittany asked.

"I wanted to go a step further in telling you how sorry I am, no I _needed_ to," Santana told her, she stood up and walked towards Brittany until she was right in front of her, "I know you said that I can't just say I'm sorry because it won't fix everything and make it better and I know that. This is just one part of it but I needed to get it out. I guess you can tell that I'm going to sing to you, but I want you to listen to the words, okay?"

Brittany could only nod, she was still dumbstruck by everything that was happening.

"Okay, do you want to sit down?" Santana asked guiding her over to the stool she had just been preoccupying. Brittany sat down in it and Santana grabbed a single rose from one of the many bouquets scattered around the room. She handed it to Brittany who took it carefully.

"Here," she said handing Brittany the flower.

"Thank you," Brittany almost whispered.

"Don't say thank you yet," Santana said with a small smile. She readjusted the guitar around her shoulders before looking nervously at Brittany. After all the times of performing in front of thousands of people a night she's never felt so nervous singing in front of just one person before. But this wasn't just a person, it was Brittany.

"This is for you Brittany," Santana said as she strummed the first chord.

_I can't win, I can't reign_

_I will never win this game_

_Without you, without you_

_I am lost, I am vain,_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you_

_I won't run, I won't fly_

_I will never make it by_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't rest, I can't fight_

_All I need is you and I,_

_Without you, without you_

Brittany was mesmerized by Santana's voice. She still couldn't even believe Santana was singing to her.

_Oh oh oh!_

_You! You! You!_

_Without..._

_You! You! You!_

_Without...you_

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_

_But I can't accept that we're estranged_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't quit now, this can't be right_

_I can't take one more sleepless night_

_Without you, without you_

_I won't soar, I won't climb_

_If you're not here, I'm paralyzed_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't look, I'm so blind_

_I lost my heart, I lost my mind_

_Without you, without you_

Santana sang with so much conviction and so much emotion. She put herself out there and sang with everything she had, she needed Brittany to understand.

_Oh oh oh!_

_You! You! You!_

_Without..._

_You! You! You!_

_Without...you_

_I am lost, I am vain,_

_I will never be the same_

_Without you, without you_

_Without...you_

Santana felt out of breath and it wasn't because she had just been singing. She was so nervous what Brittany would think of the song. Did she like it?

"So… what did you think?" Santana asked hesitantly.

"Did you mean it?" Brittany asked.

"Every word," Santana said sincerely.

Brittany got up off the stool, her legs literally felt like jelly but she managed to stay standing, thankfully. She walked towards Santana who was stood holding her breath, waiting to see what Brittany was going to do. Brittany stopped right in front of Santana, if she took one more step they would be pressed together.

"Then I forgive you," she said simply.

"You do…" Santana confirmed breathlessly.

"I do," Brittany nodded.

"Oh thank god," Santana sighed making Brittany giggled slightly. It was like music to Santana's ears.

"So what now?" Brittany asked.

"Well… I wanted to know… well I was wondering if you wanted to go out on a date with me?" Santana asked.

"A date?"

"A proper, full blown date with the candle lit dinner and everything," Santana grinned.

"I would love that," Brittany smiled.

"Me too"

Something pulled them together; they gravitated towards each other, their faces millimetres apart. Santana brushed her lips over Brittany's gently, in a delicate kiss.

Suddenly the door burst open and the lights turned on.

"What's going on in here?"

**So for the song just imagine a much more toned down version of Without you by David Guetta.**

**I want to say a thank you to the reviewer who goes by the name of lane. He/she has kept reviewing and is the one who convinced me to get this chapter out when I did. **

**I just want to say good luck to Fanwriting wherever you are going :) **

**Also I'm working on the next chapter for The Lies We Tell, it should be out soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Hello all of my lovely fantastic readers! How are you all today? I hope you're good and if you're not this chapter has a lot of loves in it so maybe it will make you feel better! **

**Also thanks for so many amazing reviews, you guys are the best!**

**So please read and enjoy, hope you like it! :)**

_Suddenly the door burst open and the lights turned on._

_"What's going on in here?"_

Santana and Brittany jumped apart so fast that if you blinked you would have missed it. Will was standing in the door with a questioning look on his face, his eyes were scanning the room taking in the sight of roses everywhere and flower petals scattered around the room.

Will stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

"Well?" he asked.

Neither of them said anything, even if they could speak, neither knew what to say. They hadn't talked about this; they didn't know what the other was thinking. Brittany never wanted the superpower to read minds more than in this moment.

"I-"

"We-" Brittany and Santana started talking at the same time but stopped when they heard the other speaking, they drifted into another uncomfortable silence.

Terror. That was what was running through Santana at that moment. Santana knew she liked Brittany, this wouldn't change that, but she certainly wasn't prepared for another person to know about them.

"Guys, what's going on?" Will asked again.

Brittany and Santana looked at each other. Brittany tried to speak with her eyes that she wanted Santana to take over, not only because Brittany was pretty sure she wouldn't even be able to make proper sentences but also because she was out of the closet and Santana wasn't. She didn't want to say anything that would make Santana uncomfortable.

Luckily Santana seemed to understand what Brittany was trying to say.

"We…" How was she going to explain this with anything but the truth? "I… we were… me and Brittany… we're dating," Santana struggled to get her words out. They weren't as hard to say as she thought.

Will's face was priceless. At first he didn't react at all but then Santana's words sunk in and his jaw dropped slightly.

"Oh," Was all he could say. Brittany was in a similar state of shock; she hadn't thought that Santana would have told Will that straight away. She didn't mind though, in fact it made her so happy that Santana said they were dating that she could probably jump and touch the ceiling. Also the fact that Santana even told someone was making Brittany burst with happiness. Even though she told Santana that she didn't mind keeping their relationship a secret it was starting to make her feel that maybe Santana didn't want to be with her after all, but this completely got rid of that insecurity.

"You two are…" Will pointed between both of them.

"Yes," Santana nodded, she tentatively took hold of Brittany's hand. Brittany looked down at their intertwined fingers and couldn't help but grin stupidly.

"Okay, congratulations then. I'm sorry I'm just a bit surprised that's all"

"It's fine, just don't go around telling people," Santana ordered.

"No, of course not," Will instantly agreed, although he was still slightly shocked by the whole thing, of course he had no problem with them dating he for one just didn't know that Santana liked girls in that way and even if he did he never would have guessed that she would date Brittany.

"Good," Santana nodded, "Sorry about the flowers and stuff…"

"Uh, no it's fine, we should probably move the ones in the way though and put them on the floor or something," Will suggested.

"Alright"

It took about 5 minutes to move all the flowers out of the way and then Brittany took her leave.

"I-I'm going to go, I think J-Joe needed me this morning," Brittany said.

Santana frowned slightly, she didn't want Brittany to leave but she knew she had to work, "Okay, I'll see you for lunch?"

"Of c-course," Brittany nodded.

Brittany was about to leave but Santana quickly grabbed her arm stopping her from going anywhere. She spun Brittany around and pressed her lips to Brittany's cheek. She didn't want to kiss Brittany with Will in the room but she couldn't let Brittany go without giving her some form of kiss.

"I'll see you later babe," Santana whispered in her ear so only Brittany could hear. Brittany blushed and nodded, she still couldn't get used to Santana calling her babe.

Santana stared at the door for a minute after Brittany left, she really just wanted to follow her and be with her the rest of the day but she resisted the huge urge to do so. When she turned around Will had a goofy grin on his face making Santana roll her eyes.

"What are you just going to stare at me all day?" Santana snapped, although it lacked some of the usual anger that was usually evident in her voice.

"Right, you were going to show me a song?"

"Yeah, I rearranged the one you didn't like"

"Ah good, what's it called?"

"Without You"

"Great I can't wait to hear it," Will said clapping his hands together.

* * *

The day couldn't go by fast enough for Brittany; she hadn't been able to stop thinking about Santana at all. She's pretty sure she photocopied the same sheet of music 6 times before she noticed what she was doing. Santana was equally distracted, her mind kept wandering to the blonde she knew was working just outside the Studio 5 door. To be honest Santana felt like she was a hormonal teenager the way she was acting but she couldn't really care less.

At lunch they had met up in the kitchen, Santana was going to take Brittany out to Alfie's again but Brittany had brought in a sandwich, she even made Santana one, Santana thought it was one of the sweetest things.

Now it was the end of the day and Santana was just finishing putting her things together, Will had left a couple minutes ago. He ended up loving the new version of the song and he told her it was definitely going on the album. Hearing the door open Santana spun around a wide smile on her face, she already knew who was there. Brittany walked into the room with an equally big grin etching her lips. She quickly shut the door behind her before striding over to Santana. As soon as she got within arms reach Santana grabbed her arm and pulled her flush against her.

"I missed you," Santana breathed as their noses brushed.

"You saw me two and a half hours ago," Brittany teased.

"So you didn't miss me?" Santana asked fake pouting.

"Not at all," Brittany all but whispered as she pressed their lips together. Even though they had seen each other not so long ago, both girls had missed each other more than they could describe. It was strange for Brittany, she's never connected with someone like this before not even Sam but she was sure she would be happy like this forever.

"It sure looks like you missed me," Santana smirked when they broke the kiss.

"Yeah…I lied before," Santana chuckled.

"Of course you were. So as much as I love kissing you in the studio how about we head over to my house?"

"Sounds good," Brittany nodded.

They walked out together and Santana had to refrain from taking Brittany's hand like she wanted to. Like usual the limo was already by the door waiting for Santana. Before Peter could even get out the car to open the door for them Santana had already done it for Brittany.

"You're carriage awaits madam," Santana said in a deep British accent. Brittany burst out laughing.

"Thank you kind sir," Brittany said with a small curtsy still giggling.

Santana grinned goofily she loved making Brittany laugh. Well actually she just loved Brittany's laugh but her causing it made it better. Brittany climbed in shuffling along the seat making space for Santana who got in a second later. Brittany was still giggling to herself as the car set off towards the Lopez home.

"Stop laughing," Santana said with a smile as she playfully shoved Brittany's shoulder.

"You call me the nerd," Brittany grinned.

"Shut up," Santana said rolling her eyes making Brittany giggle again.

"It's okay, you're a cute nerd"

"I'm not a nerd!" Santana exclaimed in mock horror.

"Okay fine, you're not"

"Thank you"

"Is there something wrong with being a nerd then?" Brittany asked an eyebrow raised.

"Nope," Santana shook her head, "I can't think of anything sexier than a pair of superman underwear"

"Really?" Brittany asked doubt lacing her tone. The limo pulled up at Santana's door.

"Well maybe I could think of a few sexier things… but on you anything's possible"

"Well if you wanted to know I'm wearing superman underwear right now," Brittany stated confidently.

"…Wait really?" Brittany only shrugged before hopping out the car and waving goodbye to Peter. Santana sat frozen for a second in the back of the car. Is it bad that she found Brittany's superman underwear a turn on? Santana's thoughts were cut off by Brittany calling her name.

Santana scrambled out the car flustered, now all she was imagining was Brittany in just her underwear. She mumbled a thank you to Peter, knowing it would make Brittany smile, she was awarded with a wide grin and Santana internally hi fived herself for getting that right.

The door was quickly unlocked and Santana was pulling Brittany inside, slamming the door behind them.

Santana gasped Brittany by the shoulders and pulled their bodies together attaching their lips at the same time. Brittany instantly responded to the kiss, it was heated and passionate but also soft at the same time.

"You can't say stuff like that and not expect me to want to kiss you senseless," Santana growled.

"I-I'm okay with that"

"Are you really wearing Superman underwear right now?" Santana asked, Brittany didn't answer her earlier.

"Yes"

"Ugh"

"What's wrong?" Brittany asked innocently.

"I bet you look so hot in them," Santana husked.

"I am wearing them," Brittany said starting to get confused.

"I mean without all the other…" Santana pulled at the hem of Brittany's flannel shirt, "clothes."

Santana pressed their lips together again, her fingers undoing the buttons on Brittany's shirt. Brittany tensed when she realized what was happening, she jumped back breaking the kiss but still in arms reach.

"T-too f-fast," she mumbled.

Santana sighed, not because she was mad at Brittany but because she was mad at herself. She knew Brittany wanted to go slow.

"You're right, I'm sorry"

"No, I'm sorry. I know you probably think I'm being weird and silly"

Santana was quick to comfort Brittany; she could see her going into her shell, "No, no babe. I really don't mind at all, I don't want to push you to do anything you don't want to. I know you want to go slow, that was my fault I'm sorry"

"It's not that I don't want to do… that," Brittany said waving her arm in front of herself.

"I know B"

"It's just that I don't think I'm ready…"

"I understand, you don't have to explain Britt, if you don't want to," but Brittany continued.

"But I'm getting there," she said. Santana couldn't help but feel giddy in anticipation. With anyone else she was sure that she wouldn't be this patient, she _knew _she wouldn't be this patient, she's not a patient person at all but with Brittany it was special. Everything with Brittany seemed to be different but different in the best way possible.

"Don't worry about it, take as long as you need," Santana said, Brittany nodded gladly, she was happy that Santana understood what she was feeling.

"So how about we just relax and order in?" Santana asked.

"Yeah okay"

* * *

Forty five minutes later Brittany and Santana were sat on the floor with plates of food in front of them filled with Chinese food as they watched an old episode of New Girl, it was good that it was an old one because both girls were to focused on each other to pay attention to the TV.

"I showed Will the song today, you know the one I sang for you?" Santana told Brittany.

"You did?" Brittany smiled.

"Mm hmm, he loved it, it's definitely one of my favourites and I think it's one of Will's as well," Santana said.

"It is an amazing song. I still can't believe you wrote a song for me," Brittany said shyly.

"I really am sorry Britt," Santana said guiltily.

"No, stop. I forgive you, you don't have to keep saying you're sorry because I'm not mad anymore, alright?"

"Okay," Santana smiled.

"So other than the song how was work?"

"It was really good, we got about a third of Without You recorded and we should finish up by the end of the week on it. It kills me though, to know you're practically on the other side of the door and I can't go out there and kiss you," Santana blushed at how cheesy she sounded.

"Well I'm glad I'm not the only one who thinks about that," Brittany grinned.

"So," Brittany coughed, "I've been wondering…"

"Yeah?" Santana asked curious.

"You're my girlfriend right?" Brittany asked nervously.

"Do you want to be?"

"Yes"

"Me too," Santana wondered if it was physically possible to pull a cheek muscle from smiling so much because if you could she sure was doing that know and even then she couldn't stop, "So now that you're officially my girlfriend, can I take you out on a date?"

"I would love too," Brittany beamed. They leaned in for a sweet kiss but it was disrupted by the sound of a doorbell.

"Who's that?" Brittany asked.

"I have no idea, I didn't know anyone was coming over," Santana said standing up, "I'll be back in a sec"

Santana walked through the living room and down the hallway to the front door. She unbolted the three locks that she had installed when she got famous and pulled open the door. Outside stood a familiar blonde woman.

"Quinn? What are you doing here?"

"What? I can't come visit my best friend?" Quinn asked as she brushed past Santana into the house. Santana closed and locked the door behind her.

"Well, I thought you might call or something"

"Do I ever call?"

"True… but you can't be here right now I have someone over…"

"That's no way to treat a guest," Quinn teased, "Anyway, I haven't seen you in what three weeks now?"

"I know but-"

"Santana?" Brittany called from inside the living room, "Was anyone there?"

"Who's that?" Quinn asked.

"Brittany."

"And that is…"

"She's-"

"Oh h-hi," Brittany stammered as she saw a pretty blonde standing near the door, Brittany looked at the floor scuffing her sock covered foot across the wooden floor. Quinn raised an eyebrow at Santana.

"Brittany this is Quinn, my best friend and Quinn this is Brittany my…" Santana trailed off unsure how to introduce Brittany.

"I w-work with Santana at McKinley Records," Brittany finished for her, Santana sent a subtle thank you smile at Brittany, which went unnoticed by Quinn.

Quinn was still confused though, Santana never talked about people she worked with let alone brought them to her house. But Quinn being the polite woman she was held her hand out to Brittany.

"Nice to meet you"

"Y-you too," Brittany said as she shook Quinn's hand. She noticed it was a soft but firm handshake.

After Quinn dropped Brittany's hand there was an awkward silence where Brittany found an interesting spot on the wall, Santana was biting her lip and Quinn kept sending Santana weird looks.

"I-I'm going to go and a d-drink," Brittany said quickly before scampering off to the kitchen to get away from the growing uncomfortable situation.

"What's her deal?" Quinn asked when Brittany was out of hearing range.

"Hey," Santana snapped, "Don't talk about her like that"

"Wow," Quinn held her hands up in defense, "Calm down Lopez," Quinn was thoroughly surprised, never in the history of their friendship has Santana ever snapped at her for bitching about someone, in fact usually it was Santana to initiate it.

"Whatever, just don't talk about her like that," Santana raised an eyebrow in question.

"Alright geez S," Quinn rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to go get a drink as well, you want something?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, whatever you're having"

"Okay, just go into the living room we'll be there in a second"

Quinn, for once, did as she was told, probably because she was still in shock from the conversation before.

Santana quickly jogged into the kitchen where she found Brittany sitting at a stool with a glass of water.

"Hey," Santana breathed, Brittany swiveled around in the chair.

"Hi"

"I'm sorry about Quinn, she just drops over sometimes, I can ask her to leave if you want?" Santana asked.

"No, I can't make you're friend leave just because I'm here"

"But you're my girlfriend," the corners of Santana's lips turned up when she said the word girlfriend, it was still new to her.

"She doesn't know that," Brittany pointed out, "And I would feel mean"

"Trust me, Quinn would be fine. Anyway, if she's here we can't do this," Santana nudged Brittany's legs apart so she could step between them and press their bodies together, "or this," Santana started to trail her lips from Brittany's neck and up her jawline, "or this," her lips dusted across Brittany's lips barely touching them before she kissed down the other side of her neck.

Brittany let out a soft moan and Santana smirked into her neck. Their moment was short lived though because Quinn shouted from in the living room.

"Santana get you're ass in here with my drink!" she yelled.

"She's seriously cramping my style," Santana grumbled.

"Cramping your style?" Brittany giggled, "What are you 60 or something?"

"Shut up," Santana said giggling along with Brittany.

"Lopez!" Quinn shouted again.

"We better get out there before she gives birth to a baby panda," Santana mumbled with annoyance as she stepped away from Brittany and grabbed two glasses filling them with water like Brittany.

"Baby panda's are cute," Brittany stated.

"Not as cute as you," Santana responded, "Come on lets go keep make Fabray shut up"

Brittany followed Santana out the kitchen and into the living room.

This was going to be an interesting night.

**So, comments are appreciated :) tell me what you think! **

**I want to say a massive THANK YOU to everyone who's reading this story, I'm so happy that you guys even like it, it's just awesome. So thanks again :D**


	13. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

**Hey my lovely readers! I know, I updated, hopefully you guys are happy about that :)**

**So, I wasn't going to update this for another week and I was going to add a bit more but I thought I'd put the next bit in another chapter instead. I also know that a certain someone wanted to read this chapter so this is for you :)**

**A lot happens in this chapter, probably the most eventful one I've ****written so far, I hope you guys like it! So please read and enjoy.**

* * *

Quinn was sat on a chair staring at the TV but when she heard the door open she turned around, eyes searching for Santana and Brittany who took ages in the kitchen.

"Took you guys long enough," Quinn teased.

"Whatever Q, calm your tits," Santana said rolling her eyes, "Here's you're drink"

Quinn eyed the glasses of water skeptically, "You gonna take it?" Santana asked.

"Sorry," Quinn grasped the glass, "I was just expecting the usual glass of wine or beer," Quinn shrugged.

"Don't whine, Britt doesn't drink so we're not"

"Y-you can drink, I don't m-mind," Brittany said.

"No, it's fine Brittany," Quinn said kindly, "I was just surprised, that's all"

Brittany still felt a little bad that neither Quinn or Santana were going to have a drink just because she wasn't going to. Santana and Brittany took a seat on the sofa next to each other. Santana noticed that Brittany sat further away from her than usual and she had to hide a frown. Santana knew Brittany was being smart by not showing any affection but that didn't mean that Santana didn't miss it. This was her home, the one place that they could be themselves without fear of someone watching or judging and having Quinn there just completely changed that dynamic.

"So Brittany what is it that you do at McKinley Records?" Quinn asked.

"I'm an a-assistant for the owner, W-Will," Brittany said, "But I want to be a p-producer"

"Oh wow, that's really cool"

"W-what do you do?" Brittany asked wanting to get the topic off of herself. Brittany was perfectly comfortable with Santana but she only just met Quinn and was still nervous.

"I'm a chef, I own a restaurant, you might have heard of it, Fabray's?"

"I-I knew you're name sounded familiar, that's my dad's favourite r-restaurant we always go when he's in town"

Quinn smiled, "Well next time he's here ask for Quinn Fabray and I'll treat you," Quinn winked.

"Th-thanks," Brittany smiled shyly.

"So how are you S, how's the last 3 weeks been without me?" Quinn asked turning her attention to Santana.

"Very…interesting, and eventful," Santana sent Brittany a subtle smirk.

"Ah yes, when do I get to hear some of you're tracks?" Quinn asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"I don't know, whenever you want really," Santana shrugged.

Quinn has been Santana's best friend for years, since the beginning of high school and before Santana released any song it had become a tradition for Quinn to listen to it before it was released. Even though Santana didn't say it much Quinn's opinion meant a lot to her and Quinn knew that. Quinn was pretty much Santana's biggest fan besides her mom.

"Oh! Can we listen now?" Quinn asked, excitement filling her eyes, "You don't mind Brittany do you?" Quinn asked.

"No, of c-course not," Brittany shook her head, Brittany was already bouncing in her legs in eagerness, listening to her girlfriend sing was one of her favourite things.

"Okay, I'll get my laptop," Santana got up and jogged out the room.

Not a minute later, Santana came back in her Apple laptop tucked to her side. She sat down in the same spot as before and pulled open the lid. Brittany saw Santana click on a few buttons and she pulled up a window that was like a very advanced version of garage band.

"So, this is just a few of the songs," Santana said pointing the mouse at the 4 songs on the screen. There was We Found Love, Burn One Down, Girl On Fire and the beginning of Without You. Brittany's heart thudded that much faster at seeing the last song there.

"Hurry up I want to hear them," Quinn urged.

Santana rolled her eyes and pressed play. Quinn bopped her head to the beat as she listened to each song in turn.

"What do you think?" Santana asked.

"They're amazing!" Quinn said clapping her hands, "You're voice sounds amazing in all of them and the lyrics, wow!" she complimented. Santana grinned at her friends praises.

"Thanks"

"I do have one question though," Quinn said.

"Yeah?"

"Who's Without You about?" she asked with an eyebrow raised.

Brittany held her breath. Would Santana tell Quinn? She really wanted her too, she loved being in this relationship with Santana and at first the whole secret thing didn't bother her but now she couldn't help wonder if Santana was ashamed of her. She wasn't exactly the most perfect person in her eyes.

"Uhh… no one. It's not about anyone, it's just a song," Santana shrugged.

Brittany knew it shouldn't hurt her feelings that Santana had said that, she knew they were a secret but it still managed to make her heart throb in the worst way possible. Santana made eye contact with Brittany for a second and Brittany couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and walked out the room muttering something that Santana heard as "bathroom".

"Is she okay?" Quinn asked with worry in her voice.

"I'm going to go see," Santana said standing up.

"Can I listen to you're songs again?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah sure," Santana murmured as she strode out the room after Brittany.

Santana knew that Brittany went to the balcony; it seemed to be her favourite place at her house so she went straight there not bothering to check the bathrooms.

As suspected, Brittany was there, sitting cross-legged on the floor with her knees and forehead pressed right up against the railing as she looked down at her lap. Santana knew that Brittany must have heard her but she didn't react when Santana closed the door behind her and went to sit by her.

"Hey Britt," Santana spoke quietly after a minute Brittany still hadn't answered. Brittany's eyes were closed, Santana looked for tears but found none.

"B, talk to me," Santana begged.

"What is there to say?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know…" Santana trailed off, "Why did you leave just now?"

"I…"

"You can tell me"

"You'll break up with me"

"I would never do that," Santana said her voice serious.

"I don't like us being a secret," Brittany whispered, Santana almost didn't hear her.

"I thought you were okay with that?"

"I was but now I guess I'm tired of it. Are you ashamed of me or something?"

"No!" Santana exclaimed, "Don't think that"

"Then what?"

"I just don't think that it would do any good for my career," Santana tried to explain.

"I'm not good enough for you're job? What because you don't want to bring me to the red carpet like all the other celebrities bring their boyfriends or girlfriends? Because I'll embarrass you? Or is it because I'm a girl?" Brittany snapped.

"You know that's not what I meant," Santana defended.

"Isn't it?"

"I just don't want my album to not sell because there are some stupid people out there who won't accept us"

"I know," Brittany sighed, and she really did, she got that there were people that didn't like gay people or anyone different, but she got over that years ago. She knew Santana still needed time. "Just forget I said anything," Brittany said as she stood up and walked to the door.

"Britt stop we need to t-" but Santana couldn't finish her sentence because Brittany was gone.

Santana scrambled to her feet after she got over her shock of the moment, this was déjà vu from her party when she kissed Brittany for the first time and she wasn't going to let Brittany get away again.

"Brittany!" Santana called as she ran through her house. This was a time when she didn't like the enormity of her house.

"Where's Brittany?" Santana asked Quinn as she ran into the living room.

"She said something about needing to get home to feed her dog Sam?" Quinn shrugged.

"Fuck, okay. I'll be a second"

Santana sprinted out the front of her house and she saw Brittany walking down the long driveway, as she didn't have a car with her. Santana chased after her, she sprinted down the driveway, by the time she reached Brittany she was breathing heavily.

"Britt," Santana gasped, "You can't just leave when things get hard"

"I have stuff to do"

"Like feeding your dog Sam?" Santana asked hands on her hips.

"Okay, I may have told a white lie. Sam will probably be at my house and I'm sure he's hungry, he's always hungry," Santana brushed off her hatred for the blonde boy and focused on what was on hand.

"Brittany we need to talk about this"

"There's nothing to talk about," Brittany shrugged.

"Yes there is!"

"You already made it clear that you want us to stay a secret and I'm fine with that," Brittany said very unconvincingly.

"Britt-"

"Please don't break up with me. I lo- really like being your girlfriend," Brittany stuttered but Santana didn't catch it she just thought it was because Brittany was nervous.

_I can't believe I almost said I love her. _Brittany thought.

"I really like being your girlfriend too," Santana smiled taking hold of Brittany's hand.

"Let's do it," Santana said.

"What?"

"Let's come out." Santana said with a firm nod.

* * *

"Wait, what!?" Brittany almost shouted.

"You heard me, I said lets come out"

"What changed your mind?" Brittany asked a stupid grin plastered on her face.

"I know this isn't romantic or anything and I wanted to tell you on our date… but I love you Brittany. I know we only just met a few months ago but I do, I love you," Santana looked at the floor, not wanting to see Brittany's reaction. Brittany didn't say anything for a minute.

_I knew it was too soon. _Santana scolded herself.

Then Santana felt herself falling, like literally falling. Brittany tackled her peppering her face with kisses and finally reaching her lips. During the fall Brittany some how managed to turn them so that Santana landed on top.

"I love you too." Brittany didn't stutter when she spoke those four words because never in her life had she said words so true.

"You do?" Santana grinned.

"Of course I do silly, how could I not?"

"You're right, I am amazing," Santana grinned.

"Oh stop it," Brittany lightly slapped Santana's arm, "But you are amazing," Brittany agreed shyly.

"Are we really going to come out?"

"Mm hmm, I want to do this, for the girl I love," Santana leaned in and Brittany met her halfway. Their lips connected in a soft and passionate kiss, they were to caught up in each other to notice Quinn looking through the window down at them.

* * *

Brittany didn't know how long they kissed for but neither had the urge to stop it. Eventually Santana pulled away but kept their foreheads connecting.

"We should go back inside," Santana breathed, "Quinn's still in there"

"Oh! I forgot she was here," Brittany blushed at how caught up they had been in each other. She couldn't believe that she forgot about a whole person!

"Yeah, me too for a bit," Santana chuckled, "Come on"

Santana and Brittany made their way back into Santana's house. What they weren't expecting to see was a confused and slightly angry Quinn standing near the door waiting for them.

"Oh hey Q," Santana said surprised she quickly dropped Brittany's hand, but Quinn's eyes picked it up immediately. Santana looked at Brittany and saw a flash of hurt in her eyes, Santana tried to apologize with her eyes and Brittany seemed to understand because she gave a slight nod. Santana felt a little better but she made a mental note to say sorry later.

"That's all you can say to me? 'Hey Q'?" Quinn mocked.

"Hello Quinn Fabray?" Santana guessed, she really had no idea what was going on.

"No, what?" Quinn asked more confused than ever, "I saw you Santana, you too Brittany, I fucking saw you"

"Yeah… you're looking at us right now…" Santana said slowly, she looked at Brittany who just shrugged her shoulders.

"You guys were _kissing,_" Quinn hissed.

_Fucking shit balls._

"Oh," Santana chuckled awkwardly, her hand hooked around her neck, "You saw that?"

"Yes! What- when did that even happen? When did you even like that sort of thing!?" Quinn asked almost yelling. Santana couldn't tell if she was angry or not but she hoped it was the latter.

Santana looked at Brittany who gave her an encouraging smile. Brittany didn't say anything she only took Santana's hand, she wanted Santana to do this, to take this step. Santana looked down at their entwined hands before giving Brittany's a gentle squeeze in assurance.

"I… I lied before when I said that I only worked with Brittany. Brittany…she's my girlfriend," Santana's voice was quiet but strong, it didn't quiver like she thought it would and she was proud when she spoke.

Santana couldn't help then pulling Brittany closer and wrapping her arms around her waist. Quinn still hadn't said anything; her face didn't even change expression.

Brittany leaned down to whisper quickly in Santana's ear, "I'm so proud of you"

Santana didn't get a chance to answer because Quinn suddenly spoke up.

"You too are dating?" Quinn asked as if she wanted to clarify it.

"Yes." Santana nodded, "Do you have a problem with it?"

"What?! No, no of course I don't," Quinn shook her head frantically, "You're my best friend," she said simply, "Sorry about before, it was just a lot to take in"

Santana beamed, telling Quinn was one of the thing's she had been most afraid of doing. For some reason Quinn felt like _the _hurdle she had to jump over to be okay with other people knowing. And now that she landed safely on the other side everything just seemed… easier.

She let go of Brittany's waist to hug Quinn. She wrapped her arms around her neck; Quinn's arms snaked around her waist.

"Thank you," Santana said gratefully.

"Don't worry about it, you should have told me sooner. I know you're awful at relationships anyway, I could have helped you," she teased.

That was the last thing Santana needed to hear to know that Quinn really did accept her, it felt like the sky was being lifted off her shoulders. Santana let go of Quinn to hug Brittany again.

"I'm amazing at relationships," Santana scoffed, "Right Britt?" Santana looked at Brittany for help, she was met by a cheeky grin.

Brittany shrugged, "Sh-she's alright," Quinn burst into fits of giggles.

"Ha, even Brittany doesn't think so," Quinn chuckled.

"You're supposed to be my supportive girlfriend!" Santana exclaimed in fake anger.

Brittany only giggled, "S-sorry." Santana loved how Brittany was making jokes in front of Quinn, which meant she was getting slightly more comfortable with her.

"No you're not," Santana bumped her side with Brittany's.

"Aw you guys are so sweet together," Quinn sighed with adoration.

"Shut up Q," Santana said light heartedly. Suddenly something clicked in Quinn's head, she snapped her fingers together like she was gathering the thought.

"Oh my god! Without You is about Brittany isn't it!" Quinn exclaimed excitedly.

"Um… yeah it is," Santana nodded.

"Oh that is so romantic," Quinn swooned; Brittany tightened her grip around Santana's waist to let her know she thought so as well.

"See, I told you I was good at this"

"S-Santana," Brittany said, Santana glanced up at Brittany who had a look in her eye, "Do y-you remember why you wrote the s-song in the first place?"

"Oh yeah…" Santana laughed awkwardly.

"What happened!?" Quinn demanded instead of asking.

"It's a long story," Quinn grabbed hold of Brittany's and Santana's arms and dragged them towards the living room.

"Okay, you guys are telling me everything."

So that's what they did. They spent the whole night telling Quinn what had happened about them, although leaving out a few of the intimate parts they wanted to keep for themselves.

Quinn ended up leaving late in the night, she had wanted to stay but she had to get home to let her dog out who she had left for way to long.

* * *

Quinn had only left a few minutes ago and Santana and Brittany were back in the living room. The TV wasn't on they were just cuddled up on the sofa. Santana was sat with one leg crossed under the other and the other leg dangling off the edge, Brittany's head was rested on her shoulder. Her eyes kept drooping and then flashing open again when she realised she was about to fall asleep. It was almost 12 and Brittany was usually tucked up in bed by at least 10.

"Come on B," Santana whispered, "Let's get you to bed"

Brittany was too tired to notice much; she just let Santana drag her around the house and up the stairs. She was even too exhausted to notice that she was brought into Santana's room at first. But when she was placed on the end of Santana's bed and asked what she wanted to sleep in Brittany definitely noticed.

"Britt? What do you want to wear?" Santana asked again when she didn't receive and answer the first time.

"Oh uhh I usually wear shorts and a big shirt," Brittany said shyly.

"Cool, me too," Santana responded from inside the closet a minute later she came wandering back into the bedroom clothes in hand. She passed them to Brittany who took them.

"Thanks"

Santana turned her back out of instinct so that Brittany could change, Brittany was thankful and quickly stripped off her clothes and changed into the ones Santana had just given her.

"I'm done," Brittany said once she was changed. Santana turned around and eyed Brittany's new attire.

"You look really good in my clothes," Santana husked.

"Th-thanks," Brittany smiled bashfully.

Santana couldn't help but stride over to Brittany's and capture her lips with her own. Brittany just looked too damn good in her clothes for her not too. Brittany wasn't one to complain though; she kissed back equally as eager. Santana pushed Brittany down so she was lying on her back, Santana propped herself up on her elbows which were rested either side of Brittany as they kissed.

After a while of just kissing things started to get heated. Santana pulled away receiving an annoyed grumble from Brittany that Santana thought was adorable.

"I don't want to go too fast for you," Santana told her.

Moments like this Brittany really wished she was ready to take _that _step but she knew that she wasn't ready and was glad that Santana respected that.

"Thank you"

"Don't worry, let's just go to sleep, you were practically falling asleep on me earlier"

"Okay," Brittany nodded.

Brittany stood up unsure what to do now. It only really dawned on her right then that this was going to be the first time they slept together… well not slept slept together… just slept together… Was there a side Santana preferred? Did she want Brittany to sleep on the floor? Brittany had questions running through her head a mile a minute. Santana noticed Brittany silent struggle.

"You okay there Britt?" She asked.

"Y-yeah," Brittany said. Her stutter was a dead give away, Santana knew she was worried about something.

"You sure?"

"I- it's just… I don't- how do we do this?" Brittany said gesturing towards the bed. Santana chuckled at Brittany's antics making Brittany blush.

"You're too cute B, it's just sleeping," Santana shrugged like it was the simplest thing in the world. When Brittany thought about it, it _was _the simplest thing. She blushed deeper when she realised how silly she had been acting.

"Is there a side you prefer?" Santana asked.

"I like the one you don't like," Brittany said.

Santana giggled again, "Okay, well I like the left side"

"So I like the right side," Brittany nodded.

"That's right…" Santana said slowly, "You sure you're alright Britt?"

"I'm just nervous, that's all," Santana's face softened at that quiet admission.

"There's nothing to be nervous about," Santana climbed into the left side of the bed then patted the side next to her, "Get in here," she playfully demanded. Brittany took off her glasses and slide into the bed next to Santana.

"What are you doing all the way over there? Come snuggle me," Santana said cutely.

Brittany timidly did so and when Santana's head rested on her shoulder, her arms wrapping around her waist all of Brittany's worries just disappeared. They fit together perfectly, like one body was made to go right next to the other.

Santana flicked a switch on the wall and all the lights turned off so it was pitch black in the room. Normally Brittany didn't feel safe in a new room but with Santana she felt right, it felt like home.

"Night B," Santana whispered into the darkness.

"Goodnight San," Brittany answered softly.

Santana felt a light kiss on her shoulder as her eyes started to droop closed. That night Santana went to sleep for the first time with a goofy smile on her face.

* * *

The brightness in the room sucked Santana out of her sleep but Santana didn't mind, being awake meant more time with Brittany.

Slowly Santana edged her eyes open, she was lying on her side with her back pressed into Brittany's front, Brittany's arms wrapped securely around her waist. Santana didn't move, she could tell that Brittany was still asleep from her breathing that was sending light puffs over her ear.

As Santana lied there she became aware that Brittany's hands had some how managed there way under her shirt in the night and were now resting on her skin. Just the thought made Santana's stomach tighten, she was surprised just how much Brittany effected her, no one else had ever made her feel like this just by touching and Brittany didn't even realize what she was doing!

When Brittany's fingers moved slightly and brushed her skin Santana's stomach burst with butterflies. After a few more minutes of Brittany's soft fingertips running over Santana's skin Santana carefully turned over in Brittany's arms. She moved slowly to ensure that Brittany didn't wake up. Finally Santana managed to shift her body around. Their noses were barely millimeters apart and Santana couldn't help but look at how beautiful Brittany looked when she was sleeping. He mouth was slightly open and her eyes were closed just tight enough to cause tiny crinkle lines on the edges of her eyes.

Santana leaned in unable to stop herself from placing a small kiss on the tip of Brittany's nose that was brushed with light freckles. Brittany let out a soft sigh but didn't wake up. Santana placed another kiss on Brittany's jawline then on the same place but on the other side. Slowly she moved her lips to the corner of Brittany's mouth and pressed a gently kiss there and finally Santana ghosted her lips over Brittany's. Santana felt the edges of Brittany's lips turn up into a small smile.

"I know you're awake Britt," Santana spoke against Brittany's lips.

"Mmm," Brittany hummed, "That was the best way to get woken up," she sighed with contentment.

"It was, was it?" Santana smirked.

"Mmm hmm," Brittany said still slightly sleepily.

"How about this then?"

Santana pressed her lips harder against Brittany's; she slipped her tongue inside Brittany's mouth and massaged their tongues together.

"I like that too," Brittany gasped as they broke away from each other for air.

"What about this?"

Santana kissed her way to Brittany's neck; she trailed her lips down her neck and stopped to graze her teeth over Brittany's collarbone softly making Brittany gasp. Santana didn't stop. She edged her way down slowly kissing her way between Brittany's breasts; she scrunched up Brittany's shirt so it was caught around her stomach just under her breasts. As Santana trailed kisses over Brittany's stomach, she marveled at how toned Brittany's body was and how with every kiss Brittany's muscles would tense and jump. Santana slid back up Brittany's body.

"Sorry," she mumbled guiltily against Brittany's neck.

"Why are you sorry?" Brittany asked as she tried to control her breathing.

"I didn't mean to go so far," she explained.

"No," Brittany said quickly, "I…I think I'm ready"

"You are? I don't want you to feel like you have to do anything," Santana looked Brittany straight in the eyes showing Brittany her sincerity.

"I want to," Brittany nodded, her voice steady.

Santana kissed Brittany then, it was gently and not rushed at all. It didn't need to be, they had all morning to do what they wanted.

* * *

They were late to work but neither minded. Not one little bit, Brittany even had a slight spring in her step. She couldn't remember a time when she felt this good and to be honest she didn't know why she had waited so long to sleep with Santana, she literally couldn't explain how good Santana made her feel and she hoped that she made Santana feel the same.

They had called will from Santana's limo explaining why they were late. Well they didn't say the whole truth; okay they pretty much made up the whole thing. They told Will that on the way from picking up Brittany the car got a flat tire and it took Peter longer than she thought to fix the tire. Will bought it and usually Brittany would feel bad but she didn't think anything could make her feel anything but 100% happy at the moment.

Brittany said goodbye to Santana at the door of Studio 5 before heading off to do her duties. Santana pushed open the door and saw Will sitting on a chair with headphones on bopping his head to the music, he pressed a button then scribbled something down a piece of paper before pressing the same button again.

Santana walked over and tapped Will on the shoulder knowing he wouldn't hear her if she called his name. He spun around in surprised and ripped the headphones off his head.

"Oh Santana, you scared me!" he exclaimed.

"My bad," Santana said.

"Nah, don't worry about it, glad you could make it"

"Yeah, sorry I'm late oh and Brittany too"

"That's fine, not much I can do about a flat tire," Will said.

"Yeah…" Santana had to force herself to not smile like a crazy person when she thought back to the morning that she just experienced. Nothing could ever meet up to what it felt like to be with Brittany like that.

"Santana?" Will repeated.

"Oh what? Sorry," Santana apologised, she hadn't fully paid attention to when Will spoke the first time.

"I asked if you were ready to go?"

"Yeah, all set"

"Great, so I was thinking you could get in the booth and we can just finish recording Without You," Will instructed.

"Oh wait. Actually there is a favour I need…"

"Yes?" Will asked.

"Do you think we can get the song recorded and edited by next week?"

"Umm… we could try, it may take a lot of time and effort though," Will nodded, "Why?"

"Next week I'm going on a talk show and I want to give a preview of it." This morning when Brittany had hopped in the shower quickly, Santana had phoned her manager and asked him to set up something for her but she hadn't say why she wanted to.

"Ah right, maybe you could use one of the ones we've finished?" Will suggested.

"No. It has to be that one," Santana insisted.

"Okay, I think we can do it, lets get to work"

* * *

Will was right, it took a lot of extra time to get the song done in time but Santana and Will were both thoroughly satisfied with the end result of the song. Brittany hadn't heard it yet but she would tonight.

Santana had told Brittany that she was going on Heidi's, a famous talk show, and invited to come watch the song preview but what she didn't know what that Santana was planning to tell the world about them.

Santana was dressed in a black skirt and a tight cream coloured top that was tucked into her top almost making it look like a dress. Brittany was wearing one of her more fitting pair of black jeans with a light blue flowing top that Tina helped her pick out with some black pumps.

The show was tonight and they finished editing the song yesterday, Santana hadn't had much time to get anxious about coming out but now it was starting to make her nervous. Santana and Brittany were sat in Santana's limo on the way to Heidi's and Santana was a shaking mess.

"Are you alright?" Brittany asked.

"I'm good," Santana responded more to herself though.

"Are you nervous about them liking the song?" Brittany wondered.

"Yeah, that's it," Santana nodded, she didn't want to ruin the surprise.

"Well, then there's nothing to be worried about, you're song is absolutely amazing," Brittany soothed.

"Only because it's about an amazing person"

"See, there's the San, I know and love," Santana grinned, she couldn't get over Brittany saying that she loved her.

"I love you too," Santana said as the limo pulled up outside the studio where Heidi's was filmed live.

All of Santana's earlier worries were gone. Who couldn't love Brittany? She was Santana's definition of perfect in every way possible. She loved her and Brittany loved her back. Santana knew that her career was at stake but in that moment she didn't care, if she had Brittany she knew everything would turn out okay in the end.

"You ready?" Brittany asked holding her hand out. Santana grasped it.

"As I'll ever be"

She could do this.

* * *

**So what did you think? Sorry for the wait but the next wait might be longer :( I would appreciate if you guys gave me some feedback about the chapter. **

**Also there's no such thing as the talk show "Heidi's" and if there is somewhere in the world, sorry I didn't mean to copy you're name :)**

**Thanks for being patient, reading and reviewing! xx**


	14. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

**Hey guys! Hope you like the chapter, sorry it's a bit short :)**

Santana couldn't do this. She was freaking out.

Her hands were clammy and she was sweating in places she didn't even know you could sweat from. When they walked through the door they dropped each other's hands before anyone could see. They were greeted by a man holding a clipboard and a pencil behind his ear.

"Hello Ms. Lopez, I'm Mark, I'll be showing you to you're waiting room. If you could follow me this way please. Who is your guest?" he asked as they walked down a hallway.

"This is Brittany Pierce," Santana responded.

"Alright," he scribbled down her name on his clipboard, "I'll print of a guest badge for her"

"Thank you," Santana's voice was a bit shaky, her nerves were getting to her. Soon they reached a door with Santana's name on it.

"Okay so this is you're private waiting room, there's a TV in the corner so you know when to come on and speakers so you can hear everything and that light above the TV will blink when it's you're time to go on, the bathrooms back there," he pointed to another door on the far right corner of the room. "Heidi may come around and greet you before the show starts but she may not have time"

"Oh, I have this demo of one of my new songs, I thought we could preview it," Santana said handing Mark a USB stick.

"Great, I'll set that up for you"

"Thanks"

"The pleasure's all mine, nice to meet you Ms. Lopez, Ms. Pierce," he nodded before walking out the room.

"This is fancy," Brittany said as she eyed the room after the door closed.

"Mmm," Santana agreed.

"Are they all like this?"

"Pretty much, sometimes there's like a communal waiting room with a live camera," Santana shrugged.

"You okay now?"

"I…" Santana took a shaky breath, "I need to tell you something Britt"

"What is it?" Brittany asked worriedly, her mind immediately going to the worst thing.

"I… it was supposed to be a surprise but I'm freaking out and I need you to help me," Santana said quickly.

Brittany stepped up to Santana and held both her hands, looking right into her eyes, "You didn't tell me what you're worried about"

"Oh yeah," Santana laughed nervously.

"So…?"

"Oh, I was…I was going to tell everyone about _us _tonight, on the show, I mean I still am but I just need you to tell me that everything is going to be okay," Santana said looking at the floor.

"You were going to tell everyone?" Brittany asked grinning.

Santana nodded, "I still am, just tell me that everything is going to be okay"

"Santana," Brittany said making Santana look at her face, "If you don't want to do it you don't have to, I wasn't expecting for us to come out straight away anyway"

"No," Santana shook her head, "No, I want to do this, for us"

"Thank you," Brittany said sincerely. "You don't have anything to worry about at all San, I love you, you're fans love you and if they really are you're fans they'll still be you're fans after you tell them who you really are."

Santana and Brittany heard the show start and Heidi introduce the first guest but neither paid attention to it, Santana until that moment forgot that she would be on live in a few minutes.

"Thanks Britt, I needed to hear that"

Suddenly something dawned on Brittany, "Wait, what about you're family? Shouldn't we tell them first?"

"I thought I could kill two birds with one stone," Santana shrugged bashfully, "Oh! Did you want to tell you're family first? Shit, I messing everything up, I'm so sorry Britt maybe-"

Brittany cut Santana off by gently capturing her lips with her own, "Stop. We can do anything you want to, I don't really mind not telling my family first, we can just do whatever you want to, okay?"

"I want to tell everyone Britt, I love you and I don't want to have to hide anymore"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Santana was about to kiss Brittany again but the flashing light above the TV caught her attention.

"Shit, I have to go on now"

"Good luck"

"Thanks"

Santana was about to out the room but she quickly turned around and pressed her lips to Brittany's again before spinning around sending a wink over her shoulder and walking out the door. She was met by another man who led her to the side of the stage, Santana took a deep breath, everything was going to be all right.

At the same time a man came to Santana's room to pick up Brittany, he gave her a badge with her name on it and other details; she was brought to sit on a stool in front of the live crowd but behind the cameras.

Brittany couldn't help but marvel over everything, it was so glamorous and nothing at all that she was used to. She guessed before she was too busy worrying about Santana to notice everything but now she was taking everything in, never in a million years did she think she would be in this situation.

Santana was going to tell the world about them, she knew she should be nervous but for some reason she wasn't. She loved Santana, with all her heart. Before, Brittany knew that Santana loved her, well she thought she knew that, but every time Santana would drop her hand or step away from her when people came near she couldn't help but question if Santana did really like her. But this, this was big, huge in fact and it removed all specks of worry that Brittany had in her, if Santana could do this for then she knew she must love her.

Brittany was knocked out of her thoughts when the crowd behind her started to cheer uncontrollably. Brittany looked to the small stage in front of her, she saw Heidi stand up also clapping her hands. Brittany always thought that Heidi was pretty, of course she did, today she was dressed in a simple cream pencil skirt with a light pink blouse, but she didn't compare to Santana at all. Santana was absolutely radiant.

Then everything seemed to go quiet for Brittany, she knew the crowd was still going crazy but Brittany barely heard it. She saw Santana step out onto the stage waving at the crown and Brittany couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of pride for her girlfriend.

The whole interview Brittany barely took her eyes of Santana, she just stared at her lips and listened to her speak although if asked she probably couldn't tell you much of what was said. She knew they were talking about Santana's new album and other gossip about different guys Santana was supposedly dating. Santana brushed off each comment about the different guys, she didn't even seem interested at all in those topics and it made Brittany smile.

"So," Heidi began, "I was told that we were going to get a small preview of one of you're songs?"

"You are, it's called Without You"

"Oh great! Well I can't wait to hear it"

The beginning of the song played and after about a minute the track was stopped, the crowd burst into applause again and Santana smiled modestly.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Heidi complimented, "Lets hope all you're songs were as good as that one!"

"Thanks," Santana responded.

"Well now I have to ask the question that everyone is wondering about right now. Who's the song about? You said you weren't dating anyone, a secret crush maybe?"

"I knew this question would come," Santana joked.

"Well?" Heidi urged.

"The song is about someone yes," her voice was strong but Santana knew if she was standing she would have collapsed with nerves, "It's about someone very important in my life, someone who makes me a better person, someone who makes me smile just by being in the room. I love them with every fibre of my being, they're my everything."

"Who is this mystery man?"

Santana looked right at Brittany as she spoke, "This person here today with me. Her name is Brittany Pierce, I love you Britt." Santana held her breath, waiting for some reaction, from anyone but it had gone silent and Santana couldn't tell if she had just made the biggest mistake of her life.

Then she heard it, someone was clapping. She looked into the crowd and she saw a woman standing and clapping for her and slowly other people stood joining the woman, clapping their hands together as well. It gave her hope. Then there was Heidi; she was also standing clapping her hands together and smiling.

It took a good 5 minutes to get the crowd to calm down but finally they were all sat back down in their seats. Santana searched for Brittany's, they found each other almost instantly, Brittany was beaming at her cheek splitting grin that reached her eyes. In that moment Santana realised that even if there were people out there that hated her now, it didn't matter, she had Brittany and right now that was all that mattered.

"Wow," Heidi said breaking the silence that had set over the studio, "That's all I can say. Well I have to say this, this Brittany girl is very lucky"

"I think I'm the lucky one," Santana said honestly, the women in the crown swooned and 'awwed'.

"And I know I made some enemy's just because of who I love and I probably lost lots of fans but right now I really don't mind all that much because now everyone knows just how much I love my girlfriend," the audience swooned again, maybe even some of the guys this time.

"I can tell you really love her and there's nothing wrong with love," Heidi agreed.

"Thanks," Santana smiled.

"Do you think we can meet Brittany?" Heidi asked.

"Oh umm, I don't know if she'll want to…"

"Oh come on! I don't bite," she smiled.

"Um Britt?" Santana looked for Brittany again.

She was sat on the same stool, nervously biting her lip. She didn't want to go out there in front of the camera, she knew would embarrass herself but for some reason she felt like she _had _to. Santana put her whole life on the line to tell the world about them, the least Brittany could do was support her by going on camera for a second.

Brittany nodded her head as a yes. Santana gave her a look as if asking if she was sure and Brittany nodded again.

"Well it looks like we'll be meeting Santana's girlfriend!" Heidi exclaimed.

Santana stood up and walked off camera towards Brittany.

"You sure about this?" Santana whispered in her ear.

"Yes," Brittany said simply.

"Okay, it's easy, they'll love you anyway"

"Okay, I trust you, just don't let me f-fall"

"I would never let you get hurt"

Santana took hold of Brittany's hand, it was a small gesture but it meant so much to Brittany, this is the first time when it was the other way around. Instead of Santana letting go of her hand in worry, she was taking it in confidence. Santana guided Brittany onto the stage, another chair had been brought out and was placed by the one Santana had been sitting on.

Brittany tried to ignore all the stares that she was getting; the eyes boring into her, she felt like she was being judged but she pushed it away. She wanted to be there for Santana.

"Hello Brittany, it's nice to meet you," Heidi said shaking Brittany's hand.

"Y-you too," Brittany stuttered, she was getting a bit overwhelmed.

"Well I have to say, you guys are a very cute couple"

"Th-thanks," Brittany grinned shyly.

"Take a seat girls," Santana and Brittany sat next to each other, Santana taking her previous seat. Santana held Brittany's hand in her lap, playing with her fingers.

"So how long have you guys been going out?" Heidi asked.

"We've been seeing each other for a few months now," Santana said, Brittany decided just to let Santana talk as it was her interview anyway, unless a question was asked directly to her, which she hoped wouldn't happen.

"You've managed to keep it a secret that long?" Heidi said in surprise.

"Yeah, I'm quite surprised about that as well"

"And how did you guys meet?"

"Brittany works at McKinley Records where I'm recording my next album"

"That's so cute! Love in the office," Heidi said wiggling her eyebrows.

"You could say that," Santana chuckled, "Although it was more like a studio"

"Haha, that's true," Heidi laughed along with her, "Sorry guys that's all we have time for, thank you for coming tonight Santana and of course you're lovely girlfriend Brittany. Up next we have Teresa Palmer talking about her new movie Warm Bodies!"

There was a round of applause again and then the 'live' sign turned off and Heidi turned towards them again.

"Thanks again Santana," Heidi spoke, "It was good to see you again"

"You too, you know I love you're show," Santana replied.

"Thank you. I have to congratulate you on coming out tonight, it was very brave of you"

"It's what we wanted," Santana said squeezing Brittany's hand.

"Well, you guys are a very cute couple," Heidi complimented again.

"Thanks," Santana smiled, she just hoped everyone could be as accepting.

"It was nice to talk to you again but we have the next guest coming on soon"

"Oh yeah, sorry, we got caught up didn't we," Santana grinned standing up. Brittany didn't the same.

"Thanks for having me on the show"

"You're welcome anytime!"

Santana started walking off but Brittany was stopped by Heidi grabbing her arm, Santana gave Heidi a questioning look.

"I just wanted to talk to Brittany for a second," Heidi explained.

"Okay…." Santana drawled out, "I'll wait in our room then…" she turned back around with a still confused face.

"W-what did y-you w-want?" Brittany stuttered nervously.

"Oh honey don't be worried," Heidi smiled, "I just wanted to say well done with Santana. I've never seen her this nice before, you must be doing something right," she winked.

"Oh uhh, th-thanks," Brittany was still in shock about going on live TV let alone talking to _the Heidi_ in person.

"Yeah well, anyone who could tame the wild Santana Lopez deserves a congratulations! Sorry for making you come on the show by the way, I didn't realize you were so shy," she said apologetically.

"N-no, it's okay, I don't mind"

"Well it was lovely having you on the show and if Santana ever comes back you're welcome too," she said kindly.

"Oh uhh thanks, it w-was nice meeting you t-too," Brittany smiled nervously.

"Well I'm live in a few seconds, maybe I'll see you around"

"B-bye"

"Bye, and good luck," Heidi winked before turning around and going back to her seat.

Brittany walked back to the dressing room still slightly stunned by everything. She pushed open the door and saw Santana sitting on the sofa typing furiously on her phone. Santana looked up and placed her phone on the table in front of her before standing up and walking over to Brittany, placing her arms around her waist and pulling her in for a long kiss.

"We did it babe," Santana whispered.

"_You_ did it," Brittany corrected.

"No," Santana shook her head, "_we _did it."

Brittany grinned at Santana's adorableness, "Okay"

"I… I just can't believe everyone knows now…"

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked.

"I thought that I would be scared after, but I'm not, it's really freeing actually. We can finally be ourselves, you know?"

"Mmm, it's nice"

"Just nice?" Santana smirked.

"Really nice," Brittany added with a grin, "Thank you," Brittany sighed.

"I love you and I wanted this for us," Santana said simply. Santana's phone buzzed just as Brittany was about to speak again.

Santana sighed, "Ever since I got of the show my phone's been going none stop, turns out a lot more of my friends and family saw the show than I thought," Santana informed.

"And? What have they said so far?"

"It's all been good, it's mostly just shock and people asking stuff like when I met you," Santana shrugged, "The only anger I got was that some of my friends and family weren't told about you sooner"

That made Brittany smile; she knew everything would turn out okay.

"Actually that leads me to the next thing…"

"Yeah?" Brittany wondered.

"Err… my family and friends… they want to meet you." Santana told her nervously.

"They want to meet me?" Brittany asked as if to confirm what she heard, "Me? Brittany Pierce?" she added.

"Yes you goof!" Santana laughed.

"Uhh…"

"I know, I know it's a lot to ask for," Santana rushed, "How about we get out of here and head back to my place? And you can give me the answer later, okay?"

Brittany sighed with relief, "Okay"

Forty-five minutes later, Brittany and Santana were sat in Santana's hot tub with the bubbles jetting around them.

The water was relaxing and just what they needed after the show and then the situation after. It turned out the paparazzi were very interested in Santana's coming out, well of course they were. But it was more than Santana had expected. When they had tried to leave Heidi's studio there were at least 10 vans out side and a huge crowd of guys with camera's waiting for them outside. They ended up having to get five security guards to escort them to their limo through the crowd.

It was a traumatic experience for Brittany, who wasn't used to all the attention and flashing cameras. By the time they reached the limo Santana was sure that Brittany was about to have a panic attack, although Brittany kept insisting she was fine.

"Sorry about all the paparazzi, I should have warned you," Santana said.

Brittany was sitting opposite Santana in the hot tub, both of them sitting on the small built in seats.

"It's okay, I told you," Brittany dismissed.

"I know, I just feel bad," Santana shrugged with a frown on her face.

"Hey," Brittany pushed her self off her seat and waded over to Santana. She rested her hands on the stone behind Santana's head; "I'm fine," Brittany said looking in Santana's eyes.

"You're sure?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, okay," Santana laughed, "I still can't believe everyone knows now"

"Me too, I don't think it's sunk in yet," Brittany shook her head.

"What have you're friends said?" Santana asked.

"I don't know," Brittany shrugged, "I left my phone at home"

"I bet you'll have thousands of texts and calls," Santana said.

"Probably," she shrugged.

"So about you meeting my family…" Santana trailed off.

"I…I would love too"

**So what did you guys think? Was this okay? I don't think it's one of my best but tell me what you thought!**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner rather than later.**


	15. Chapter - 15

**Chapter 15**

**Hey guys! I just got back from holiday to Australia and HK so I should be updating more often from now on. Hope you guys like the chapter, please read and enjoy :)**

**A huge thanks to everyone that reviewed my last chapter, it means a lot.**

* * *

Santana and Brittany were sat in Santana's limo in comfortable silence. As they neared McKinley Records they saw the familiar crowd of paparazzi waiting for them. Ever since the coming out they had become one of the most talked about couples and as good as it was for Santana's publicity Brittany was finding the unwanted attention rather stressful and even terrifying sometimes. Santana knew that it was making Brittany feel uncomfortable and every time they had an encounter with crowds of people Santana just wished she wasn't famous so that Brittany didn't have to go through with all this.

"Ugh," Brittany sighed as they parked as close to the door as they could.

"I'm sorry Britt," Santana said almost guiltily.

"No, don't be. I was the one who wanted us to come out in the first place, I should have known this was going to happen"

"I guess we both kind of forgot about it," Santana said.

"Yeah, I guess we did," Brittany agreed.

The limo pulled up outside the building and almost immediately the paparazzi swarmed the car, shouting questions and flashing their cameras. Brittany never imagined that it would actually be like this, being famous; she always thought that this stuff just happened in the movies. She was so wrong. Neither made a move to get out the car, neither wanted to face the stressfulness of it all. Santana flopped back in her seat, her hand immediately finding Brittany's.

"You know we can't hide in here forever. This is our life now and you can't hide from life," Brittany told Santana.

"Ugh," Santana moaned, "I know, I wish we could though it would be so much easier," she sighed.

"Nothing's ever easy"

"You're right. Okay we can do this! I do this all the time!" Santana said speaking mostly to herself, "Are you ready for this?"

"No," Brittany shook her head, "I don't think I'll ever be, but I don't mind"

"How can you be so calm about all this?" Santana asked, she expect Brittany to be freaking out a bit more.

"Because at the end of everything… I know I'll have you and that's more than enough to get me through it all," Brittany replied sweetly.

Santana edged her face closer to Brittany's.

"You know… you just get more perfect every single day," Santana whispered.

Brittany was going to deny it but Santana cut her off with a kiss, "Just agree for once," Santana smirked.

"O-okay," Brittany nodded, her voice shaky because of the kiss.

"Good," Santana smiled, "You ready to face that?" she asked nodding her head outside the window at the waiting paparazzi.

"I guess we have to go out there at one point," Brittany sighed.

"Okay, let's do this," Santana said firmly, she grasped Brittany's hand in her own.

Santana pushed open the door and stepped out, before helping Brittany out. Santana had barely closed the door behind her when all the men and women with cameras scuttled around them. Today there seemed to be a lot more people than usual but that didn't surprise Santana very much, the number kept growing by the day.

Brittany kept her head down like Santana and Peter had advised her the first day. She gripped Santana's hand like a vice, she almost felt like a child holding onto her mom's hand so she didn't get lost at the supermarket… except on a much larger scale and it was her girlfriend not her mom…

"Look this way!"

"Santana Brittany, look over here!"

"Is Brittany really going to be singing in one of you're songs?"

"Can you sign these pictures?"

Brittany and Santana

Everyone was yelling and shouting questions from different directions and until this week, Brittany didn't realize flashing lights could be so disorientating. Santana and Brittany were going to just push their way through the crowd like they usually did without looking anywhere, signing anything or answering any questions. They found that that was the best way to get into McKinley Records, but one question stood out in Santana's ears just as they reached the doors to the Studio.

"Are the rumors true that you, Santana, are having an affair with Jake Gyllenhaal?" someone shouted. Santana stopped with her hand on the door and turned back around to face the crowd of people.

"No that isn't true, I would never cheat on Brittany," she spoke; all cameras were on her.

"We have just recently got hold of some pictures of you and Jake having lunch, are you saying these pictures are fake?"

"We did have lunch but that was completely platonic. I have a beautiful girlfriend now and I don't plan on dating anyone else in a while," Santana said calmly.

She pushed open the door; she stepped inside and tugged Brittany with her before the man could ask any more questions.

"I-is it true?" Brittany asked, "Did you have lunch with him?"

Santana looked around and saw Emma sitting at her desk as usual. Santana pulled Brittany along the hall and to the kitchen away from listening ears.

"Yeah, I did have lunch with Jake but that was a few months ago! Those guys are just trying to start stories that aren't even true just to sell a magazine." Santana explained.

"Okay," Brittany said although Santana could tell that something still wasn't a hundred percent right.

"You believe me don't you?" Santana asked worried.

"I…"

"You don't," Santana guessed although she knew she was right.

"He's one of the hottest guys in Hollywood," Brittany stated, she wore an almost guilty expression.

"Baby, you're the only one in this world that I would happily call my girlfriend"

"It's just hard you know?" Brittany started.

"I don't understand"

"You're like the prettiest, most talented, nicest, sweetest person in the whole world, not to mention that you're kinda famous. You could have anyone in the whole world, guy or girl in a second if you wanted to, you would forget about me in a instant," Brittany said, for the first time stating her fears. Santana's face softened.

"I don't want any of those other people, Britt, I love you," Santana placed a gentle kiss on Brittany's lips, "And no one else"

Brittany smiled, "I love you too. Sorry I was over reacting I guess"

"No, you weren't. There's going to be lot's of stupid rumors going around just to make drama, it goes with my job, but just ignore them, none of them are true"

"I know they aren't, I don't know why I even doubted you in the first place"

"So we're good?"

"Yeah," Brittany grinned.

"Come on, we don't want to be even more late than we already are," Santana said taking Brittany's hand.

They walked the short distance to Studio 5, Santana stopped outside the door as usual. She checked down the hallway, not because she was scared that anyone would see but because she didn't want anyone to ruin their moment before they had do say goodbye for at least a few hours.

"Is it bad that I'm going to miss you? It's sad isn't it, I'm going to see you in like 3 hours," Santana said, it made Brittany smile, that Santana would miss her too.

"Nope, because then we would be equally sad," Brittany responded.

"Good, well we should go do our jobs now… I guess," neither of them made to move though.

They leaned in at the same time and met half way. The kiss was soft and gentle, Santana wanted show how much she loved Brittany in that kiss and it worked because Brittany definitely felt loved. They were too wrapped up in each other neither noticed the door open to Studio 5 open.

"Oh god, I'm sorry," Will interrupted. Brittany and Santana broke apart, slightly guilty looks on their faces, they were kissing like teenagers by the door like Brittany had just dropped Santana off from a date when they were supposed to be working.

"Sorry Will," they said simultaneously.

"Uhh, just get to work Brittany, come on Santana," Will ordered.

Brittany sent Santana a small smile that Santana returned before she turned around and headed down the hall to Will's office to finish some of his filling.

Santana was led by Will into Studio 5, they sat down at the desk as usual but Santana still felt a little bad for kissing Brittany when she was supposed to be working, although she didn't feel 100% bad because, well, she had been kissing her girlfriend and she wasn't going to be sorry for that.

"I'm sorry I'm late Will," Santana repeated.

"Look," Will started, "I'm perfectly okay with you dating Brittany, I'm really happy for both of you in fact but you can't keep distracting each other at work, it's getting in the way of both of your jobs and to be honest you're starting to get a little sloppy. Both of you, Brittany used to be 30 minutes early every day for work and now she's at least 10 minutes late."

"I know and it's all my fault, please don't blame Brittany"

"Now I don't want to sound like your teacher or anything cause I'm not, but lets just start a clean slate but no being late anymore okay?"

"Yeah of course," Santana nodded.

"Good, now while we're on the topic I don't think there should be any kissing in the work place"

"Wait wha-"

"Only," Will cut Santana off, "because I think it is one of your main distractions"

"Oh come on!" Will raised his eyebrows as if to say 'really?'. Santana sighed, "I will agree to tone down the kissing," she bargained.

"Fine," Will agreed, "Another thing I wanted to talk to you about was letting me have security guards escort you to you're car in the morning and afternoon, I know you didn't want to because you think it's a waste when it's only a few steps but I think it's for you're safety," Will said as he recalled when he had first spoken to Santana when she had just signed to record with him.

Santana was about to disagree but then she thought better of it, "Okay, that's fine," Santana nodded. She didn't agree because she wanted the security guards, it was for Brittany. Most days Brittany came to work in Santana's limo anyway and this way everything would be easier for her and less stressful, "But you have to have some for Britt as well, those paparazzi guys go after her just as much as me," Santana said.

"That's probably a good idea," Will agreed, "Now that we talked about that issue… lets get back to work"

* * *

The weekend came all to slowly. The whole 'limited kissing' thing really wasn't working for her, although she was happy that they didn't have to be secretive anymore.

Usually Brittany went over to Santana's house but she surprised Santana by inviting her over for dinner that night. Santana could still remember that cute smile that curved Brittany's lips when she had as Santana on the date. Santana found it adorable how Brittany still got nervous around her.

Santana and Brittany were curled up on the sofa with a blanket draped over both of them. Well it was really over Santana and Santana was lying between Brittany's legs with Brittany's arms around her waist. They had been watching a movie and eating pizza but for the last half an hour Brittany has been focused on drawing patterns on Santana's thighs, luckily for her Santana had decided to wear shorts. Usually she wouldn't have dared to do that but she was feeling more confident around Santana everyday

When the movie ended, Santana shifted so she could switch the TV off, then she quickly maneuvered herself on top of Brittany.

"You know, you can't just tease me for the last half of the movie and not expect some sort of punishment," Santana whispered lowly in Brittany's ear making her shiver.

"I-"

Santana didn't let Brittany speak; she pressed their lips together in a soft but hungry kiss. Santana started to tug Brittany's shirt up, Brittany shifted so that Santana could pull the shirt fully up and off, it got tossed somewhere in the room. Santana's hands immediately went to Brittany's stomach, her fingers tracing the contours of Brittany's abs. Santana loved Brittany, but her love for Brittany's abs was a whole other story. She could spend a whole day just kissing and touching Brittany's stomach if she could.

As the kiss got more heated Brittany started to get impatient and pulled on Santana's tank top. Santana got the message and quickly broke the kiss to pull the top off and drop it on the floor next to the sofa. Brittany's eyes raked over Santana's equally toned stomach, Brittany gulped when she saw the red lacy bra that Santana was wearing.

"Wow," she whispered.

"You like it?" Santana asked leaning towards Brittany again. Brittany only nodded, "Good, I bought it just for you," Santana smirked. Brittany didn't know why but it really turned her on, knowing that Santana thought of her when buying lingerie.

"But," Santana husked, "I think you'll like it better off of me," Brittany nodded again, she didn't trust her voice and anyway Santana was right, she would definitely like it better off.

* * *

Santana was slightly disappointed when she woke up alone in Brittany's bed. She had reached out her behind her for Brittany like she had numerously in the night but she wasn't there.

Most people wouldn't believe her if she told them but Santana absolutely loved Brittany's room. Now, Santana wasn't a geek and she wasn't a huge fan of superheroes but Brittany's room was so perfect, she loved all the posters on the walls and the action figures on top of Brittany's drawers, even the Spidey Web was adorable. But what Santana loved the most was a picture of her and Brittany stuck to the edge of Brittany's mirror. It was one that they had just taken on Santana's sofa when they were bored, Brittany was kissing Santana's cheek and Santana had a stupid grin on her face. Santana loved the idea of Brittany looking at it every morning; it just made her feel…special and loved.

Santana pushed herself out of Brittany's bed and found some of Brittany's sweatpants and a shirt to put on before heading out to find where Brittany had gone. Santana found Brittany in the kitchen dancing to Gangnam Style, Brittany almost fell over her own feet when she saw Santana smirking standing by the door.

"Morning," Santana said as she walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Brittany's waist.

"Good morning. You're wearing my clothes," Brittany noticed.

"I am, is that okay?"

"Mmm hmm," Brittany nodded, "You look…nice"

Santana chuckled, "You look nice too," she returned making Brittany blush at her awful compliment.

"So I tried to make you pancakes," Brittany said, gesturing to the mess in the kitchen, "But that didn't really work out too well… so," she emphasised, "I made us some cereal"

"Perfect," Santana responded, she kissed Brittany gently on the lips before stepping away and sitting down at the table, Brittany did the same.

They ate in silence for a while, the only sound was the crunching of cereal but neither minded, it was a comfortable silence. Brittany always thought that you knew you had a true friend, well in this case girlfriend, when you didn't need to fill every second with talking.

"So, on Thursday my mom called me…" Santana started, "She said that she wants to meet you next weekend"

Santana waited to see what Brittany's reaction was.

"Oh"

"Oh? Is that a good oh or a bad oh?" Santana wondered.

"It's an oh, oh"

"You're starting to sound like a backwards Santa Claus," Santana teased.

"Sorry," Brittany blushed, "I was just surprised, well not surprised cause I knew she wanted to meet me but I just didn't realize so it would be so soon…"

"Why are you so nervous?" Santana asked.

"I've never done the 'meet the parents' thing, what if I mess up and they hate me?"

"They could never hate you, I love you, why shouldn't they?"

"Because I stutter, I'm a geek, I'm a girl, I-"

"Okay, that's enough," Santana cut her off, "I love all those things about you and they will too, you don't have to worry," Santana soothed.

"Won't you be nervous to meet my parents?" Brittany asked.

When Brittany had finally gotten home from Santana's home after being on Heidi's her phone was literally overloaded with text messages, miss calls and voice mails. Mostly from her mom and dad and a bunch from Mike, Tina and Rachel. She had called her friends first and told them everything and they were all really happy for her, although they were a little surprised but Brittany couldn't blame them, it was still sinking in for her that she was dating Santana Lopez.

Next she had called her dad and explained everything to him. He was really supportive and genuinely happy for Brittany. He asked when he would get a change to meet her girlfriend, not Santana Lopez which meant that he didn't care that she was super famous, just that he was interested in who Brittany was dating, which Brittany was overjoyed at.

Her mom was another story. She was also happy for Brittany, she was glad that she was finally dating someone although she was really shocked that it was Santana. She kept saying that she was surprised that Santana would pick her when there were all those other girls out there. She was also mad that Brittany hadn't taken more opportunity to speak while on Heidi's show but in the end Brittany was fine with her mom's reaction, it wasn't too harsh like usual and she did seem happy for her.

"I would be fine with meeting you're parents"

"Really?" Brittany raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I would be a bit nervous," Santana, admitted.

"A bit?"

"Fine! A lot, I would fricking piss myself if I made a fool out of myself"

"See, we both feel the same way"

"Aren't you supposed to be the caring girlfriend now and say how much you're parents will love me?" Santana asked with faux sadness.

"Oh come on, you know they'll love you, who wouldn't? Seriously, out of both of us, I'm the one who should be more nervous right now"

"Are we seriously arguing over who's going to be the most nervous?" Santana asked. Brittany paused and thought for a second.

"Hmm I guess we are"

"We're idiots," Santana stated on a sigh.

"Total idiots," Brittany agreed.

"It's a good thing we have each other because I don't think anyone else would take us"

"Are you suggesting that you're settling for me?" Brittany asked with mock sadness.

"Yes." Santana nodded, "I'm completely settling for you, I'm totally crushing on the waitress at Breadsticks and I know she won't want me so I just decided to settle for you," Santana said sarcastically.

"Wait." Brittany frowned, "You have a crush on a girl at Breadsticks?" Brittany's eyes started to water and her bottom lip began to tremble.

"Oh shit! No! I was just joking! I thought you knew that!? Oh fuck," Santana started to rambling with fright.

Brittany's mouth broke out into a grin, "Oh my god. You're so gullible!" Brittany laughed.

"You knew I was joking the whole time didn't you," Santana asked monotonously. Brittany giggled again nodding.

"Oh well fuck you!" Santana exclaimed.

"You already have," Brittany responded instantly. Santana couldn't help but crack up at that.

"Well, well, well… look who's come out of their shell," Santana winked. Brittany shrugged in response.

"I'm not nervous around you anymore." She said simply, "This is how I act with Sam," she shrugged.

"I hope you don't fuck Sam," Santana grumbled, the mood of the moment instantly changed from jokey to serious at the mention of Sam's name.

"Really San?" Brittany asked, "I don't understand you're hatred towards him"

"I don't _hate _him," Brittany gave Santana a look, "I just really, really dislike him greatly. I'm like a millimeter away from hate," she said holding her thumb and forefinger so they were almost touching.

"Why are you a millimeter away from hate then?" Brittany rephrased.

"I don't know…" Santana said and it was true, she really didn't know why she didn't like Sam, he seemed like a perfectly reasonable guy, he just… "Ugh! I really don't know. He's always there, you know? And he's so close to you"

"He's my best friend," Brittany reminded.

"I know, I know. I'm being selfish, I guess I just want to be the person you go too when you need help or when you're sad, the person who you can be yourself with, without being nervous"

"You are that person," Brittany said.

"No, Sam's that person," Santana muttered.

"But you're my _girlfriend_, you're at the top of my list"

"What about Sam?" Santana asked, "Where's he on you're list?"

"You're like millimeters apart," Brittany mocked.

Santana smiled, "Well that's okay then"

"Good," Brittany nodded as she took the last bite of her cereal.

"Wait," Santana paused as something dawned on her, "Who's at the top of you're list? Me or Sam," she asked, Brittany had never said.

Brittany shrugged innocently, "You'll never know, I guess"

"Britt!" Santana groaned. Brittany giggled and didn't say anything. Santana sighed but let the question go, she knew she was at the top of Brittany's list and even though she was sharing it with Sam, well, she could deal with that minor detail.

* * *

Brittany was pacing her room back and forwards while knocking her green hulk hands together, which completely contradicted her outfit. She was wearing black skinny jeans that were actually her size, some brown gladiator sandals and flowing floral top that Tina had picked out for her. She had to look really nice for today. It was Friday night and Santana was due to pick her up in 20 minutes so she could go and meet the Lopez family. Santana had told her that her mom had set up a barbeque at her house and invited all the family. Brittany knew that Santana had a brother and sister but the term 'all' could mean a lot more than that.

Santana was going to meet Brittany's friends next weekend, which was also adding to Brittany's rising stress levels. She wanted to wait a bit longer but her friends had pressurized her into bumping it up to this weekend.

Mike and Tina seemed a lot calmer about Brittany dating Santana than Rachel. Rachel had gone off on a hour long rant about how she should have been told, especially how Brittany took her to the party a few months ago. Brittany had tried to explain that Santana didn't want anyone to be told but Rachel had just come back with that Sam knew and then went on another rant. By the end of it Brittany had just agreed to let them meet Santana sooner to get Rachel to stop talking.

"I'm totally going to mess up tonight," Brittany groaned, "I'm going to fall flat on my face as soon as I get there or get toilet paper stuck to my shoe if I go to the toilet or spill my drink or fall in the pool if they have one! On my god, they're going to think I'm weird cause I stutter and because I'm shy. Ugh, fuuuck what am I going to do?"

"Are you talking to you're action figures?" a voice asked from the door.

Brittany squeaked and did a small jump in the air at the intruding voice. Brittany spun around and saw Santana standing there eyeing the Batman, Iron man and Captain America action figures that sat on the end of her bed.

Brittany laughed awkwardly "Whaaat? Pfft, no," she scoffed.

"Okay," Santana sang, although the look on her face said she knew that Brittany was lying.

Brittany cleared her throat, "What are you doing here? You're early? And how did you get into my apartment?"

"Can't I come early to pick up my beautiful girlfriend? You do look beautiful by the way," Brittany blushed at the compliment, "And you're front door was unlocked, you should probably be more careful about that"

"Yeah, I forget sometimes. And you look amazing too," Brittany praised as she looked at Santana's outfit. She was dressed in black leathery looking leggings with a white sleeveless shirt and sunglasses perched on her head.

"Thanks, you ready to go?" Santana asked after quickly pecking Brittany's lips.

"I'm ready," Brittany started to walk out the room but Santana stopped her, "Yeah?"

"You're hands?" Santana nodded her head towards them. Brittany looked down and blushed when she saw she was still wearing her Hulk hands, she quickly tossed them onto her bed.

"As cute as you look with huge green hands on, I didn't think you wanted to bring them with you, plus I wouldn't be able to hold you're hand then"

"No, I didn't," Brittany said still blushing. Santana couldn't help but kiss Brittany again, she just look too cute.

Santana took hold of Brittany's hand, "Come on, lets go."

**So what did you guys think? Was it good? Bad? If you don't mind dropping a review of PM me, to tell me your thoughts, that would be appreciated. **

**Also if you want you could look at my other fic 'The Lies We Tell' that would be awesome. Does anyone know if Santana and Brittany are going to get back together on Glee? Just wondering.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**So I made an A/N a while ago and I deleted it before I posted my last update which is why the system go all confused and it made the last chapter weird so you guys couldn't review (if you were going to that is) so, sorry all. I think things should be back to normal now. So go back and READ THE CHAPTER BEFORE this if you haven't already cos it may not have showed up saying there was another chapter! **

The drive to Santana's mom house wasn't too far away, only about 40 minutes. During the journey Brittany was told that the barbeque had been turned into a barbeque party by her mother much to Brittany's distress. Santana had apologised over and over again, saying that she didn't know that it was going to happen and that they could turn around if she had wanted too but Brittany knew she was going to have to meet Santana's family at some point and everything had been set up already so she decided to build up her courage and go.

They had just pulled up into Mr. and Mrs. Lopez's huge driveway. Their house was huge, obviously not as big as Santana's but pretty big, Santana had told her that both her parents were successful doctors; Brittany was only now realizing how successful they were.

"You ready B?" Santana asked as she turned the engine off.

"I think so," Brittany nodded.

"Good, they're not scary or anything anyway"

"How many people did you say was going to be here?" Brittany asked eyeing the other cars parked in the driveway.

"Not too many I don't think, just my parents, my brother and sister and maybe a few aunts and uncles"

"O-okay"

"Aw baby, if you're that nervous-"

"No, no. I'm fine, let's do this," Brittany pushed open her door and Santana quickly followed.

Santana walked around to Brittany's side and grasped her hand. As they neared the house the sound of music coming from outside could be heard. They walked up the front steps and Santana just opened the front door and walked right in like she usually did. Brittany admired the well-decorated rooms as Santana led her through the house to the backyard, Brittany understood now where Santana got her good eye for interior designing from. Outside was just as impressive, there was a pool with several sun beds around it covered in cream coloured cushions, there was a beautiful garden and there was even a barbecue area.

But Brittany barely noticed any of this. She was too overwhelmed by the amount of people currently in the backyard. This was more like a golden globe after party and just a family gathering like she had been expecting, well that was a bit of an over reaction but there was still a lot of people.

It's not that Brittany didn't like people, it's just that she was used to people not usually liking her so in turn she just ended up preferring smaller crowds than big ones, that way there was less people to make fun of her or judge her.

"A-A lot of p-people," Brittany whispered. She didn't think anyone heard her but Santana picked it up.

"Shit, I didn't realize it turned into this massive thing," Santana scowled.

"Oh um… no I don't mind," Brittany lied.

"You're sure?" Brittany nodded. Suddenly Santana's hand was ripped away from Brittany's and a smaller Latina woman was hugging Santana like she hadn't seen her in decades.

"Oh Santana! I've missed you hija, you've got so skinny. Have you been skipping meals?" The woman was still beautiful even though she was obviously older and she had a slight Spanish accent when she spoke.

"No Mami, I haven't," Santana smiled and rolled her eyes hugging her mom back, "Um Mami, this is my girlfriend Brittany," Santana introduced as she reclaimed a slightly stunned Brittany's hand.

"Of course! Brittany, it's lovely to meet you," Gloria Lopez smiled before hugging Brittany as well, "Sorry about before, I don't get to see Santana very often you see, she needs to visit more," she scolded.

"I-it's nice to m-meet you too Mrs. Lopez," Brittany stuttered.

"Oh none of this Mrs. Lopez business, call me Gloria," she demanded.

"O-okay"

"I'm going to find Santana's father so you can meet him, I'll be right back," Gloria said before dashing away in search of her husband.

"You're mom's nice," Brittany stated as she watched Gloria leave.

"You mean loud," Santana laughed.

"A bit," Brittany giggled along with her.

"She can be a bit overwhelming sometimes, she has quite a big…presence"

"I see where you get it from then," Brittany teased.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah"

"You know I'm just joking"

"I don't know… I think you'll have to make it up to me…" Santana said puckering her lips. Brittany grinned slightly at the sight; she pressed her lips against Santana's with a slight eye roll.

"Better?" Brittany asked against Santana's lips.

"I think one more," Santana said back.

Brittany kissed Santana again as requested. Someone cleared their throat from behind Brittany. They broke the kiss and turned to see who it was. Gloria was standing there with a man who she assumed was Mr. Lopez. Brittany blushed when she realised who just caught them kissing, she knew she shouldn't feel so embarrassed but she was.

"Are we interrupting something?" Mr. Lopez asked with a glint in his eye and a smirk on his lips. Santana rolled her eyes. Brittany was really starting understand where Santana got her personality from.

Mr. Lopez was also a good-looking man, like his wife. He was tall with broad shoulders, his face was etched with small wrinkles around his eyes and his hair was starting to go gray.

"You were actually," Santana responded the same time Brittany said, "N-no, not at all"

Mr. Lopez chuckled before stepping forwards and kissing Santana on the cheek, "It's good to see you miel"

"You too, you're looking good for an old man," she teased.

"I see your girlfriend hasn't completely got rid of that Santana attitude." Before Santana could say anything Mr. Lopez turned to Brittany, "Hello, you must be Brittany. As you can see I'm Santana's father, please call me Richard"

"H-hi Richard, it's nice to meet you"

"Ah no the pleasure is all mine"

"You are even prettier than Santana described," Gloria added.

"Mami!" Santana exclaimed in embarrassment.

"It's true honey. 'She has the most perfect blue eyes'," Gloria mimicked making Santana blush even more.

"And what did you mean by getting rid of the 'Santana attitude'?" Santana asked trying to change topic.

"You have to admit sweetie, that you're a lot less… 'harsh' now that you've found Brittany," Gloria pointed out.

"I have no idea what you mean," Santana said crossing her arms.

"Okay hija," Richard agreed sarcastically.

"Oh yes," Gloria remembered, "Michael and Rosie wanted you to go and find them to catch up, they're waiting by the barbeque," she informed.

"Okay, come on Britt"

"No, no. They wanted to talk to you alone for a minute, I can keep Brittany company," Gloria insisted as Richard went to talk to his brother.

Santana looked at Brittany for confirmation that she would be okay by herself and Brittany gave a subtle nod that she would be fine.

"Okay, see you in a second Britt," Santana kissed Brittany's cheek before heading off to find her brother and sister.

Brittany watched as Santana walked around the pool, occasionally saying hi to one of her family members, and reached her brother and sister. Brittany couldn't help but be partially jealous at how good looking Santana's family was, her brother had the same build as his father, even from this distant Brittany could see his chiseled jaw and his dark swept back hair. He was dressed in dark jeans and a simple button down shirt but he still managed to look like an Abercrombie model and any straight girl probably be trying to jump him.

Santana's sister was almost as pretty as her but to Brittany no one could beat Santana in looks. Rosie was slightly taller than Santana and had a more slender frame; they all had the same mocha skin colour and matching dark chocolate coloured eyes.

They both hugged her and then Michael must have said something funny because Rosie and Santana burst out laughing. Brittany couldn't hear it but when Santana laughed… she looked beautiful.

"I can see how much you love her," Gloria said softly, breaking Brittany out of her trance.

"I-I do," Brittany agreed.

"Well then, welcome to the family," Gloria smiled.

"W-what?" Brittany asked surprised.

"I can see that you girls will be together for a while"

"How d-do you know?"

"A mother can sense these kinds of things," Gloria answered knowingly.

"C-can… can I ask you something?" Brittany asked after a while.

"Of course dear"

"You don't mind that S-Santana is dating me? A g-girl?" Brittany asked carefully.

Gloria laughed at the question, "Not at all. Of course I was surprised at first, but how can I not want my baby girl to be happy? When I first called her after you were on Heidi's she sounded afraid but there was also so much love in her voice. A mother only wants her child to be happy and this is the happiest I've seen Santana in a long time."

"Th-thank you"

"I should really be thanking you. I don't like to admit it but before you came along, Santana was starting to let the fame get to her head but you brought her back down. Now enough with all this serious talk, go meet Michael and Rosie, I know they are dying to meet you"

Brittany made her way over to Santana as she was told too. When Santana saw her coming a smile spread across her face. She stopped listening to whatever Michael was going on about and turned to her girlfriend, as she got nearer. Santana's hand instinctively went to wrap around Brittany's back as she pulled her closer to her side.

"Hey baby," Santana said as she kissed the corner of Brittany's mouth.

"H-hi," Brittany blushed at the show of affection, Brittany was used to Santana acting all lovey towards her in private but she was still getting used to it in front of other people.

"You were right San, you got yourself a good catch here," Michael said winking at Brittany. Santana's arm unconsciously tightened around Brittany's waist.

"Seriously?" Rosie asked as she slapped him on the arm.

"What?" Michael asked incredulously, "Is a guy not allowed to mention if he thinks a girl is hot these days?"

"He's not when he's talking about his sisters girlfriend," Santana snapped, "And Britt's way out of your league, you could never get a girl as good as her. Plus you're coming off as a pig so shut up"

"Ahh, I'm sorry," Michael said almost bashfully, "I'm Michael," He said holding out his hand.

Brittany shook it, "I-I'm Brittany"

"This is my sister Rosie"

"I can introduce myself, you idiot. Hi, I'm Rosie," Rosie said smiling.

Brittany liked Rosie, she had a similar personality as Santana, she wasn't so sure about her feelings towards Michael yet though, he seemed a bit cocky and arrogant but she didn't want to fully make her opinion of him yet, that might have just been a one off.

"Now that we've got those introductions out the way, do you want a drink B?"

"Uhh y-yes please"

"I'll go get you one, I'm having orange juice, you want one?" Santana asked.

"O-okay," Santana excused herself and headed over to a table filled with all different kinds of drinks.

"So," Michael started, "As the big brother, I think we need to have a talk," he said to Brittany when Santana was out of hearing range.

"W-we do?" Brittany asked nervously.

"What are your intentions with my sister?" he asked. Rosie rolled her eyes at him before punching him in the stomach hard enough to make him take a small step back.

"What was that for!?" he asked.

"You're being a douche, stop scaring Brittany. It's okay Brittany, he's not normally like this," Rosie excused sending him a glare.

"It's o-okay"

"What's okay?" Santana asked as she came back over, she handed Brittany her drink then placed her arm back around Brittany's waist.

"Oh Michael here was being a douche to Brittany here, I told him to shut up, Brittany said it was fine," Rosie shrugged as she summed up what happened.

"Ugh, come on Britt, my dad's serving up the food now I think," Santana pulled Brittany away from her brother before she could say something that she would regret.

"B-bye, nice to meet you guys," Brittany said as she was being dragged away. "You alright?" Brittan asked as they got further away.

"Ugh! Sometimes, I really hate him. I thought he would have grown up a bit but obviously I was wrong," Santana fumed.

"I don't mind, he wasn't that rude"

"He shouldn't even be a little bit rude"

"Let's just forget about it okay? I'm actually having a really good time, you're family is really nice and welcoming"

"See I knew they would love you," Santana smirked victoriously.

The rest of the day carried on even more smoothly. After Santana and Brittany go their food they sat down at the long table with everyone else and Brittany was introduced to the rest of Santana's family. Brittany had a hard time remembering everyone's names but no one seemed to mind, there was at least 15 new names to remember after all.

Thankfully, Brittany didn't spill or drop anything during the meal, although she did get some mustard on her chin from her burger but Santana wiped it off for her, which made everyone at the table 'aww'. Of course Brittany got really shy then but Santana squeezed her hand and it made her feel not so nervous.

By the end of the day, Brittany was exhausted, she wasn't used to meeting so many people at once. But she had to say that the day had been really successful. She even swapped phone numbers with Rosie because Rosie wanted to make sure they 'met up' again. Not that Brittany opposed it or anything, she actually found that she got on really well with Rosie, who turned out to be a closeted superhero geek.

Brittany and Santana had just finished saying goodbye to Rosie and Michael and were now about to say bye to Gloria and Richard as well. Gloria brought Brittany in for another hug.

"Make sure that Santana visits more," Gloria told her, "And you too sweetie," Gloria said.

"I-I will," Brittany said. Gloria let her go and moved to hug Santana goodbye.

"It was very nice to meet you Brittany," Richard said as he held his hand out again.

"You too R-Richard"

"You'll have to come back soon so I can have a chance to play you at Call of Duty," he insisted. Brittany found out the Richard also liked playing video games, he said their was a Xbox at the hospital her worked at and he played it during his breaks sometimes.

"O-okay"

"You ready to go Britt?" Santana asked as she walked up behind Brittany.

When Brittany got to the car she collapsed in the passenger seat with an exhausted sigh.

"I'm so tired," Brittany groaned.

"Aw, I'll get you home quickly babe"

"Thank you"

"You were so amazing today, all my family are in love with you," Santana said as she pulled out the driveway.

"I really like them too"

"I'm glad, I had no idea that my dad was such a gamer and my sister! But it's good that you guys had stuff in common."

"Mm, otherwise it would have been a bit awkward. Let's hope that thing's go as well with my parents"

"Oh god, let's hope."

**Okay, so what did you think? Sorry it was a bit short guys, I thought that was a good end to the chapter though. Just in case you guys didn't read the last chapter go back and do so, i mentioned this at the top but just in case some of you guys missed it. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**A huge thanks to everyone that has supported this fic! I just thought that I would let you all know that we are on the count down to the end of this story. I have about 2 more chapters left and an epilogue planned (but this might change).**

Brittany was sat in one of the morning meetings, she hadn't been to one in ages but Will had said she could go today. But Brittany wasn't really paying attention, this Friday was their four month anniversary, now Brittany has never done the whole 'dating' thing before, but that was a big deal right? Four months, that's a long time. The other months Brittany and Santana had gotten each other small things like flowers or chocolates because 1,2,3 were small numbers but 4… that was a big number… in Brittany's brain anyway.

The whole day Brittany had a chance to think of ideas of what to do for the anniversary because Santana was busy all day in the morning working on the album and then they didn't have lunch together because Santana had to go to a radio interview and then a photo shoot and another interview for a magazine.

At some point during the day Brittany began to worry, what if Santana didn't care about four month anniversaries? What if they were just unimportant anyway? Brittany really didn't know the answer to any of those questions but she decided to just go along with her plans anyway because it would be ten times worse if a four month anniversary was something and she didn't have anything planned at all.

By Wednesday, Brittany had almost all her plans ready and set out. The only thing she needed to do know was actually ask Santana on the date. You would think that that wouldn't scare Brittany anymore considering that they had been dating for a while now but it did. Brittany knew she was being irrational but she couldn't help it.

Brittany was sat on one of Santana's spinning stools at the counter in her kitchen as Santana grabbed a drink from the fridge. Well she wasn't really sitting on it she was more like spinning around in circles trying to go as fast as she could. She was sophisticated like that.

"Wow," Brittany exclaimed as she stopped spinning, "I'm kinda dizzy"

"No shit Sherlock," Santana giggled. She laughed even more when Brittany stood up and tried to walk around only succeeding in catching her foot on the edge of a table and stumbling forwards.

"Are you okay?" Santana asked, giggles still escaping her lips, as Brittany regained her footing.

"Yep, I'm a slick chick"

"Oh my god, my girlfriends a weirdo"

"I resent that," Brittany defended as she readjusted her glasses on her nose.

"So what do you want to do with the rest of our day?" Santana asked. Will had let them go early as he had a meeting with some other producers and Brittany finished her filing for the day and no one needed her for anything else.

"Well it's my cousin's birthday next week and I need to send him a present," Brittany said, "Problem is, I only just remembered so…"

"We need to go get one," Santana finished.

"Uh huh," Brittany nodded.

"Okay, how about we go to the mall or something?" Santana suggested.

"Great! Let's go"

"Oh wait one sec, I'll be right back," Santana said before running out the kitchen.

About five minutes later she came back wearing a grey hoodie over and aviator sunglasses over her eyes.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Brittany asked.

"People will notice me, this is my disguise"

"A disguise? Really?"

"Yeah and this is for you," Santana said handing Brittany similar items.

"Why do I need these?" she asked.

"People know who you are too B, you were on Heidi's and you're kinda dating me. You're face has been on tons of magazines"

"It has?" Brittany asked surprised.

"Yeah, didn't you know?" Brittany never really read magazines, the only time she did was when she was at Tina's or Rachel's and was really bored. Brittany shook her head.

"Mm, paparazzi follow us every where"

"I can't believe I forgot about that…" Brittany said, and she was genuinely surprised, she thought she would have remembered but she guess that the paparazzi got enough pictures outside of McKinley records, surely they didn't need more?

"Well now you know not to do anything embarrassing in public," Santana said with a wink.

"I'll try, but you know that's kinda hard…"

Santana laughed, "We can try"

They took Santana's car to the mall, which was only 20 minutes away. The whole way Brittany looked out for paparazzi that she had somehow missed before. Santana told her that none were following them but she promised to tell her if she saw any.

Luckily Santana found a parking spot reasonably close to the entrance so they didn't have to walk far. Santana turned the ignition off.

"So do you have any idea what you want to get you're cousin?"

"His name's Rick," Brittany informed, "and I don't really know, he's turning 10 so he'll want a 'big boy' toy," Brittany shrugged.

Santana tapped her feet on the floor of the car, "I think we can find something"

Santana grabbed her sunglasses from where she placed them in the cup holder.

"Okay, disguises on!"

"This is ridiculous," Brittany grumbled, "These disguises won't do anything"

"They are not ridiculous"

"They kinda are"

"Says the girl who talks to her action figures," Santana fake coughed.

"Now that's bullying," Brittany pouted, although she wasn't really mad at all.

"Aw I'm sorry baby," Santana said kissing her cheek.

"That's better"

"But you're wearing that disguise"

"Fine," Brittany put her sunglasses on and shrugged the hoodie over her shoulders.

"Great! Let's go," Santana said jumping out the car. Brittany followed right behind her and met her at the front of the car, taking Santana's hand.

"I genuinely don't know why I get stereotyped as the geek in this relationship," Brittany said seriously.

"Yeah, yeah," Santana rolled her eyes as they headed towards the doors.

It wasn't very busy at the mall, luckily and the disguises were actually working pretty well, considering no one noticed them. They made their way up to the 5th floor where Brittany knew there was a huge toy store. As they entered the shop it was like Brittany's heaven, yeah she was a kid at heart. Although it wasn't really a secret…

"I haven't been in a toy store for ages," Santana said.

"You're not that old," Santana slapped Brittany lightly on the arm.

"Hey!" Brittany just giggled, "Well anyway, it seems like along time"

After Brittany stopped chuckling to herself she spoke, "Hmm, yeah me neither actually"

"So any ideas now that we're here?" Santana asked.

"Um… I was thinking maybe one of those Nerf guns?" Brittany said, "I saw an advert for them once, they looked fun"

"Yeah, good idea lets go look for it," they walked around the shop in search of the Nerf guns, which ended up being harder than they expected.

"Oooh!" Brittany exclaimed.

"Did you find them?" Santana asked.

"No, look." Brittany ran over to a shelf and picked up a Rubik's Cube that was lying on the shelf.

"Ugh, god I hated those things," Santana said as she saw the toy in Brittany's hands, "They are so impossible," she said rolling her eyes as Brittany's hands fiddled with the jumbled up toy. Santana looked down the isle they walked into and spotted the Nerf guns at the end of the row.

"Hey Britt, I found-"

"Ha!" Brittany exclaimed, "I still got it," she smiled showing off the perfectly completed Rubik's Cube.

"What the hell? How did you do that?" Santana asked surprised and impressed that Brittany could solve it.

Brittany shrugged, "It's really easy when you remember the pattern," she said.

"For some… but seriously that's really cool"

"Thanks," Brittany blushed, she was happy that she could impress her girlfriend, even if it was just some nerdy thing.

"I found the Nerf stuff by the way," Santana said pointing to the guns on the shelves.

"Ooh! Let's go look," Brittany replaced the Rubik's cube back on it's shelf and dragged Santana down the isle.

Santana didn't know how long Brittany spent looking at the different types of guns, it had to be at least half an hour, but then again even Santana was surprised at how many different kinds there were. Finally, she settled on two of the guns because apparently you 'couldn't play with Nerf Gun's by yourself'. Santana had tried to buy them for Brittany but Brittany said then the gift wouldn't be from her it would be from Santana. But Santana insisted that she wanted to get Rick a present as well even though she didn't know him and because Brittany thought it was the sweetest thing ever they went halfsies and paid for a gun each.

They walked out the shop; Brittany completely satisfied that she bought the right present. Brittany was carrying one of the guns and Santana carried the other in a separate plastic bag.

"Do you want a smoothie?" Brittany asked as they passed a small smoothie shop.

"Yeah, okay," Santana agreed, who knew toy shopping was so exhausting.

"I'll go get us some, you hold these," Brittany said as she handed Santana the gun she was holding, "Which flavour do you want?"

"I'll just have what you're having," Brittany nodded and jogged off to go get the smoothies. It only took a few minutes for them to be whipped up and soon Brittany was walking back, sipping on her blackberry and banana smoothie.

"I got you a mango and passion fruit one, cause I couldn't decide which one I wanted and I thought we could share," Brittany said as she handed Santana the orange drink.

"Good thinking B," Santana grinned as she took the drink and slurped the smoothie up through the straw.

"Excuse me?" a soft voice said, interrupting them.

Brittany and Santana turned to see the source of the voice; they were met by two girls who looked to be about 16 or 17 standing there with shy smiles on their faces. One was slightly taller and had brunette hair and the other was a little shorter with strawberry blonde hair.

"Hi," Santana smiled at the girls making them giggle.

"Are you Santana Lopez?" the brunette asked.

"I am," Santana said.

"Oh my god," they squealed, "We're such big fans of your music!" she said.

"Oh thanks"

"And you're Brittany right?" the shorter girl asked, Brittany nodded, "You guys are like the perfect couple," she said.

"Th-thanks"

"Do you think we could get you're autographs and a picture?" the brunette asked handing Santana a napkin and a pen.

"Yeah of course. What are you're names?" Santana asked taking the pen.

"My name's Jessica and this is my girlfriend May," the brunette said.

Santana scribbled something down on the napkin that Brittany couldn't read upside down.

"You guys are a really cute couple as well," Santana complimented.

"Thanks," they blushed.

"You guys actually gave us the courage to come out to our parent and our friends," May admitted.

"Well you girls should be really proud of yourselves, you had a hell a lot more courage than I did"

"We really want to thank you, actually, I don't think we would have done it if you guys hadn't come out. When our parents saw the news about you two, I thought they were going to be grossed out or something, cause they're really religious but they only said commented how happy you guys looked and we just thought maybe it would be okay," Jessica spoke sincerely.

"It was really nice to meet you girls but we have to get going," Santana said. It's not that they were rushing to be anywhere, but Santana didn't want to attract other people too them.

"It was so cool to meet you too! But um… before you go, do you think we could get you're autograph as well?" May asked timidly to Brittany. Brittany seemed completely stunned that they would even ask but she nodded her head nonetheless.

"Y-yeah of course," Brittany turned the napkin over and signed her name on the paper with a heart at the end. She wasn't sure what to write so she just put her name.

"Thank you so much!" They beamed.

"No problem, bye," Santana waved as she watched them walk away giggling to each other and Santana couldn't help but smile.

It was a nice feeling to know that you're actions were having a positive effect on other peoples lives and she just hoped that it was the same for other young girls who were struggling with their sexuality.

"They were sweet," Santana said once they were gone.

"Yeah they were," Brittany agreed, "You know, that was my first ever autograph"

"Well then congrats, you are no longer a autograph virgin," Santana joked.

"Hahaha," Brittany replied sarcastically, "You know what?"

"What?"

"Your disguises sucked," Brittany teased back.

"Oh shut up, " Santana laughed.

* * *

They were almost back to Santana's house when Brittany had finally pulled together all her courage. It's not that she had been putting it off… she had just been momentarily distracted.

"San?"

"Yeah baby?" Santana answered.

"So you know this Friday… do you know what day that is?" Brittany asked.

"…No?"

"Oh," Brittany sighed slightly disappointed.

"I'm just joking B, I know it's our four month anniversary," Santana grinned.

"You made me scared for a second"

"Sorry"

"It's okay. Well, I made some plans… so I was wondering if you were free?"

"Even if I was meeting the president I would be free for you," Santana told her.

"That was a really good way of saying yes," Brittany noted.

"I thought so too," Santana smirked.

"I never realised how big headed my girlfriend was," Brittany joked.

"Really? I thought you would have realised by now," Santana joked back with a grin.

As Brittany laughed with Santana and all she could think about was how much she loved her life at the moment.

* * *

Brittany tapped her knuckles against Santana's door and waited for it too open. She was dressed up really fancy; she was dressed in a dark purple strapless dress that flowed down her body and a gold necklace that she borrowed off Tina. She was glad that she was tall because she would never survive in heels. Rachel had done her make up for her and Tina had picked out her out fit, she loved her friends, they were like her own personal stylists. At first Brittany was a bit skeptical about the dress, this was the most skin Brittany's shown in a long time, except for when she was swimming of course, and she was a bit self-conscious. But Tina and Rachel kept on insisting that she looked amazing so she gave in and decided to wear it, she just hoped that Santana liked it.

When Santana pulled open the door she literally gasped at the sight in front of her. Brittany looked stunning, no radiant, that was a better word. She was perfect.

"Wow," Santana breathed, "You look… wow…"

"Thanks," Brittany said blushing, "I got this for you," she said handing Santana a single red rose.

"It's beautiful, not as beautiful as you though"

"You're just being nice"

"No, I mean it, you look perfect"

"I could say the same thing about you," Brittany said staring at Santana's light pink dress and black stilettos, "You ready?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah," Santana placed the rose on the table just inside the door before walking out to join Brittany outside and closing the door behind her, "Were are we going?" Santana asked they climbed in Brittany's car.

"I made reservations at Melisse," Brittany said.

"Nice, I heard there was delicious food there, but don't you have to wait like a year to get a reservation?" Santana asked.

"I know the manager, Sebastian Smythe, you know him?" Brittany wondered.

"No, it was nice of him to get us a table"

"Mm," she agreed, "Also, I'm paying tonight, no arguing," Brittany demanded.

"But-"

"Nope," Brittany deflected.

"Ugh, fine," Santana relented.

"Good, you better not try anything," she warned.

"I won't!" Santana said holding her hands up in defense, "Swear"

Brittany nodded, seemingly content with that answer. When they arrived at the restaurant Brittany got out the car and ran around to Santana's side to open the door for her like the gentlewoman she was.

Santana held Brittany's hand as they walked into the fancy restaurant. Brittany made sure to open the door for Santana.

"Hello ladies," a waiter in a suit greeted, "Name?" he asked.

"A table u-under Pierce," Brittany said.

"Of course, right this way," the man picked up two menus as he guided them to a table.

It was one of those restaurants that was really busy but also really quiet at the same time even though people weren't trying to whisper. The waiter pulled out Santana's chair for her as she sat down and then placed their napkins on their laps for them. He filled up their water and handed them the menus before saying another waiter would be with them shortly.

The dinner went by smoothly, Santana and Brittany talked constantly, not because they felt the need too but because they could just talk without running out of things to say. They were both stuffed to the brim by the time they finished sharing a Crème Brulee. When the bill came Brittany didn't even let Santana look at it, thankfully it was one of those restaurants that didn't show the prices in the menu. Santana tried to pay but Brittany quickly reminded her of her promise and she stopped talking.

They were about to leave when someone called Brittany's name. A well dressed guy grabbed Brittany's shoulders and kissed her on the cheek.

"Who do you think you are?" Santana snapped at the man.

"I'm sorry, my name is Sebastian Smythe, it's an honor that you chose to dine here," Sebastian introduced himself.

"Oh, sorry, thanks for the table"

"Don't worry, anything for an old friend," he said smiling at Brittany, "Well I didn't mean to interrupt you're date, maybe I'll see you later. Nice to see you again Britt," he said before walking back from the way he came.

"You realize that he's gay right?" Brittany said as they walked towards Brittany's car.

"Wait? Really?"

"Yeah, he's married as well, his husband's name is David. They're a great couple"

"Oh," Santana said, embarrassed about her momentary jealousy.

"It's okay to be jealous"

"I wasn't jealous," Santana lied.

"Okay," Brittany said, although it was obvious she didn't believe her.

"So… what are we doing know?" Santana asked, trying to get off the topic.

"What I have planned could happen at either you're house or mine," Brittany said as she started the engine.

"You realise the innuendo there, don't you?" Santana smirked.

"Can you turn anything dirty?" Brittany laughed.

"Probably," she shrugged.

"Well that's not what I was talking about"

"What were you talking about then?" Santana asked.

"That part of the date is a surprise," Brittany said managing to keep her voice from stuttering.

"That's mean B," she pouted. Brittany still didn't say anything, "Fine go to my house, it's closer." Santana said, that way she would have to wait less to know the surprise.

"You're so impatient," Brittany shook her head but headed to Santana's house nonetheless.

15 minutes later they arrived at Santana's house and the burning desire to know what Brittany had planned only grew during that time. Santana unlocked the door and kicked off her shoes as she pushed the door closed behind them. Brittany did the same.

"Soo…?" Santana asked bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Come on," Brittany took Santana's hand and led her through Santana's house and out to the balcony.

"Um Britt? How come we're outside on my balcony?" she asked in wonder.

"You just wait her for a second," Brittany said instead of answering the question, she let go of Santana's hand and went back into the house.

Minutes later she came back with one of Santana's guitars strapped around her shoulders. Santana gasped slightly in realization.

"You're going to sing for me?" she asked.

"I hope th-that's okay," Brittany said, her stutter betraying her nerves.

"It's more than perfect"

"Here, sit with me," Brittany sat cross-legged on the floor; it was easy because of her flowing dress. Sitting was a little more challenging for Santana but she managed it, sitting mermaid style, "So I figured because you wrote me a song, I could write you one," Brittany said nervously.

"I can't believe you wrote me a song," Santana spoke with completely love in her voice.

Brittany nodded, "I hope you like it," and then she began to play.

_Every time our eyes meet_

_This feeling inside me_

_Is almost more than I can take_

_Baby when you touch me_

_I can feel how much you love me_

_And it just blows me away_

_I've never been this close to anyone or anything_

_I can hear your thoughts_

_I can see your dreams_

_The smell of your skin_

_The taste of your kiss_

_The way you whisper in the dark_

_Your hair all around me_

_Baby you surround me_

_You touch every place in my heart_

_Oh it feels like the first time every time_

_I wanna spend the whole night in your eyes_

_I don't know how you do what you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

_Every little thing that you do_

_I'm so in love with you_

_It just keeps getting better_

_I wanna spend the rest of my life_

_With you by my side_

_Forever and ever_

_Every little thing that you do_

_Oh, every little thing that you do_

_Baby I'm amazed by you_

When the song ended Brittany reached up with her hand to cup Santana's cheek with her hand, using her thumb to wipe away the tears that had started streaming down Santana's face half way through the song.

"Baby," Santana choked out, "That was so beautiful"

"Then why are you crying?" Brittany asked softly gazing into Santana's eyes.

"They're happy tears because I couldn't ask for anyone else in the world"

**Hope you guys enjoyed this cute fun chapter! I thought I'd put it in here so that I didn't have two chapters consecutively of them meeting each others parents. I think this was actually one of my favourites that I've written. **

**What did you guys think? Reviews = a happy writer and faster updates :P (Although I'm being pretty speedy at the moment!)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Sorry I forgot to mention before the song that Brittany sang in the chapter before is called Amazed by Lonestar, for those who asked. Thank you to Heyaarmy1 who suggested it too me, it was a very good choice. :)**

**In my last update I mentioned that there was going to be two more chapter but I have decided to change that to 3 more chapter and then an epilogue so you guys will have to suffer for a bit more with my awful attempt at writing! :P**

**Please read and enjoy! This chapter's a long one!**

Santana sighed with contentment as she relaxed back in one of Quinn's comfy chairs with a glass of white wine in one hand. Quinn had invited her over for dinner claiming that Santana never spent anytime with her anymore which she had to admit was happening. Every spare second that Santana had she was spending it with Brittany and she has been kinda ignoring her best friend.

It was a Wednesday night but Santana didn't have to worry about getting up tomorrow as Will had given her a week off for a small break. It was really nice of him and they had been working really hard for the past few months but Santana also over heard Will and Emma talking about their wedding anniversary this week so that must have had something do with it. Unfortunately it didn't mean that Brittany got a break as well so Santana had started to get bored when she wasn't around.

Quinn came and sat down in a chair to the left of Santana also with a glass of wine in her hand, she tucked her legs underneath her as she sat down.

"How have you been?" Santana asked.

"I've been pretty busy at the moment, the restaurants starting to get really popular, I've actually had to work in the kitchens some nights when it gets really busy," Quinn said. Usually Quinn handled the business side of her restaurant and left the cooking to her amazing chefs, not that Quinn wasn't a brilliant chef herself.

"Oh wow, congratulations"

"Thanks, it's pretty hectic but I love it you know?"

"Mm," Santana agreed.

"So what about you?" Quinn asked, "How's the album going?"

"It's going," Santana nodded, "it's taking longer than we thought it would originally, thank god we didn't release a date for the album because I think it's going to be another few good month of hard work before start to get somewhere"

"But you're happy with what you have?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, I love the sound that we're making, it's coming along slow but great"

"Not to mention, you'll be getting to work in the same place as Brittany for longer," Quinn smirked.

"That too," Santana didn't even try to deny it.

"How are you guys? Going strong?" Quinn asked and Santana nodded.

"Yeah, it's perfect. Last week was our four month anniversary," Santana informed.

"Oh wow, has it been that long?"

"Yeah, I know, times just flown by," Santana agreed.

"Where did you take her for your anniversary?"

"We went to Melisse"

"How come you didn't take her to Fabray's? I would have gotten you an awesome table," Quinn pouted.

"Britt took me out, I didn't take her," Santana said.

"Aw that's sweet, and it's a really good place as well"

"I know, it was like the most perfect date ever, she even sang for me," Santana admitted almost shyly.

"Brittany can sing?" Quinn asked surprised.

"Yeah, she's amazing… she wrote me a song as well"

"Wow, it looks like you found you're self a keeper"

"I know." Santana agreed, "What about you, who have you been doing?" Santana asked bluntly.

"San!" Quinn laughed.

Santana just shrugged as she waited for Quinn to answer. The rest of their night was similar; they just talked and caught up with each other like they usually did.

* * *

Brittany was sat upside down on her sofa with her head dangling off the edge and her legs over the back as she listened to Rachel and Tina discuss who was a better singer, Barbra Streisand or Adele. They had decided to surprise Brittany and drop by with the promise of ordering pizza, which Brittany had been pretty excited by, she wasn't so much anymore.

Brittany got bored of the conversation about 3 minutes after it started but they seemed to think that it needed a 45-minute argument. Brittany personally liked Adele more but she didn't want to say anything that might cause herself to be dragged into the debate as well.

"Guy's," Brittany almost yelled to get their attention, "Does it really matter?"

"Yes it does Brittany," Rachel said, "Tina has to understand that she is wrong in this certain situation"

"Hey-"

"Please, I haven't seen you guys in ages and you just spent the last 40 minutes arguing over something that doesn't matter"

"You're right, we're sorry Brittany," Rachel apologised.

"Sorry," Tina echoed. Brittany shrugged.

"What have you been up to?" Brittany asked them.

"I got promoted," Tina said.

"Oh wow, congrats," Brittany smiled, she was happy for her friend.

"Eh, well it's only assistant manager at cheesecake factory," Tina shrugged.

"Still! That's great!"

"Thanks"

"I have recently auditioned for a role in a new TV series that's about to come out but I am yet to hear from the producers," Rachel informed.

"Do you think you'll get it?" Brittany asked.

"Probably," Rachel said confidently.

"Tha-"

_Knock knock!_

"That must be the pizza," Rachel said jumping up and going to the door. She quickly paid letting the pizza guy keep the change. Rachel walked back in bring the delicious smell of pizza with her.

"Yum," Brittany said.

She reached in the box and grabbed a piece. 20 minutes later all three girls sat happy with full bellies.

"How's Santana?" Tina asked as she finished her last bite of pizza crust.

"Really good, like really, really extra good good," Brittany said excitedly.

"I'm happy for you Britt, you deserve someone as good as Santana," Tina said.

"She just makes me so happy you know?" Brittany said dreamily.

"Mm," Tina agreed, that was how she felt with Mike.

"Did anything happen with Finn?" Brittany asked to Rachel who got uncharacteristically shy.

"Um… we've been on a few dates but I'm not really sure where we are at the moment," Rachel explained.

"Don't worry, it will sort itself out," Tina assured.

"I hope so," Rachel sighed sadly.

"Hey, enough of being sad on our girls night," Brittany scolded.

"Right, sorry B"

"Now, big decision time… what movie are we watching?" Brittany asked as she stood up.

"Well considering you pretty much only have either Harry Potter or movies about superheroes, we'll have to go with one of them," Tina said jokingly.

"Rach, you can chose," Brittany said.

"How about Avengers Assemble," Rachel chose.

"Yes!" Brittany fist pumped.

Brittany quickly put the movie in and turned off the lights before settling back in her seat again to watch the movie.

* * *

"No way!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Mm hmm, my girl is that smart," Santana nodded.

"Okay, I'm impressed," Quinn said referring to that Santana just told her that Brittany could solve a Rubik's Cube.

"You know," Quinn started, "I just realised that you have managed to turn all our conversations into something about Brittany"

Santana blushed when she realised she had done just that, "Sorry"

"Ah, it's fine. I'll forgive you this once because it's really cute but if you keep going on it'll start to get annoying," Quinn said waving her finger at Santana.

"Right," Santana nodded at the warning.

Suddenly a guitar riff started to play and Santana excused herself to answer her phone that started ring. She walked into the kitchen and answered the unknown number.

"Hello? Who is this?" Santana wondered.

"Hi Santana, this is Ellen Degeneres," Santana almost dropped her phone in shock.

"Um…hi," Santana repeated dumbly unsure what to say; she was literally speaking to one of her biggest idols ever right now.

Ellen just laughed lightheartedly, "So I was wondering if you and Brittany wanted to come on my show. I know it's last minute but one of the other guests cancelled and I was going to phone you anyway," she said.

"Yes! I mean yes, we would love too," Santana said in a calmer voice.

"Great, is Saturday good for you?"

"Yeah of course," Santana responded immediately.

"Okay, look forwards to seeing you then. I'll have someone call later with more details"

"Okay great, thank you so much"

"Your welcome, bye."

After the line went dead, Santana didn't know how to react, Ellen was well…she was Ellen. It suddenly dawned on her that she was going to meet Ellen Degeneres and a rush of excitement went through her.

"Oh my god! Quinn!" Santana shouted.

"What, what?!" Quinn came running in frantically, "Are you okay? Did someone die? Is you're family okay? Did something happen to Brittany?" Quinn rushed her questions a mile a minute.

"What? No," Santana shook her head, "Now shut up. Guess who was just on the phone to me"

"The Easter Bunny"

"Ah fuck you, no. Ellen Degeneres!" Santana yelled excitedly.

"Seriously?! Oh my god that's awesome!"

"I know!"

"And she want's Brittany to go on it as well. I have to go tell…" Santana trailed off when she saw the look Quinn was giving her.

"Or I could you know, tell her later…" Santana said, she knew she shouldn't bail on Quinn after not seeing her for ages but this was big news.

"Ah no, I wouldn't do that to you, go tell your girlfriend," Quinn rolled her eyes.

"Thank you!" Santana quickly grabbed her jacket and bag.

"But you owe me a drink!" Quinn shouted after her as she ran out the door.

"Okay!" Santana shouted back and then the door slammed and she was gone leaving Quinn by herself. Quinn couldn't help but smile and shake her head at her best friend who was acting like a love struck teenager.

* * *

Thor had just escaped falling to his death when Brittany's door burst open making all three girls jump with fright but Brittany knew who it was immediately when they called her name.

Apparently Rachel and Tina did as well because they asked, "Is that Santana Lopez?" with eager voices. Brittany ignored them and stood up, she just got to the door only to be hit by a running Latina.

"Oh sorry B, I have the best news… oh hi," Santana said almost awkwardly as she looked behind Brittany into her living room and saw Tina and Rachel staring back at her.

"Hi," they said back at the same time.

"San, what are you doing here?" Brittany asked, she was slightly confused because Santana said she was going to be at Quinn's all night.

"Um… come this way," Santana grabbed Brittany's hand and dragged her to Brittany's room. For some reason she didn't want Brittany's friends to hear, she wanted Brittany to be the first to know, other than Quinn of course.

"San?" Brittany asked still as confused as before.

"You'll never guess who called me tonight," Santana said excitedly a huge smile on her face.

"The Easter Bunny," Brittany answered.

"Wait what? No, why does everyone keep guessing that?" Santana asked more to herself, "No, Ellen fucking Degeneres"

"No way," Brittany said a grin starting to spread over her face.

"Yes! She wants me on her show!"

"That's amazing! Congratulations!"

"Well actually I lied before… she wants both of us," Santana told her, she was a bit nervous for this part, she knew Brittany didn't like it on Heidi's.

"Really? Why does she want me?"

"I'm not sure, maybe because we're like some lesbian power couple or something," Santana shrugged, "Obviously, if you don't want to you don't have to go," Santana said understandingly.

"I want to… but I don't want everyone to laugh at me," Brittany said shyly. She was perfectly comfortable around Santana now but that didn't mean she was with the rest of the world and the Ellen Show was one of the most popular in America.

"Well its this Saturday so you have until then to decide," Santana smiled. Santana leaned in to kiss Brittany but she stopped her.

"Wait," Brittany said suddenly when Santana's lips were millimeters from hers, "Did you say Saturday?"

"Yes?"

"Saturday is when you were going-"

"To meet you're friends," Santana finished as she remembered their plans, "Shit, I'm sorry, I completely forgot. I can call back and cancel or ask for another day or something," Santana said fishing in her pockets for her phone.

Brittany rest her hands on Santana's arms stopping her movements.

"Stop. Don't be silly, you can't not go"

"But we already made plans," Santana insisted, she didn't want to come off as a bad person to Brittany's friends.

"And they'll understand, this is like you're job San, it's not you're fault. Plus the only person you haven't met yet is Mike now and I know he won't mind. My dad is visiting next weekend on Saturday so during the day you can meet all my friends and then later we can go for dinner with my dad"

"Did you know that I love you?" Santana grinned.

"Yes"

"Good because you. Are. Perfect." She punctuated each word with a soft kiss to Brittany's lips.

"Ow shit, move over Tina," a voice hissed from outside the door interrupting their moment. Santana and Brittany turned their heads towards the voice.

"Shut up Rachel or they'll hear you," Tina whispered back.

"I think we have some eavesdroppers," Santana whispered so they wouldn't hear.

"Me too," Brittany said quietly back.

"Do you want to play a little prank? Show them a lesson?" Santana smirked.

Brittany grinned mischievously, "What do you have in mind?"

"Do you trust me?" Brittany nodded, "Okay, follow my lead"

Santana walked Brittany backwards and gently pushed her onto the bed but it was loud enough to make a noise and the bed shake. Santana crawled on top of Brittany and gently kissed her lips.

"Watch this," Santana smirked, "Uhh!" Santana moaned sexily, Brittany blushed knowing that Tina and Rachel would be able to hear them; her walls weren't exactly sound proof.

"What are you doing!?" Brittany whispered. Santana didn't answer, her smirk only deepened.

"Oh god! Brittany you're so good!" Santana husked loudly. Brittany was ashamed to say how turned on she was getting by this. Santana slammed their lips together purposefully kissing Brittany sloppy and loud.

"Oh my god!? Are they having sex?" Brittany heard Rachel whisper in shock.

"Ugh, I'm not listening to this," she heard Tina say and then the noticeable sound of them walking away.

Brittany heard the go back to the living room but that didn't mean that Santana had stopped kissing her. Santana must have heard them leave as well because her kisses changed from careless to soft and sensual. Then Santana was giggling into the kiss and Brittany couldn't help but join in. Soon they were in fits of laughter but after a while Brittany found it exceedingly hard to ignore how Santana's body moved against hers when she laughed.

Eventually their laugher calmed down and Santana, who was still lying on top of Brittany, kissed her neck tenderly.

"That was mean San," Brittany said although she didn't sound mad, not at all.

"I was teaching them a life lesson, really they should be thanking me."

"Of course," Brittany rolled her eyes.

"Hey, don't take my eye roll"

"I learned from the best," Brittany retorted.

"I do give pretty awesome eye rolls," Santana agreed.

"We should probably go out there and tell them we weren't actually having… you know…"

"You can say sex Britt," Santana grinned.

"I know…"

"Come on," Santana said reluctantly pushing herself off Brittany so she was standing. Santana took Brittany's hand and pulled her to her feet as well.

"You know, you didn't have to be on top of me for that prank," Brittany pointed out.

"I know. That was for me," Santana winked as she walked out the room pulling Brittany with her. Santana stopped then and Brittany ran into her back. Santana spun around to face her.

"Here, do this," Santana said quietly, she took Brittany's hair out o the pony tail that she had it in and ruffled it with her hand so it looked messy. She unbuttoned Brittany's baggy flannel shirt then redid it up with it slightly uneven and she unrolled one of Brittany's sleeves.

"Do me," Santana ordered. Brittany did the same to Santana's hair but she had more trouble with Santana's clothes as she was wearing jeans and just a blouse so Brittany just unbuttoned her shirt to show a little more cleavage.

"Done"

"They're gonna love this," Santana said. "I'm gonna make a great first impression"

"Oh shush, they'll love you. Come one, I want to see their faces"

They walked back into the living room; Brittany noticed how neither were making eye contact when she looked at them. Brittany sat down on the sofa and pulled Santana down so she was curled into her side.

"Santana," Brittany broke the silence, "This is Tina and this is Rachel," she said gesturing to the in turn.

"Nice to meet you guys"

"Mm you too," Tina said quietly, still not looking at them.

"…yes," Rachel agreed.

Brittany was having a hard time containing her smile that was threatening to show. That was the shortest sentence that she thinks she's ever heard Rachel say since she met her.

"Oh come on guys, we didn't really have sex," Brittany told them giggling. Then she gave Santana a look as if to say 'I told you I could say it' and Santana just rolled her eyes.

"What- we never- you-what?" Tina stumbled making Santana and Brittany burst out laughing.

"We heard you outside the door," Santana cleared up.

"Busted," Brittany sang.

Tina thumped Rachel in the arm, "I told you they would hear us!"

"Sorry!"

"Relax, it was just a joke," Santana said, "You guys aren't that bad," she told them and Brittany was pretty sure that Rachel was going to faint at those words.

"So… now that you know we were listening," Rachel began, "Are you guys really going to go on the Ellen Show?" she asked excitedly.

Santana looked at Brittany who nodded, "I think so yeah, well I am anyway and Britt might if she want's too"

"Wow," Rachel sighed, "That's so awesome"

"I'm excited," Santana said as she snuggled closer to Brittany.

"When is it?" Tina asked.

"Um… this Saturday," Brittany spoke, "But," she started before Rachel or Tina could say anything, "I already have everything planned out so you guys can't get made and plus now you've met San, so really the only person who can be made is Mike," Brittany rambled.

"Hold on a sec B," Tina interrupted, "I'm not mad"

"Neither am I," Rachel butted in.

"You aren't"

"Nope," Tina shook her head, "If I had the chance to go on the Ellen Show, I totally would, no matter what"

"It's like one in a life time chance, you have to go," Rachel added.

"Thanks guys"

"But you actually have to go _on_ the show," Tina told her.

"I– what?"

"We said we weren't mad but if you ditch us just to go and watch Santana then we will be angry. Plus it's the _Ellen Degeneres _Show and it's pretty much the coolest thing ever and you can't not go on it if you're invited," Rachel said.

"I don't know…" Brittany said unsurely.

"Please babe?" Santana pleaded quietly. She knew that she had told Brittany she didn't have to but she really wanted to do this with her.

"Um…maybe"

"Yes!" Tina cheered.

"Great, can we help you chose you're outfit and do you're make up and help you get ready and…" Brittany stopped listening to Rachel as she rambled on, over the years she has gotten really good at droning out her voice.

Santana squeezed Brittany's stomach lightly getting her attention.

"You realise that they just changed your 'maybe' into a yes, right?" She whispered.

Brittany sighed, "I know"

* * *

Brittany tugged at the bottom of her silver dress. It was way too high up her thigh for her liking; thankfully Tina chose a black blazer type jacket to go over the top so her arms weren't showing as well Brittany had tried to convince them to give her an outfit with pants but they didn't like that suggestion very much. And of course Brittany had her glasses perched on her nose, Rachel had tried to make her wear contacts but she refused, the made her eyes itchy. Santana was dress up as well and looked beautiful as always, she was wearing a tight black dress with long sleeves and red high heels making her just slightly taller than Brittany who was wearing flats.

Taking hold of Santana's hand, Brittany squeezed it. They were waiting by the side of the studio to go onto the show when Ellen announced it, which should be in about 1 minute

"I'm scared," Brittany admitted quietly.

"Baby," Santana's eyes softened, "It's a bit late to change you're mind, but we can talk to someone quickly-"

"No, um I just wanted you to hold my hand," Brittany said almost shyly.

"Of course I was going to hold your hand silly," Santana smiled.

"Excuse me ladies, you're on in 15," a man said.

"Okay," Santana said to the man, "Just smile Britt, you're beautiful"

Brittany heard the distinct voice of Ellen introduce them, "Please welcome Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce!"

Brittany took a deep breath, "Smile, don't fall over," she repeated over and over in her head as they walked out. One of Santana's previous songs started playing and it relaxed her. As she saw the huge crowd applauding, her knees felt a little weak so she gripped Santana's hand tighter. Brittany had a smile on her face that she hoped look natural and confident, the exact opposite of that. Brittany glanced over to Santana, she was smiling and waving at the crowd, like she belonged there and in a way, Brittany thought she did.

Ellen was standing and clapping as well and when they reached her they each took turns hugging her.

"Hi, hi, nice to finally meet you guys!" Ellen smiled as they sat down and the audience calmed down.

"You too, we're huge fans of your show," Santana said.

"Thank you, well you girls look stunning, don't you think?" she asked the audience who cheered and clapped in response.

"So first lets talk about this album of yours, Santana. What kind of music is it?" she asked.

"It's quite mixed, there's lots of pop type songs but then there are also some slow ones and of course there's one or two love songs as well."

"Well I'm excited to hear it"

"Me too, unfortunately it's taking longer than expected to finish the album," Santana informed making the audience 'aww'. "I know, I'm sorry," Santana spoke to the crowd, "But I want to do a good job so…"

"Well that's true, I would personally rather have to wait for something perfect than have some half as good right now," Ellen said making the crown clap. Santana smiled at how responsive Ellen's audience was.

"So I'm guessing the love songs are about Brittany here?" Ellen asked looking over at Brittany who smiled nervously back.

"Yeah, I wrote a song for Brittany, it's called Without You"

"That is very romantic of you, did you like the song Brittany?" Ellen asked.

"I-it' was beautiful," Brittany said her voice shaking, "It's my f-favourite song"

"I think this calls for a impromptu performance, don't you?" Ellen stood up and reached behind her chair and grabbed a guitar that was strategically hidden, "Oh look what I found!" she exclaimed as she handed it to Santana who had no choice but to take it. She put the strap over her shoulder.

"Wait," Ellen said, "Here stand up," Santana stood up as told and allowed her self to positioned so she was facing Brittany.

"There, now sing to you're girlfriend like you mean it!" Ellen smiled. Santana laughed nervously having not practiced it before hand. The audience cheered her on, she really had no choice at the moment, but it's not like she minded, this was just more publicity for her album plus she would get to sing for Brittany.

"Okay, okay," Santana cleared her throat and repositioned the guitar around her shoulders, "I haven't practiced so be easy on me." Santana looked into Brittany's eyes as she began to play and the words just flowed out of her.

_Can't erase, so I'll take blame_

_But I can't accept that we're estranged_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't quit now, this can't be right_

_I can't take one more sleepless night_

_Without you, without you_

_I won't soar, I won't climb_

_If you're not here, I'm paralyzed_

_Without you, without you_

_I can't look, I'm so blind_

_I lost my heart, I lost my mind_

_Without you, without you_

_Oh oh oh!_

_You! You! You!_

_Without..._

_You! You! You!_

_Without...you_

"Oh my god! That's amazing," Ellen praised, "Brittany's right it was beautiful"

"Thanks," Santana grinned at the compliment, a man ran on stage and took the guitar from her before running back off.

"Very romantic of you Santana, what's the most romantic thing you've done for Santana Brittany?" Ellen asked curiously.

"Oh I um…"

"She took me out on an amazing date for our four month anniversary last week, Brittany even wrote me a song," Santana saved.

"Oh wow, I didn't realise you were a singer Brittany"

"I-I'm not," Brittany shook her head.

"She's amazingly talented," Santana complimented.

"I-I'm okay, but I want to produce and write not p-perform," Brittany told her.

"Maybe one day if you come back on the show you could show us"

"M-Maybe…" Brittany nodded.

"Okay, so I'm going to get right to the point here. You guys are one of the most well known couples in Hollywood at the moment and everyone wants to know your guys story," Ellen said, she was backed up by a round of applause.

"I don't mind sharing, Britt?" Santana asked.

"I d-don't mind either," Brittany approved. Santana's hand found Brittany's in between their laps; Santana moved Brittany's hand so it was resting in her lap as she spoke.

"So where do I start…"

"The beginning is usually a good place," Ellen imputed.

Santana laughed, "Good idea. Well, you could say that we didn't start on the best of terms"

"How so?" Ellen asked.

"I-I spilt water over her," Brittany said making the audience laugh.

"That's not that bad"

"It was like a f-full jug, not just a cup," Brittany stated causing Ellen to crack up laughing.

"But even after that, after I was so angry at you, I couldn't not help you when we bumped into each other. Brittany and I walked into each other and she dropped hundreds of pieces of music sheets," Santana exaggerated, "The first day that I met you, I heard Will say you're name and all I could think about was how pretty it was," Santana admitted.

"That didn't stop you from m-making me go get that pizza for you," Brittany said lightly.

"What pizza was this?" Ellen asked.

"Santana h-had me go get her lunch for her, she wanted a non dairy p-pizza," Brittany recalled, "She's not even lactose intolerant"

"What made you do that?" Ellen asked Santana.

"I wanted to talk to Brittany," Santana blushed at the admission.

"I was s-so mad at you at the time," Brittany giggled, thinking back on it now it was kinda funny.

"Sorry about that," Santana apologised, "And then one day I was hungry so I went into the kitchen at the Studio and there was a sandwich in the fridge so I started to eat it, but it ended up being Brittany's"

"It was really surprising that you took me out to lunch after that"

"I know, I surprised myself as well I think"

"We went to a small place I know," Santana didn't want to say the name otherwise it wouldn't be her place anymore, "You know, when Sam, Sam's Brittany's best friend, picked you up I was so jealous"

"You were?"

"Mm hmm," Santana nodded.

"Looks like all the secrets are coming out now," Ellen said.

"I threw a party that weekend, I planned it in two days because I only decided to have a party when I invited you too it, it was basically a party so I could hang out with you. Wow, I'm kinda sad aren't I?" Santana laughed at herself.

"I-I think it's sweet"

Santana squeezed Brittany's hand, "Well that night I kissed Brittany for the first time, when you ran away it was kind of a downer on my ego, I didn't think I was that bad of a kisser," Santana joked, "But we talked and the rest is history really," Santana finished. She didn't want to drone on, she may like talking about their relationship but it would probably start to get boring for the audience.

"What a beautiful story, thank you for sharing it with us today"

"No problem, it was an honor"

"Well we can all see how much you guys love each other"

"Britt here can be a bit geeky sometimes but I love her for it"

"Says the person who m-made us dress up in disguises when we went shopping," Brittany teased.

"Hey! Those were some legit disguises!" Santana defended.

"Right"

"Well that's all we have time for today, hopefully Santana and Brittany will come back soon and tell us this 'disguises' story."

"We would love too," Santana responded for both of them.

"And up next we have a special guest… Sarah Jessica Parker!"

**Another quick update as requested! Does this mean I'm going to get lots and lots of reviews? I hope so :P What did you guys think?**

**So I'm going to apologise now if the last bit of the chapter isn't very good cos I'm tired but i wanted to finish this for you all, which is also why i am apologising for bad spelling or grammar because as I said before I'm tired.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Sorry, that it's been a few days since I updated. But I hope i can make it up to you by this being the longest chapter that I've ever written, ever!**

**Sadly, the next chapter is the last, so I ****hope this one's alright. Next chapter it's jumping to the future as well. **

**Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

Santana slammed her fridge closed in annoyance, "Okay, I have no food," she announced.

Brittany giggled, "Aw, did that ruin you're cooking plans?"

She pouted, "Don't laugh, I wanted to be all romantic and cook for you"

"And you didn't remember to check if you had food or not?" Brittany teased.

"I went shopping like last week! I swear there was food there, I seriously don't remember eating it all!"

"We can just order in if you want, I don't mind," Brittany shrugged.

"But I really wanted to cook for you," Santana frowned.

Brittany stood up and started to walk out the kitchen.

"Hey, where are you going?" Santana asked in confusion.

"_We're _going to go get food, so you can cook"

Brittany drove them to the nearest supermarket; she thought it was so cute how Santana wanted to cook for her. She really wouldn't have minded if they ordered in though, she just liked spending her time with Santana. Thankfully, Santana was too annoyed with herself to remember to get disguises this time.

They jumped out the car and unconsciously held hands, it was second nature now for the other to reach for the others hand. Santana pulled Brittany forwards and through the sliding doors.

"I was thinking of making a Spanish tortilla my mom taught me how to make," Santana said as she grabbed a shopping cart.

"I'll try anything as long as it's good"

"Well this was my favourite when I was little," Santana told her.

"Oh well then you have to make it," Brittany smiled at the thought of a little Santana helping her mom make the tortilla.

"Good, so we need some potatoes, onions, pepper, garlic and eggs," Santana said checking off the mental list she had in her head from a recipe she had memorized years ago.

The two of them went around the shop throwing in all the necessary ingredients and then other stuff that Santana wanted because her kitchen was literally empty. Luckily they didn't get spotted by anyone, the supermarket was quite empty. By the time that they finished the cart was pretty full.

"I think we got too much," Brittany stated.

"Eh," Santana shrugged, "I'm a hungry person, I'll manage"

"Don't worry I'll still love you when you get fat," Brittany joked.

"Hey, offensive much!" Santana laughed.

"Why? I said I would love you"

"You just offended all the fat people in the world"

"No, no, I said I would love them," Brittany argued.

"Okay, okay. Come on, let's go pay for this mountain, I wants me some tortilla"

"What are you trying to do? Be a gangster or something?" Brittany laughed as they walked to the check out.

"I'm ghetto"

"You're like the exact opposite," Brittany giggled, Santana really was. She grew up with super rich doctor parents in one of the best parts of California and now she was a famous celebrity.

"Whatever," Santana rolled her eyes.

When they reached the checkout they started to unload Santana's many purchases. Santana swiped her credit card to pay for everything then they started to load the food into plastic bags.

"Wow," the guy behind the register gasped, "You're Santana Lopez!" he exclaimed although it came out as a lisp because of some sort of retainer that was in his mouth.

"Uhh… yeah," Santana said.

"Oh my god, my friends will never believe this!" he almost squealed. "Hey, can I get a picture with you?" he asked.

"Um… sure," Santana nodded, she gave Brittany an 'I'm sorry' look and Brittany just shrugged in response. The teenager fumbled for his phone in his pocket.

"Can you take the picture?" he asked Brittany, he didn't give her any chance to answer though because he just shoved it into her hands and jumped out of his seat to come and stand by Santana.

Brittany pressed various buttons on the boy's phone until the camera came up. The boy shuffled closer to Santana and put his arm around her waist.

"O-Okay, smile," Brittany said before clicking the button.

"Thanks," he said. He quickly moved his hand down and squeezed Santana's butt.

"Wow!" Santana exclaimed jumping away from him, "You did not just do that!"

"What did he d-do?" Brittany asked having not seen anything happen.

"This little weasel just felt me up!" She told Brittany not taking her eyes off the boy.

"S-sorry I couldn't resist," he stuttered backing away.

"Well next time you better try harder, in fact there better not even be a next time," she snapped.

"Sorry," he repeated, his face beat red in embarrassment.

"You do realise that this is my girlfriend right?" Santana said gesturing to Brittany.

"I…I-"

"Is there a problem here?" a man asked coming over to them.

"Are you his boss?" Santana asked and the man nodded, "This kid just physical assaulted me"

"What happened?" he asked.

"He asked for a picture and I said yes then after the picture was taken he squeezed my ass"

"I'm terribly sorry Ms., I'll have him penalized as seen fit," he promised.

"Good, be glad I'm not reporting his ass. Come on Britt, let's get out of here," Santana sent the boy one last glare, he coward under the stare.

Santana grabbed two of the bags leaving Brittany to take the last one. Santana stormed out as Brittany followed behind. Brittany could hear the boy being yelled at and she would have felt bad for him if he hadn't just touched Santana's butt, she was the only one allowed to do that.

By the time Brittany got to the car Santana had already put hers in the back and was waiting for Brittany to get there so she could close it. Brittany placed the bag in the boot before stepping out of the way as Santana slammed it shut.

"Are you okay?" Brittany asked Santana once they were sat in the car.

"Yeah, I'm just annoyed," Santana sighed, "Guys are pigs," she stated.

"Duh, one of the reasons I'm gay, I never saw the appeal. It's not all about what they're packing if you know what I mean," Brittany said. For some reason Brittany's words made Santana burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry," Santana said still laughing, "It's just, that's exactly what I needed to hear"

Brittany grinned; glad she could cheer Santana up even if she didn't really know what she did, "Awesome. Let's go back to your place, this trip has made me kinda hungry"

"You're wish is my command"

"You're such a goof sometimes," Brittany giggled.

"Eh, I'm special like that"

The drive back to Santana's house didn't take long and by the time they got there the whole supermarket issue was forgotten. They unloaded all of the groceries from the car and brought them into the kitchen where they spent the next few minutes putting everything in it's place.

"You ready to start cooking?" Santana asked as she washed her hands.

"I think I better just watch," Brittany told her.

"You're not going to help me?"

"I burnt pancakes remember?" she reminded.

"I'll help you, I'm a good teacher," Santana urged.

Brittany sighed, "Fine, but when we have nothing to eat, I'm not going to say I told you so"

"You'll be fine," Brittany washed her hands as well then dried them on one of Santana's kitchen towels.

"So what do we do?" Brittany asked.

"First we chop up these," Santana said grabbing the potatoes and onions, two chopping boards and two sharp knifes.

"Dibs cutting the potatoes!" Brittany yelled making Santana laugh.

"Dibs? What are you, 12?"

"Apparently," Brittany nodded, "Besides onions make me cry"

"Don't they make everyone cry?"

"Yeah, but I don't like crying"

"Well I wouldn't want you to cry either," Santana said kissing Brittany's cheek, "So I'll suffer for you"

"You're too nice," Brittany said kissing Santana back but on the lips this time.

"If I get rewarded with kisses, I'll do anything for you," Santana said as she began to chop up the onion, Brittany started on the potatoes.

"What if I didn't give you kisses?"

"Mm," Santana shrugged, "You'd probably be cutting onions right now," she smirked.

"That's mean San," Brittany laughed.

"That's me, mean San," she grinned pulling a stupid angry face making Brittany laugh even more.

"This is dangerous, we're both holding sharp objects"

"It's you're fault"

"How is it my fault?"

"You kissed me first"

"Nuh uh," Brittany shook her head, "I think I remember you kissing me first"

"That was on the cheek, you kissed me on the lips, that's a proper kiss"

"No way! A kiss on the cheek totally counts"

"Fine, I will let you win this because I am the bigger person and the better girlfriend," Santana stuck her tongue out.

"I'm okay with that. So what do we do now?" Brittany asked as she cut the last potato.

"We get this pan," Santana shuffled around in the cupboards before appearing with a large frying pan, "And we put some olive oil in it," she poured a hefty amount into the pan, not bothering to use a measuring jug, having made this so many times.

She turned on the stove to heat up the oil, "Can you put the onions and potato in here?" she asked after she got the oil sizzling.

Brittany did as she was told and dumped the ingredients into the pan.

"Now we just wait and stir them every once and a while until the potatoes go soft," Santana instructed.

"How come you never told me you could cook before this?" Brittany asked.

"I don't know, it never came up. I'm sure I don't know everything about you"

"True. Tell me something else I don't know about you"

"Like what?"

"Anything"

"Okay… um… oh I got it! When I was younger, I spent a whole year growing out my hair so I could dress up as uncle Jessie from Full House for Halloween," Santana chuckled at the memory.

"Oh my god," Brittany giggled, "I bet you looked cute"

"Of course, I rock everything"

"How modest of you," Brittany joked, "You'll have to show me a picture one day"

"I will," Santana promised. She stirred the food again, "So are you going to tell me something then?" Santana asked.

"Once when I was younger, like 8, I really wanted to go to Disneyland so my dad took me that summer and it was the best cause I went around and got all of the characters autographs"

"Aw, I can just imagine a little Brittany running around with Mickey Mouse ears," Santana said in baby voice.

"It was actually it was a wizard hat like the one Mickey wore in Fantasia"

"I haven't seen that in years. Was that you're favourite Disney movie?" Santana wondered.

"One of them, mines actually Hercules," Brittany told her.

"No way!"

"What? What?!" Brittany asked frantically after Santana's outburst.

"Oh sorry B, I didn't mean to scare you," she giggled, "That's my favourite too. It's like my guilty pleasure," she confessed.

"Why would you be ashamed of liking a Disney movie? You're never to old for Disney," Brittany stated.

"That's what people should think, unfortunately it's not like that. I actually haven't seen it in ages"

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgment,"_ Brittany quietly, it made Santana smile, that was her favourite song, "_I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation, that's ancient history, been there done that" _Brittany continued.

Santana decided to join it, "_Who'd' ya think you're kiddin', He's the Earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden honey, we can see right through you._" Santana picked up a wooden spoon from the pot of utensils on the counter and started to sing into it, "_Girl, ya can't conceal it. We know how ya feel and who you're thinking of"_

Brittany picked up a whisk, "_No chance, no way I won't say it, no, no_," she sang, her voice getting louder and more confident.

Santana bumped their hips together, "_You swoon, you sigh why deny it, uh-oh!"_

"_It's too cliché I won't say I'm in love,_" Brittany pulled Santana close to her, "_I thought my heart had learned its lesson, It feels so good when you start out. My head is screaming get a grip, girl unless you're dying to cry you're hear out. Oh!" _Brittany pushed Santana away to go with they lyrics.

Santana danced around the island as she sang the next verse, "_You keep on denying who you are and how you're feeling. Baby, we're not buying. Hon, we say ya hit the ceiling face it like a grown up, when ya gonna own up that ya got, got, got it bad_"

Brittany held her hand out, "_No chance, no way. I won't say it no, no_"

Santana got down on her knees, "_Give up, but give in check the grin you're in love_"

Skipping away, Brittany sang, "_This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love_"

"_You're doing flips read our lips you're in love_"

"_You're way of base, I won't say it. Get off my case! I won't say it_"

Santana plucked a flower out of a vase and handed it to Brittany, "_Girl don't be proud, It's okay you're in love_"

"_Oh, at least out loud, I won't say I'm in love,_" Brittany smelt the flower as Santana burst into giggles. Brittany soon joined her.

Santana pulled Brittany in for a hug, resting her head on her shoulder.

"God, we're so weird," Santana mumbled as the last chuckles faded away.

"Yeah… I love you though, so it's all good"

Santana smiled against Brittany's neck, "Love you too," Santana pulled away but still held Brittany's hand, "Come on, I think the potatoes are done"

The rest of their cooking session was a lot less 'singy' but still fun. Santana was proud to show that the tortilla didn't end up being burnt and started tickling Brittany until she admitted that she was right.

Finally they were sat opposite each other with a triangle of the delicious smelling tortilla on their plates along with some salad.

"It smells so good," Brittany said.

"It also tastes good, so dig in," Santana ordered, Brittany didn't have to be told twice.

"Yum," Brittany hummed with contentment, "So tasty"

"Glad you like it"

"You should cook more often," Brittany said around a mouthful of food.

"I wouldn't want to treat you too much," Santana winked.

"Aww"

"I'm just kidding, whatever you want B"

"Yay! You'll have to teach me more"

"I'll look forward to teaching you," Santana said, she took a bite of her tortilla and she had to admit it did taste awesome.

"So… you're meeting my dad and Mike tomorrow," Brittany reminded.

"Ugh I know," Santana groaned.

"That didn't sound very happy"

"Its not that I don't want to not meet them but it's scary"

"I know, how do you think I felt when I was going to meet your parents!" Brittany exclaimed, "Besides you've already met three of my friends so you should be used to it by now"

"That's completely different. For one, I met Sam when I wasn't you're girlfriend and I didn't have time to be scared when I met Rachel and Tina because I didn't know they would be there. Anyway, I'm not that worried about meeting Mike, from what you've said he seems like a pretty cool guy, it's more you're dad."

"My dad's the sweetest, he loves everyone"

"Yeah, so what if he hates me? That will just make it ten times worse that I'm the only person he hates in the world! That's like all the hate of one person directed onto me!"

"Don't you think you're over exaggerating just a little?" Brittany asked, she held her thumb and forefinger in front of her an inch apart.

"Not at all!"

Brittany took the last bite of her tortilla, "I think you are just a little"

"I'm really not," Santana said picking up both their plate and bringing them to the sink. Brittany followed, she put the plates in the dishwasher as Santana started to wash everything they used to cook.

"I don't think you have anything to worry about at all, not even a little bit," Brittany assured.

"I'll take your word for it," although she still sounded unsure, "I have an idea"

"What is it?" Brittany questioned.

Santana stepped away from the sink, wiping her hands on her jeans, "You're going to distract me," she said stepping closer to Brittany.

"How am I going to do that?" Brittany asked as Santana ghosted her lips over Brittany's.

"I think," Santana kissed her properly but only for a second, "You'll manage to find something"

"What – what about the dishes?"

"You're really talking about cleaning right now?" Santana asked as she pressed a kiss just under Brittany's ear.

"No," Brittany connected their lips, "But I do think I have a few ideas"

* * *

"Hurry up Britt! We're going to be late!" Santana called into Brittany's apartment.

Brittany came hopping out her room pulling on her left converse. She finished as she got to Santana, standing up she pushed her glasses back into place.

"Why are we rushing? We have another 20 minutes and it only takes 10 minutes to get there from here"

"I just don't want to be late"

"It's only Mike, plus we have a bunch of time"

"It's not _only _Mike. Tina, Rachel and Sam are going to be there too!"

"But you've met them before"

"I don't want to make a bad impression"

"We pretended to have sex to freak Tina and Rachel out," Brittany reminded.

"Ugh, details!" Santana threw her hands out in the air and walked out of the apartment. Brittany shook her head and giggled at Santana's silliness before following her out and locking the door behind her.

Brittany found Santana sitting in her car impatiently tapping her fingers against the stirring wheel. Brittany climbed into the passenger seat.

"Okay, lets go," Santana turned on the ignition but before she could start driving, Brittany stopped her.

"San," Santana turned to her, Brittany rest her hand on Santana's shoulder, her fingers cupping Santana's neck and her thumb stroking her cheek affectionately.

"Stop panicking," she ordered gently, gazing into Santana's eyes.

Santana looked at her blankly, "I'm not," she lied looking out the window, breaking eye contact, she couldn't look at Brittany and lie to her. Brittany dropped her hand.

"I know that's not true"

Santana sighed, "I don't even know why I'm freaking out right now," she said truthfully, "I'm not scared to meet Mike. This thing they've planned actually sounds pretty fun."

"Are you afraid to meet my dad?" Brittany asked.

Her mom was going to come as well but on Sunday but she cancelled last minute because her friends invited her on some expensive spa weekend.

"I guess… I mean, I've done the whole 'meet the parents' thing before. But it's never been with someone who I care about this much. What if he hates me?"

"He's not going to hate you"

"How do you know?"

"Because I love you"

"I think that's why you like me," Santana chuckled.

"And my dad loves me, so I know he'll love you for me," Brittany explained, "It also helps that you're kinda awesome," she shrugged.

"For someone who could barely speak in front of me when we first met, you sure do know a way with words now," Santana smiled lovingly at Brittany like she was the most important person in the world. But then again, she was, the most important person to Santana.

Brittany smiled back, "You make it very easy"

Santana leaned over, she grasped Brittany's shirt in her hand and tugged her towards her, connecting their lips.

"Now, we really are going to be late," Santana mumbled against her lips.

"Maybe but I got to kiss you so I'm fine with that"

"Me too, but we should go now"

The drive to Mike and Tina's apartment was quick, quick enough that they weren't actually late to Santana's relief. The talk that they had in the car had calmed Santana down but as they walked towards Mike's apartment her anxiety couldn't help but start to go up again, although it wasn't as bad as before. This time she was only slightly nervous, the normal amount.

When they got to the apartment Brittany walked straight in, as always. Santana's hand tightened ever so slightly as she passed through the door.

"Mike, Tina! We're here!" Brittany called out.

"Living room!" Santana heard Tina shout back.

Brittany pulled Santana in the direction of the living room, "Don't worry," she told her right before they walked into the room.

All of Brittany's friends were scattered around the room. Mike and Tina were sat on the sofa, Mike's arm over Tina's shoulder. Rachel and Sam were sat on the beanbags as they talked about seeing The Hobbit that weekend. Santana couldn't help but feel a slight annoyance that Sam was there, of course she knew he was going to be but that didn't stop her irrational hatred for him.

"Hey guys," Brittany said as they walked in. Everyone returned their 'hellos'. Mike stood up to greet them as he had yet to meet Santana.

"Hi Britt," he grinned giving her a quick hug before pulling away and smiling at Santana, "Hey, I'm Mike. It's nice to finally meet you, Britt can't shut up about you."

Santana didn't know why she had even been a slightest bit worried, Brittany was right, "I'm Santana"

"I'm also a big fan of your music. Sometimes we dance to it at the studio, " he complimented.

"That's cool, thanks," Santana smiled, when he praised her music he didn't say it in a creepy fan way that most people said it, it was like he genuinely just enjoyed the music, which she liked about the compliment.

"Well now that you guys are here, I think we can get going," Mike said, he turned to his friends, "Everyone ready?"

The rest of the group stood up nodding their heads.

"Sam, can you go get everything?" Tina asked.

"Yeah sure," he said disappearing into the kitchen.

"I'll go help him," Rachel said following.

A minute later they returned Sam holding a large yellow cooler with a picture of SpongeBob on it and Rachel holding various blankets. This morning Brittany had told Santana that they would be going to Pan Pacific Park for a picnic, which Santana had been quite excited about, she hadn't been on one for years now. They all made their way outside.

"We'll see you guys there," Mike said as everyone climbed into various cars. Santana and Brittany went to theirs.

"I told you everything would be fine," Brittany said once they were driving.

"I know, I know"

"Mike's awesome"

"Yeah, he seemed really nice"

"He is," Brittany agreed.

"Now all I have to worry about is meeting your dad"

"That's still a good few hours away, let's just forget about for now. This picnic should be fun"

"Okay, you're right, I don't want to put a downer on things," Santana nodded as she parked the car.

"Good," Brittany stated, "What are you doing?" she asked when she saw Santana slip on some dark sunglasses, "It's cloudy outside"

"I need my disguise"

"You _don't_ need a disguise!" Brittany laughed.

"I brought some for-"

"NO!" Brittany yelled, she scrambled out the car, her foot caught on the door though and she practically fell out.

"Britt-"

"No, no, no!" Brittany picked herself up and ran with her hands over her ears, towards Sam and the others who were waiting for them by a tree.

Santana got out after her and jogged over, "I was only going to ask if you were okay"

"Oh"

"Yeah," Santana laughed as she remembered Brittany running like a mad woman a minute ago.

They headed to a large tree in the middle of the park. Santana and Brittany swinging their arm in between them. When they got to the tree, Rachel started to spread out the one of the blankets with help from Tina and Santana and Brittany did the other, placing them right next to each other. Sam and Mike unloaded the food that Tina had prepared for them.

There was so much food, Santana was sure they wouldn't be able to eat it all, even with two grown men there. They had potato salad, grilled chicken wings, watermelon slices, corn on the cob, pasta salad, sandwiches, grapes and strawberry jelly for dessert. Not to mention the various soft drinks. Sam handed around plates and everyone took what they wanted.

Soon everyone was relaxed and happy with full stomachs. Santana's head was rest on Brittany's lap as Brittany leaned back on her hands.

"I am so full," Santana said patting her stomach, "Everything was so good, thanks Tina," she complimented. The others hummed in agreement.

"Can you pass me a grape?" Brittany asked.

"How are you still hungry?" Santana asked but passed the grapes anyway, "Oh, I'm not really, I thought we could have a go at the Grapes Challenge?" Brittany asked wiggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah, let's do it!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Grape Challenge! Grape Challenge!" Sam chanted.

"What is it?" Santana asked.

"It's just this game, it's like a water balloon toss but with grapes and you have to catch them with you're mouths not hands… okay it's nothing like a water balloon toss, I don't know why I compared it to that," Brittany chuckled at her own explanation.

"Sounds like fun"

"Yay! I'm with San!" Brittany called.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Of course, we're so gonna beat your asses by the way," Santana said looking around the group, her competitive side coming out.

"Oh I don't know about that Santana," Mike said, "Me and Tina are pretty good at this"

"Wow, wow, wow guys," Sam said holding his hands up, "Who was the creator of this game?" he pointed to himself, "Yeah, that's right"

"And when was the last time you won?" Tina retorted.

"That's beside the point-"

"Guys!" Brittany shouted, interrupting the banter, "Are we gonna talk or challenge?"

Everyone stood up and got into their pairs. Brittany and Santana were a team, Mike and Tina and then Rachel and Sam. They all took a bunch of grapes then lined up next to each other facing their partners.

"Ready, set, grape!" Mike shouted.

He along with Brittany and Sam tossed the grapes into the air of which all of the partners caught in their mouths. Everyone took a step back. They threw the grapes again but changed who was catching each time they stepped back. Mike and Tina missed one on around the fourth grape but Santana and Brittany, and Rachel and Sam were still going strong. Santana suspected that the only way that Sam and Rachel were still going was because they both had exceptionally large mouths. Of course, she and Brittany were just plain talented, so obviously they were still playing.

They were now on the seventh grape and they were pretty far apart.

"We got this baby!" Brittany yelled.

"In the bag!" Santana called back.

"You guys are all talk," Rachel scoffed.

"Grape!" Sam shouted.

Santana tossed the grape into the air; she even did a little dance when Brittany caught it. Yeah… she was _that _into this game… Unfortunately Sam caught his as well.

"Yes!" Sam cheered, Santana rolled her eyes, she was glad no one was close enough to see it. They stepped back.

"Grape!" Rachel hollered.

Santana watched Brittany throw the grape. And as it got near her she opened her mouth and it landed right in.

"Oh crap," she heard Rachel curse. Santana looked over to Rachel and saw the grape on the floor.

"Wahoo!" she jumped up and fist pumped the air jumping around in circles, she was grown up like that. She felt Brittany run into her back and wrap her arms around her stomach. Brittany pressed kisses to her neck.

"We did it babe!"

Everyone wandered over to the celebrating girls.

"Ah, first time luck," Sam said.

"You wish Evans"

"Yeah, I do," he laughed cheerily, "We'll get'em next time, right Rach?"

"You all are going down!" she yelled.

They continued to playfully argue back and forwards and they made their way back to the blankets. Santana hadn't expected to like Brittany's friends as much as she did, sure she knew they must be nice because Brittany was friends with them but she never thought that she would get along so well with them as well. And by the time it was time to leave Santana was actually going to miss being around them. She of course loved her friends as well, but they were almost all in the business or really grown up for their ages, which Santana liked but she missed being around just 'normal' people.

Brittany and Santana were both from completely different worlds. Even though Brittany was trying to become a producer, she was getting there but not there yet. Santana loved how they could slip into each other's lives with such ease.

"See you guys later," Santana and Brittany said they climbed into the car. There was a round of 'goodbyes' and then they were also getting into their cars.

"So you had fun today?" Brittany asked.

"Mm, the best"

"I'm glad you like them"

"Me too"

"But now, we have to go get ready cause we are meeting my dad at Fabray's," she looked at her watch, "In 2 hours"

* * *

The waiter placed the menus on the table and then filled up their water before excusing himself quietly and walking away to assist his other tables. Brittany and Santana were early, Santana had insisted on it this time, and she didn't take no for an answer. She quickly looked at her phone for the time, they still had a few more minutes.

"It was really nice of Quinn to get us this table," Brittany said glancing around the reasonably small but spacious area they were in. It was slightly closed off from the rest of the restaurant, so it was more quite and private.

"Yeah, she doesn't mind though," Santana shrugged.

"Hey, there's my dad," Brittany spotted him walking through the door.

"What! He's early!" Santana panicked.

She also saw Mr. Pierce walking towards them; he was dressed up smart in a dark suit. He looked well for a man in his mid 50's, he still had a flat stomach and broad shoulders but his face was softening and his hair was getting lighter and a little thinner.

"No, we were early," Brittany chuckled referring to Santana making them arrive half an hour before they were supposed to.

Brittany stood up as her father neared, "Oh god," Santana whispered, standing up as well.

"Brittany," James Pierce smiled warmly at his daughter, he hadn't seen her in months, "It's so good to see you, pumpkin," he said giving her a huge bear hug, "I've missed you"

"I missed you too, how are you?"

"Never been better, but don't you think you should introduce me to someone?" he asked looking over to Santana who smiled nervously in return.

"Dad, this is Santana. Santana my dad," she introduced.

"Hi," Santana said almost shyly. She was surprised when she was also pulled in for a hug, it took her a second to respond and hug back.

"I'm so glad to meet you, you've been making my little girl so happy."

"Thank you sir, you too"

James chuckled deeply, "You don't have to call me sir, Santana, James is fine"

"Okay," Santana agreed, as they all took their seats.

They looked over their menus; then the waiter came back and took their orders.

"So dad how's things back home?" Brittany asked.

"It really good actually, the shop's doing really well at the moment," he informed, "I own a music shop," James explained to Santana.

"Ah, is that where Brittany gets her talent from?" Santana said.

"Ha, I like to think so," he grinned, "I'm actually opening another shop in Lima Mall at the moment"

"Oh wow, congrats dad, that's great!"

"Thanks sweetie, I think I'll just have a manager run the one there though and stick with the one closer to home. So what have you been up to other than starting dating Santana over here"

"Well Will promoted me to assistant but you already know that"

"She's also helped be with a few of my songs for the album I'm working on," Santana added.

"Really? That's amazing honey"

"Thanks," she blushed, "But I only helped a little, Santana has all the talent"

"Okay, I'm not letting you not take credit for helping me. Brittany came up with some brilliant ideas, one that I would have never even thought about," Santana told James.

"I can't wait to hear them"

"They're amazing dad," Brittany gushed about her girlfriend," But not because I helped"

"Britt," Santana said warningly.

"San," Brittany mocked.

"You guys are adorable," James interrupted their mini stare off by making them blush.

The rest of the dinner continued likewise, there was never an awkward moment and Santana found that she and Brittany's dad had a very similar love for the same kinds of music. Both James and Brittany found out Santana's love for skiing as well, it being another thing that the Pierces had in common with Santana.

By the end of the night Santana was no longer worried about talking to James, he was probably one of the nicest men she had ever met. James insisted on paying for their meal although both Santana and Brittany had tried too let them pay.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom," Brittany excused.

Santana watched her as she walked away and although she was perfectly comfortable with James now, she couldn't help but feel a bit nervous about being alone with him for the first time.

"So Santana," he said breaking their momentary silence.

"Yes?" she had to hold back a squeak.

"I know you're probably expecting the 'father daughter talk' and that classic speech," he said, Santana nodded, "You don't have to worry about that, I don't think. Now I'm not going to lie I was a bit skeptical at first, although I didn't tell Britt this. Even back in Ohio, lots of people know who you are, I've heard some of the gossip how you were always acting out and being rude"

Santana cringed slightly, she knew she had been starting to go off the rails, "James I…"

"Wait a second Santana." Santana shut up, "However, I didn't want to fully make my decision about you until we actually met and I have to say that you seem like a perfectly wonderful girl."

Santana let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding, "Thank you"

"It's obvious how much you girls love each other"

"I do," Santana agreed.

"What do you do?" Brittany asked as she came back and sat down.

"We-"

"Santana was just telling me how much she liked the red velvet cake we had for dessert"

"Oh, it was awesome wasn't it," Brittany agreed. James sent Santana a subtle smile.

"Well I think it's time we head out," James said standing up, the girls followed suit.

"Oh dad, where are you staying? You could stay with me," Brittany offered as they walked out.

"No it's fine honey, I have a flight to catch at 5 in the morning, I wouldn't want to be annoying for you"

"You wouldn't be"

"It's fine Britt," he rejected kindly, "Thank you though. Anyway, I'm already checked into a motel down the street"

"Well if you're sure…"

"I am. It was nice to meet you Santana, hopefully we'll see each other again soon sometime"

"Me too, you're welcome to come stay at mine as well, there's enough space anytime you want it"

"Thank you, I'll keep that in mind. I'll miss you sweetie," he said to Brittany pulling her in for one last hug. He kissed her on top of the head.

"I'll miss you too, come back soon okay?"

"Alright, I have a place to stay now," he smiled at Santana over Brittany's head, "So, there's no reason I have for not visiting"

"Have a safe flight," Brittany said.

"Thanks sweetie, I'll call you," he said as he let go of Brittany.

"Bye!" Brittany called as she watched him walk to his car.

James waved back before heading down the street to his motel. Brittany and Santana got into Santana's car.

"I told you, you would get on well with him," Brittany grinned smugly.

Santana chucked, "You're right babe, I don't know why I ever doubted you"

**Tell me what you thought, guys! Drop a review, if you have the time :)**

**Yeah so I put that Hercules song in cause I watched it last night and I was like 'I can't believe how good these songs are!' so yeah, that got thrown in there. And I'm a complete believer that you are never too old for Disney, so judge me as you will :P **


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Santana pushed her sunglasses on top of her head as she sat up. She glanced around her garden and couldn't help but smile at seeing all of her and Brittany's friends scattered around her backyard just relaxing, eating and swimming.

She had finished her album two days ago, so Brittany said that they should throw a party in celebration and that was what was happening now, a pool party. Mike was currently at the barbeque cooking burgers and hot dogs with Tina's help. Quinn and Rachel were in the Jacuzzi, Puck and Sam were throwing around a football.

"Hey Britt, I'm going in the pool, wanna come with?" Santana asked as she sat up.

"Hm? Yeah, okay," Brittany, agreed. Brittany didn't take her sunglasses off like Santana; she had the special ones that were also like normal glasses so she could see.

Brittany stood up and stretched her arms up in the air. Santana's eyes immediately went straight to the blondes toned stomach; they were glued to her abs as the flexed.

"Hey San1" Puck yelled, "I think you're drooling a bit!" he started cracking up at his own joke.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Shut it Puckerman, you're just jealous!" she yelled back.

"Hell yeah I am!"

"Too bad you'll never have her!"

Santana heard a splash; she looked towards the pool and saw Brittany in the water. She turned back to Puck only to give him the finger before jumping in after her girlfriend. The water wasn't cold but still made her gasp slightly at the sudden change of temperature. Santana kicked over to Brittany who was floating on her back with her eyes closed. Santana couldn't resist the temptation of tickling Brittany's exposed sides. She jabbed her fingers into Brittany's sides, who gasped and curled into a ball before sinking below the surface. When Brittany came up she was met by a laughing Santana.

"You're so going to get it," Brittany threatened.

"Come get me then," Santana smirked.

Brittany launched herself towards Santana who started to swim away. But Brittany had been practicing and now was a quite a strong swimmer, she easily caught up to Santana. Wrapping a hand around Santana's foot, she tugged her to a stop just long enough to grasp her around the waist with her arms.

"No, no, please don't!" Santana laughed as she thrashed in Brittany's arms.

"I told you, you would get it," Brittany reminded before pressing her fingers into Santana's sides like she had just done to her.

Santana let out a loud laugh as her sides were attacked. She twisted and writhed trying to get out of Brittany's grip to no avail. This was a time when she wished Brittany didn't dance; she would be a lot weaker then.

"Please!" Santana giggled, "Let me go, I'm sorry," she begged.

"Nope," Brittany refused. Brittany heard someone else jump into the pool with them.

"Yay! Tickle fight," Puck said wading over to them.

"No. No way Puckerman," Santana struggled to say between laughs.

"You never let me have any fun," he complained.

Finally Brittany stopped her attack on Santana, much to Santana's relief, she took a few gulps of air, trying to catch her breath again.

"That's because it usually involves you in some sexual position with my girlfriend," she retorted, her body slightly in front of Brittany's in defense, even though he knew he was just joking.

"I can't be to blame here, she's hot," he shrugged.

"You know I'm right here right?" Brittany said waving her arm in the air.

"I know," Puck said winking at her.

"Ew," she cringed, she was used to Pucks flirtatious ways by now, he had been like that since Santana introduced them properly, not including the time at his bar.

Santana burst out laughing, "I bet you're getting very good at being rejected"

"Eh," he shrugged, "If we weren't related I'd suggest a threesome"

"And now, I am thoroughly disgusted, thank you Puck."

"I didn't even suggest it!"

"But now, I have the idea in my mind and that's something I never wanted there," she shivered in revulsion.

"Go talk to Rachel, I'm sure you guys have lots in common," Santana ordered.

He looked over at her and shrugged, "She's okay looking, alright," and that's all it took for him to swim over to the Jacuzzi, jump in and sling his arm over Rachel's shoulder.

"That should keep him distracted for a good 30 minutes," Santana said.

"Good because I wanted to ask you something," Brittany started.

"Yeah?"

"Well there's this thing that I've always wanted to do…"

"And that is?"

"I've always wanted to kiss someone underwater," Brittany waited to see Santana's reaction.

"You don't have to ask for kisses, I'll gladly give them all the time," Santana smiled.

Santana held Brittany's hand and pulled her towards the deeper end of the pool. When they got to the middle, the both took deep breaths and ducked their heads underwater. Santana's vision was blurry but it was second instinct now to find Brittany's lips with her own and being underwater made no difference.

Santana pressed her lips gently to Brittany's. It felt the same but different at the same time. Brittany's lips felt the same against hers but her movements were slightly slower. It was a strange sensation for Santana, kissing Brittany underwater but she definitely liked it. She liked it a lot actually, she loved how she felt so light and the only thing that was holding her was Brittany. She started to feel light headed from the kiss but as the kiss went on Santana decided that it was also due to the fact that they hadn't breathed in a while.

Then she noticed her lungs burning, she broke the kiss and pushed her feet against the floor to bring her back to the surface. As her head broke the surface she gasped for air. Brittany came up a second later also breathing in deep.

"How was that?" Santana asked.

"Perfect"

* * *

Santana rolled over in bed with a groan as her alarm blared around the room. She tried to ignore it, instead wrapping her arm around Brittany's waist, pulling her tight against her and burying her head into the crook of Brittany's neck trying to block out the irritating noise.

"San," Brittany moaned, "Alarm, off," Santana couldn't help but giggle at Brittany incapability to speak more than a few words.

When Santana didn't move Brittany spoke again, "San alarm"

"Fine," her voice came out muffled as her lips were pressed against the pillow behind Brittany's head.

Santana gathered all her strength and pushed herself up and off of Brittany. With her eyes still closed she reached her hand out and slammed her hand down on the bedside table until she found her clock to press the button to turn of the sound.

Both girls sighed when the piercing noise stopped. Santana flopped back onto bed and snuggled up to Brittany again. Brittany thought she was kind of like a cat how she curled her body around hers.

"Baby we have to get up now," Brittany told her, although neither made a move to get up.

"I know"

"Today's your day," Brittany reminded.

That made Santana smile, she was so excited, she just wished it didn't involve her getting up so early. Today was the day her album was being released. Sure it was a few months late but Santana was excited that people were finally going to hear her work that she had been perfecting for months. Ellen invited her back on her show, which is where she was going to announce that her album was going on iTunes, it started being sold in shops today as well.

"Okay we can get up," Santana sat up.

Not bothering to hide her naked body; she let the covers slip down. Brittany wasn't shy with her staring. Santana caught Brittany's wandering eyes but Brittany still didn't stop, Santana rolled her eyes and gently slapped Brittany's leg.

"None of that, otherwise we'll be late"

"I know, I know, I didn't even say anything," Brittany held her hands up defensively.

"You didn't have to, I know what you were thinking"

"Actually, I was thinking that I was going to go in the shower," Brittany said.

Brittany threw the covers off her and hopped out of bed, she too not caring if Santana saw her body, she had gotten over her insecurities completely around Santana. She walked into the bathroom and turned on the water before stepping into the shower. She squeezed some shampoo onto her hand and then started to scrub at her hair. She closed her eyes as she rinsed out the shampoo. Brittany felt cold air wash over her body and she knew Santana had opened the door.

"What are you doing?" Brittany asked not opening her eyes.

"I was just going to shower after you, but then I thought, hey I could be saving water and I care about our planet so I came straight in here," Santana said in a serious voice.

"How good of you," Brittany played along, "You deserve a medal"

"I do don't I?" Santana laughed as she stepped under the water with Brittany, "Plus, I though maybe you needed someone to wash your back," Santana husked, she pressed their fronts together and ran her hands down Brittany's back. They moaned at the friction between them.

"I wouldn't mind some help," Brittany gasped.

* * *

"What time did they say you had to be there?" Brittany asked Santana as she took a bite out of a banana.

"At 8 for a sound check," Santana told her.

"We should get going then, it's almost half past," Brittany said glancing at her watch.

"Okay, are you sure you don't mind picking Quinn up?"

Brittany shook her head, "I'm sure, it's not her fault that her car broke down"

"It kinda is, I kept telling her to get rid of that piece of crap, I mean she has enough money"

"San that's mean"

"Right, sorry," Santana apologised immediately, making Brittany smile, "But seriously, I could make her walk or take a buss or something"

"It's fine!" Brittany emphasised, "Now go," she ordered pointing to the door.

Santana just laughed and walked up to Brittany so she was standing between her legs.

"I'll see you later," she said pressing a kiss to Brittany's lips.

"Mm," Brittany agreed against Santana's lips.

Brittany broke the kiss so that Santana could leave and not be late.

"Tell Ellen I say hi"

"Okay I will. I'm going, call me if Quinn's a bitch!" Santana called over her shoulder.

"She won't be!" Brittany called back. She didn't know if Santana heard her or not because the door slammed shut behind her.

* * *

Santana stood by herself waiting for her queue to go on. She kind of missed Brittany standing with her. Her sound check had gone flawlessly, then she spent the rest of the time wandering around the set or in her dressing room getting ready.

"Ms. Lopez, 10 seconds," someone told her.

"Thanks," she nodded. She felt a little jumpy, she was so excited to be on Ellen's show again, she just loved the atmosphere and of course Ellen herself.

As the music started to play, Santana walked out onto the stage. A smile was plastered over her face as she saw the crowd and Ellen standing and clapping.

"Hey," Santana greeted, "It's so good to see you again," as she hugged Ellen hello.

"You too. What has it been, a few months now?" she asked as they sat down in the red chairs.

"Yeah," Santana nodded, "That's about right"

"Wow, how time flies"

"I know, it only seems like yesterday me and Brittany were here"

"Oh Brittany, how is she? She doing well?"

"Really good, she say's hi by the way," Santana said remembering that Brittany wanted her to say that.

"Well say hi back"

"She's actually in the audience with my friend Quinn right now"

"Oh is she!?" Ellen snapped her head to the crowd looking for her. "Okay, I don't see you but I say hi," she said waving.

"So," Ellen began, "I wanted to congratulate, I heard you're staring in the 50 Shades of Grey movie!" Ellen applauded and the crowd whooped and cheered.

Santana only laughed, that was a rumor that had began about a week ago, it wasn't true but Santana thought it was hilarious, "Yes, yes I am," Santana agreed sarcastically, "No, I'm not. But isn't everyone being rumor to be in that at one point or another"

"You're right, you couldn't possibly be the star, because… I am," Ellen said dramatically as she pretended to swish her hair back. Santana had to cover her mouth to muffle her laughter.

"Oh god," Santana laughed.

"Nah, I'm to beautiful, they won't ask me," Ellen shrugged making Santana laugh even more. "But seriously, almost _everyone_ is being rumored to be in it," Ellen agreed.

"I know it's crazy! It's like make up your mind already. I don't even know how I would get to be rumored to being in it, I'm not an actress"

"Eh, half the actors these day's can't act, I'm sure you'd be fine, plus there's not much acting in that movie if you know what I mean"

"No, I doubt there would be," Santana agreed.

"So, another rumor I heard is that your album is out today," Ellen began, the audience roared with cheers.

"That's not a rumor. It is out today and it's called 'Stop, Listen'. It's started selling in shops this morning, I don't know if any of you have it yet," there were a few cheers from the audience, "Oh a few of you then," Santana smiled, "And it's out on iTunes right now! So go get it!"

"Actually, don't bother with that because you guys are all going home with a copy of Santana Lopez's new album 'Stop, Listen'! It's amazing, I've listened to it, just fantastic," The audience cheered again, Santana clapped along with them. She always thought it was so cool how Ellen gave stuff away on her show; she never thought it would be one of her albums though.

"Thank you"

"No problem, now I actually think that Santana is going to be performing a little something for us right now, isn't that nice of her?" There was a round of applause, "I thought so too"

Santana stood up and walked over to the little stage area where her guitar was placed with a microphone and a stool. She sat herself down on the stool and positioned the guitar around her on her lap.

"Okay guys, this is the bonus song on the album. Its brand new and I only just decided to put it on the album. It's called Your Song, this is for you Britt," Santana spoke into the microphone.

_It's a little bit funny, this feeling inside_

_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_

_I don't have much money, but boy if I did_

_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_

_Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show_

_I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do_

_My gift is my song, and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_

_Well, a few of the verses, well, they've got me quite cross_

_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_

_It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

_So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do_

_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_

_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_

_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_

_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done_

_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_

_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

The whole room clapped louder than she's ever heard them. Everyone was standing and Santana tried to find Brittany in the audience but she was lost in the crowd.

"Wow, that was amazing, wasn't that great?" Ellen said walking over to her.

"Thank you"

"It was very beautiful, Brittany's a lucky girl getting all these songs written for her"

"Yeah, she's very special," Santana agreed.

"I'm sad to say that's all we have time for folks, thank you Santana for coming on the show today"

"It's always a pleasure to be here"

"I will see you guys after the break"

The cameras turned off and Santana stood up swinging the guitar of her shoulder so it was rest on her back.

"Thanks again," Santana said.

"You're welcome anytime," Ellen responded before she was ushered away by a few men with headpieces.

Santana headed back stage to her dressing room to put her guitar in its case and to get her things to go meet Brittany and Quinn. Santana pushed open the door and almost fell backwards when she Brittany crashed into her, pressing their lips together.

"How come you didn't tell me about the song?" she asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise"

"It was an awesome surprise, it was such an amazing song"

"So you liked it?"

"I loved it," Brittany grinned a face splitting smile; she kissed Santana again unable to help herself.

"So," Quinn's voice broke them out of their little world, "I don't mean to ruin this really cute moment, but I'm right here and we're at the Ellen set so I don't want you guys to start stripping each others clothes off"

"Fuck off Q," Santana mumbled as she kissed Brittany again.

"Maybe you should be in the 50 Shades of Gray movie," Quinn grumbled.

"Fine," Santana sighed as she broke the kiss, Brittany pouted, "I'm sorry baby, Quinn's being a bitch, like I said she would," Santana sent a glare towards Quinn who just ignored it.

Santana walked into her dressing room and placed her guitar in its case.

"It's good to know that you call me a bitch when I'm not there," Quinn said although she wasn't actually mad.

"Well I told you, so technically it's fine"

"No, not technically"

"Yes-"

"Guys," Brittany interrupted raising her eyebrows at both of them.

"Sorry babe," Santana apologised.

"Oh god, you're so whipped!"

"Fabray!" Santana yelled, "I'm not whipped," Quinn just rolled her eyes snickering to herself.

Santana ignored her, not bothering to say anything else, because deep down she totally knew she was.

* * *

Brittany wiped her mouth with her napkin before leaning back in her seat completely stuffed with Spaghetti Carbonara.

"I am so full," Brittany groaned.

"Me too," Santana sighed, "You've gotten better at cooking," Santana said.

"I try," Brittany shrugged smugly.

"You try very well baby"

"Thank you," a comfortable silence settled over them, Brittany stared in Santana's eyes and she couldn't help but think how lucky she was.

"So you know tomorrow is our 10 month anniversary and we're going out to Alfie's"

"Yeah," Brittany nodded.

"Well I was going to do this there but I can't wait anymore"

Santana pulled out a small box from her pocket and stood up from her chair. Brittany gasped, Santana couldn't be…?

"This isn't what it looks like," Santana said as she got down on one knee. She took Brittany's hand in hers as Brittany held her breath.

"I love you Brittany Pierce," Santana began, "I can't imagine loving anyone else ever in my entire life because I know that you'll be the only one for me. I love looking into your eyes and just seeing all that love that's there and know that you're looking back at me with that love. You're perfect to me Britt, I love all of you, including how you manage to fall over flat surfaces and how you talk to your action figures when you're nervous about something. You've grown so much since I first met you, you're no longer that shy girl who would stutter every sentence. You were beautiful then but you're even more beautiful now that you have all of this confidence, confidence that doesn't take away your caring and loving personality that usually would when someone was shoved into the limelight like you were. Well I guess what I'm trying to say is that I can never imagine waking up with anyone else, and I don't want too… so Britt…" Santana opened the box revealing a key, "Will you move in with me?"

By this time Brittany had happy tears streaming down her face, and a goofy smile etched on her lips.

"Yes, of course I'll move in with you," Brittany nodded frantically.

Santana stood up the same time as Brittany did. They found each other's lips, the saltiness from Brittany's tears mixing in with the kiss.

"I love you so much," Santana's voice was shaky with emotion.

"Not as much as I love you"

**THE END.**

**The song is Your Song by Elton John - I do not own it!**

**So that's the end... it's kind of sad that it's over but there will be an epilogue so watch out for that. I can't thank you readers enough, you've all been so great and supportive, so I just want to say a massive thank you, you guys have really been the best. **


	21. Chapter 21

**EPILOGUE**

**Here were are my lovely readers. Please enjoy!**

**Please read the AN at the bottom, it's long but it involves information on the sequel for those who are interested!**

Santana walked through the doors of McKinley Records. She smiled at Emma who was sat at her desk taking on the phone before passing and heading to Studio 7 where she knew Brittany would be.

A lot had happened in the past two years, for Brittany and Santana singly and for them as a couple. Brittany had moved in exactly a month after Santana asked her to move in with her and they've been going strong ever since. Of course they had their ups and downs like any couple would but they've always managed to pull through and at the moment Santana's been the happiest with her life that she can remember.

Santana has been working on songs for her next album and in a few months she should be back at McKinley Records again to record everything. She had such a huge success with McKinley on 'Stop, Listen' she knew that she would use them again for her next.

Brittany on the other hand has been moving up in the business, Santana was sure that in few years she would be the most sought after producer in LA. After Santana's album released her and Santana just worked on some songs together for fun but when Brittany showed them to Will, he helped get them produced and made into an EP. From then, other artist started to notice her talents and Will decided to let her help full time on the album he was producing before another big company snatched her up. To say that Santana was proud of Brittany would be a complete understatement.

Santana pushed open the door to Studio 7 and saw Brittany sitting on a stool with her back to her with huge headphones on bopping her head to the music. Brittany pressed a button, scribbled something on a notepad and then pressed the button again. Santana smiled, Brittany was so in her element, it made her happy seeing Brittany doing something she loved.

Santana crept up behind Brittany and quickly wrapped her arms around her from behind. Brittany yelped and jumped slightly in her seat in surprise. Santana chuckled at Brittany's reaction as she pressed light kisses to her neck. Brittany took of her headphones and placed them in front of her.

"Hey San, what are you doing here?" Brittany wondered.

"I thought I'd come surprise my girlfriend and pick her up from work," Santana mumbled against her cheek.

Brittany spun around in her seat and positioned Santana so she was between her legs, "Thank you then," Brittany said before kissing Santana gently on the lips.

Santana's hands want up to Brittany's head, she tangled her fingers in Brittany's soft blonde hair.

"Oh, sorry girls, I didn't think anyone was in here," Will interrupted. Brittany and Santana pulled away from each other.

"No it's fine," Brittany said, "I was just finishing up"

"Alright, I'll come back in a minute then," he told them as he backed out of the room.

"Do you wanna head out of here?" Santana asked once Will was gone.

"Yeah, sure. Just let me get my stuff together"

It only took a few minutes for Brittany to pack all of her things away in her back and sling it over her shoulder. Then Santana and Brittany were walking out the Studio heading for Santana's car. Brittany decided to just leave her car there and Santana could drop her off in the morning. They didn't have to discuss it, they've done this plenty of times before.

Santana climbed into the drivers seat and Brittany went to the passenger's side.

"Ugh, I'm so tired," Brittany groaned as she sat down.

Santana frowned with worry, "Are you okay? When we get home maybe you should take a nap or something"

"I think I will," Brittany nodded as she shut her eyes.

"How come you're so tired all of a sudden?" Santana asked.

"It's just that David," David being her newest client, "keeps changing his mind about what songs he wants to do and then if he finally decides he want's to 'change up the sound and make it even more his own'," she mocked, "It's not like I mind, it's my job, he's just so picky so I have to work extra hard to make sure his deadline is met"

"Oh I'm sorry baby, we're almost home, I'll give you a massage so you can relax"

"That sounds amazing," Brittany smiled.

Soon they pulled up their house and jumped out. When they went inside Santana guided Brittany into their bedroom and ordered her to lie down on her front, Brittany followed her demands obediently. Santana's hands had barely touched Brittany's back when the phone rang.

"Ugh," Santana groaned in annoyance, "I'll be right back," she told Brittany.

Santana walked over to the table the home phone and picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked irritation leaking into her tone.

"Oh my god San, you have to come quick!" it was Quinn.

"What are-"

"Please Santana just hurry!"

"But- you- what-" Santana didn't have a chance to get an answer because the line went dead, "Fuck you," she grumbled slamming the phone back into it's holder.

"Who was it?" Brittany asked sitting up on her arms.

"Quinn, she sounded in trouble, I have to go over there"

"Oh well I'll come with you," Brittany began to get up but Santana ran over and pushed her back down.

"No, it's fine. I'll go, you're tired"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, I'll be back in a minute," Santana told her; she leaned down and pecked Brittany's lips, "Just stay and rest and when I get back you can have your massage and we can just cuddle"

"Okay, hurry back"

"I will," Santana responded before walking out the door.

Brittany laid back in bed, when she heard the door slam shut she sprung in action. She jogged over to her phone to text Quinn.

_To Quinn: She's on her way_

Not a second later she got a reply.

_From Quinn: Okay, you have about 40 minutes at the most_

_To Quinn: Great thanks_

_From Quinn: No problem, good luck tonight_

_To Quinn: Thanks, I hope it goes well too_

* * *

Santana's scowl didn't leave her face the whole way to Quinn's house. She slammed her door loudly as she got out her car and stormed over to the door. She smashed her fist against the door and a minute later it opened.

"What is so urgent that you had to call me to come over right this instant?" She growled as she walked past into Quinn's house.

"I'm deciding the new menu for Fabray's and I'm stuck on some of the choices," Quinn explained.

"What!? You sounded like you were about to die or something on the phone! You do realise I could be giving Britt a massage right now? Ugh, I hate you so much, I'm going now"

"No! No, you can't go!" Quinn shouted frantically.

"What is it?"

"I… um… this is really important to me, you're my best friend, I though you could do this for me and it has to be decided by tomorrow," Quinn said frowning slightly, her eyes softening with sadness.

"Ugh! Fine, I'll help but not for long"

"That's all I ask for," Quinn nodded as she led her into the kitchen.

After 7 different mains and 4 desserts Santana's patience was getting thin. She didn't even know why she had to be here for this, Quinn had loads of other friends, many in the cuisine business who would love to help but here she was commenting on food, she didn't even know if she was doing it right!

"Look Quinn, I'm gonna get going now okay?" Santana said as she stood up.

"What? You can't go! You've only been here for half an hour!"

"Half an hour too long," she said as she started towards the front door.

"Um…I was thinking of getting a dog, what you think about that?" Quinn asked as she quickly followed.

"Good idea"

"A small dog or a big dog? Small ones are good because you don't have to look after them as much and they make less of a mess," Quinn rambled quickly.

"Then get a small one," Santana said, Quinn tried to stand in Santana's way but she just walked around her.

"Or maybe a big one, cause you know they're better guard dogs and they're really fun"

"Then get a big one," Santana stated as she pulled the door open.

"I don't know-"

"Quinn!" Santana exclaimed, "What's wrong with you?!"

"Oh… nothing," she squeaked.

"You're acting weird"

"I'm not," she said shaking her head back and forth.

"You kind of are… is there something going on?"

"What? No!"

"So I'm going to leave then…" Santana looked at Quinn with raised eyebrows waiting for a reaction.

"Yep… that's fine!"

"…okay, see you later then…" Santana said slowly, giving Quinn a strange look.

"Okay!"

Quinn slammed the door behind Santana and raced to find her phone. She skidded into the kitchen and fumbled with her phone.

_To Brittany: I couldn't keep her any longer she just left_

From Brittany: It's fine I'm almost done

_To Brittany: Okay sorry, she really wanted to get back to you. Are you nervous?_

_From Brittany: Not really, I'm excited though and happy_

_To Brittany: That's how it should be :) good luck_

_From Brittany: Thank you _

Quinn sighed as she placed her phone down the table and slouched back in her seat, "I really shouldn't go into acting," she mumbled to herself.

* * *

Santana pushed open the door as quietly as she could, not wanting to make any noise incase Brittany was asleep. She tried to step lightly as she made her way through the house. Santana noticed the lights on in the kitchen and couldn't help but be curious, she was sure she remembered them being off when she left.

What Santana found when she walked into the kitchen surprised her so much she actually stopped and her jaw dropped slightly. Candles dotted around the kitchen lite the whole room. A single small table with two chairs around it replaced the large table that was usually in the middle of her kitchen. The table was set with beautifully on a deep red tablecloth and a single rose in the middle of the table next to a glowing candle.

Brittany was standing in front of the table facing Santana, she was dressed stunningly in a shimmering gold dress but of course her glasses remained on her nose. Her hand delicately clutching another rose.

"You're not sleeping," Santana stated dumbly.

"I may have lied about being tired," Brittany told her.

"I can see that," Santana said cracking a smile, "Was Quinn in on this? Is that why she was acting weird?"

"I may have asked her to help me yes, I just needed time to set this up for you"

"Well it's beautiful, you're beautiful," Santana stated, she finally found her feet and moved towards Brittany to gently kiss her lips.

"This is for you," Brittany said handing Santana the flower.

"Thank you"

"Do you want to sit?" Brittany asked pulling the chair out for her. Santana nodded and took a seat in the chair. Brittany sat opposite her.

"But you're all fancy and I'm just in jeans, I could go change," Santana suggested.

"No, you don't have to do that," Brittany shook her head, "You always look perfect to me," Santana grinned goofily at Brittany, she couldn't help it.

"So what's all this for?" Santana asked, "Did I forget a anniversary?" she wondered, worry dripping into her voice.

"No, no you didn't. We just haven't had a date in ages, so I thought I'd surprise you"

"Well it's an amazing surprise"

"I have some dinner for us, if you're hungry," Brittany said standing up.

"Yeah, I am," Santana nodded.

Brittany went to the oven and pulled out two plates of steak. She stepped carefully, so to not drop anything or move it from it's perfect positioning on the plates. Really she had no idea how waiters did this, and they had to carry like two plates on each arm!

"Oh my god Britt, did you make this?" Santana asked as Brittany placed the plate down in front of her.

"I would really like to say I did but that would be a lie, so no I didn't make it. Apparently if you know the owner, Fabray's delivers," Brittany shrugged with a grin as they dug into their food.

"That's very good of them," Santana said returning the smile.

"I would have made our food, but I barely had time to do all this," she gestured around the room, "Let alone cook us some food as well"

"It doesn't matter, this is perfect. We could be eating garbage, as long as I get to eat with you," Santana sad flirtatiously, "Although this tastes pretty damn fine, so I'm okay with what she have," she winked.

"Of course you are"

"I'm a growing girl, I gotta have my food"

"San, you're almost twenty six years old, I wouldn't say you're still growing," Brittany giggled.

"Details," Santana waved her fork in front of her.

After the finished their meal, Brittany took their plates and placed them in the sink. Then she went to the fridge and took out two slices of lemon cheesecake, she knew it was Santana's favourite.

"Wow, Britt, this looks great"

"I know now to please my lady," she smirked.

"That you do babe," Santana answered eyeing the delicious looking dessert in front of her.

"Well what are you waiting for, dig in," Brittany ordered.

Santana didn't have to be told twice. She moaned as she tasted the yummy dessert.

"Mm, that's so good!"

Brittany smiled at her girlfriend, "I'm glad you like it"

"God, I feel like a pig right now, but I really can't stop," Santana said take a huge bite.

Brittany giggled, "Don't worry, you're a cute pig"

"Isn't that when you're supposed to be the amazing girlfriend and tell me that I'm not a pig and that I look awesome and sexy?" Santana joked.

"Right sorry, you are so very sexy Santana"

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm but I'll take it."

After Brittany had put their empty plates away, she subtly scooped up a small box from a shelf when she walked back to the table when Santana wasn't looking. She sat down placing it in her lap, being careful so that Santana wouldn't see just yet.

"So San, I have a small confession to make…" Brittany spoke.

"Yeah?" Santana asked curious to what Brittany had to confess about.

"Well you know how before I said I lied to you about being tired?" Santana nodded, "Well I also lied about this night being because we hadn't had a date in a while"

"Oh my god, I forgot an anniversary didn't I? I'm sorry B, I didn't-"

"No, you didn't, I told the truth then," Brittany giggled as Santana's reaction.

"Thank god, I almost had a heart attack. Sorry, what were you saying?"

"You know I love you right?"

"Wait are you breaking up with me?" Santana interrupted, "Was this like some big dinner to cushion the blow-"

"San," Brittany stopped her, "Can you pleas just shut up?" she asked softly.

"Right, sorry"

"Thank you. So you know I love you, right?" Brittany asked repeating her earlier question.

"Yes of course," Santana nodded.

"And I know you love me too," Santana nodded and smiled but didn't say anything, she figured she interrupted enough for one night, "and I also know that you're my everything, you're beautiful and that you can sing as if you were an angel. You're my soul mate Santana; I don't think that I could live any day without knowing that you were going to be by my side through the day.

"From the first day I met you I think I've become a better person, I'm stronger now, I'm more confident and that's all because I met you and I know that I just keep getting stronger every day that you bless me with your love." Santana's eyes started to water, at Brittany's words, "Sometimes I try and imagine what my life would be like without you but then I have to stop because it's just to painful to even think about not being with you for the rest of my life. I never ever want to not wake up to you and I hope that's how you feel about me too"

"Of course that's how I feel, you know that," Santana said a soft smile spreading over her lips.

"So…" Brittany stood up grasping the box in her hands. She got down on one knee. "In the movies everyone is always nervous about doing this, but I don't feel anything but happiness when I ask this." Brittany looked into Santana's eyes. Her hand was covering her mouth but Brittany could see in her eyes that she was smiling, "So Santana… will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Santana flung herself into Brittany's arms and Brittany had to be careful so she didn't drop the ring.

"Oh my god, yes, yes, yes a thousand times yes!" she gasped. She tackled Brittany's lips with her own, unable to control herself anymore.

"San, give me your hand," Brittany urged gently against Santana's lips.

Santana broke the kiss and placed her hand in Brittany's. Brittany carefully took the ring from the box and slid it onto Santana's finger; it was a perfect fit, like it was always supposed to be there.

"It's beautiful," Santana whispered.

This was the first good look she got of the ring; it was a simple silver band with a diamond in the middle and two other smaller diamonds coming off each side.

"It was either that one or another with a slightly smaller diamond in the middle but more coming off of it, I couldn't decide so I did eeny meeny miny moe and that's the one I got, I thought it was fate or something cause I secretly liked that one more but the women said the other was better," Brittany rambled.

Santana giggled, "Oh god, my fiancé's a geek," she teased kissing Brittany's lips.

Brittany kissed back for a minute before answering, "But you love me for it"

"You're right, it's my favourite thing about you"

* * *

**I am sad to say that this story is now over. It has been an amazing time writing this for you guys and I really appreciate all the support you've given this story.**

**So regarding a sequel... a few people have asked for a sequel and I don't like to deny my readers of something, especially when you ask so nicely. So I am considering writing a sequel but I would need enough people show any interest in it for me to write it. Now, it won't be straight after this one, if I do end up writing one. It will probably be during the summer, maybe even a little before that, I haven't decided yet. I feel that if I jump straight into it I'll just end up getting bored and not finish it, which isn't something I want to do. **

**So if I do write it, I'll post an A/N on this fic, to let you guys know about it. I hope you guys tell me if you want it or not and that you'll have the patience to wait for the possible sequel. **

**Thanks for reading guys, until next time :)**


End file.
